Twisted Falls
by 1337kitsune
Summary: Demons just love playing games, some of them more dangerous than others. The Pines Twins are about to find out just how deadly these games can be, whether they want to or not... (Rewrite of Gravity Falls where Bill is there from the beginning.) (Cipherpines - Bill x Dipper)
1. Never Enter the Woods

Do you like Cipherpines? Do you like Gravity Falls? Do you like rewrites that end up more twisted than the show?

Good.

* * *

><p><strong>Twisted Falls <strong>

**::**

**Chapter One **

**:: **

Bill Cipher.

This name could send shivers down the spine of anyone who knew even a _fraction _of the truth there was to know. The name wasn't the demon's true name, how could it be? It was merely an identifier created long ago in order to give a name to something that could never be named. How could one name something that knew all that they were, after all?

The Seeker of Truth, the Eye of Providence, the Seer of All, the Beholder. Many names, one being. To anyone willing to search there were a trail of clues leading deep into the past, all pointing to a monster who could devour the weak and make powerless the strong. In the eyes of man he was all but unstoppable.

::

Gravity Falls.

A sleepy town in Oregon that most tourists joked was 'just west of weird' due to the local sight of the Mystery Shack. This town was small, it's population even more so, and was the type of community where everyone knew everyone else. Crime was near non-existent, people were friendly and helpful, and no one entered the woods.

It was the first thing a child learned when growing up in Gravity Falls. Do not enter the woods, don't get too close to the forest edge, never let yourself be alone at night. Tourists passed it off as small-town thinking but even they could feel the eyes upon them, the oppressive force that the woods and town itself gave off. No matter who you were you knew, never enter the woods.

::

Stanford Pines.

The most corrupt and twisted individual in all of Gravity Falls, and yet no on ever seemed to catch on to his conman ways. Owner of the tourist trap that was the Mystery Shack he knew how to twist and pull people to see things his way, and how to get every penny possible out of them. If there was a dime to be made he knew where to go.

Selfish and secretive a tourist would be surprised to find out that no one in town knew much about the man. He was old but still strong enough to keep his shop running almost by himself. He was loud and brash but still smart enough to evade all government queries. He was the first to say Gravity Falls was nothing but a tourist trap, and the first to hide when questions were asked. He knew secrets others wouldn't _dare_ dream of, and his niece and nephew were coming to visit.

::

Dipper and Mabel Pines.

Together since birth the twins were inseparable, and highly anti-social. While Mabel was a social butterfly her brother was another story, and no one wanted to risk spending time with him, even with Mabel by his side. The two were on their own with only each other at their backs, which was just how they liked it. They had a summer full of hiding planned. They hadn't even managed a movie marathon before they were put on a bus to another state.

Off to spend the summer with their Great-Uncle neither expected much out of the summer and each were fully expecting to be ostracized as they always were. They didn't mind though, and besides, Mabel though that a summer adventure was just what they needed. Dipper wasn't so sure, he was even less sure when he saw the place where they would be staying all summer long.

::

Bill Cipher was a dream demon who had plans aplenty and _loved_ playing with new toys.

Gravity Falls was a town filled with more secrets than anyone could ever imagine.

Stan Pines would tell lie after lie in order to keep his young family away from those secrets.

No one told Dipper Pines to stay away from the woods.

::

"Oh Gravity Falls it is good to be back!" Dipper Pines, twelve-years-old, dropped the book he had been holding and fell to the ground, eyes wide in terror and awe. The forest had grown silent and all color seemed to have been drained away. Eyes darting around to try and understand what had happened the boy's eyes went from the mysterious red journal to the floating _thing _in front of him. "Name's Bill Cipher, kid!"

Feeling his hand being shaken by something that felt less like life and blood and more like living energy Dipper nodded shakily, trying not to panic. "D-Dipper Pines." He decided to ignore the way his voice cracked, for his own sanity if nothing else. Taking in the sight of the floating being's (demon?) eye widening in surprise he blinked. "Uh, I'm- I'm sort of- New?" Eyes trailing back to the journal he tried to understand what had just happened.

He had been wandering through the woods, slightly lost, and come across a tree. Irritated at being brushed off by his Great Uncle, or Grunkle as he was nicknamed, and even more irritated at his sister ignoring him for her boy-craze phase, he had stapled one of the flyers he held to a tree. A metal noise had been heard and he had found a secret switch. Pulling it he had seen a compartment in the forest floor fly open.

Hesitantly walking over he had taken in the dusty red cover of an old and well-worn book. A six-figured hand was on the front with a number three embossed into the, what looked like, leather. Picking it up and blowing the dust off he hadn't even finished coughing when this _floating triangle _had appeared in front of him, over-the-top voice and theatrics included.

To say he was terrified would have been an understatement.

"Dipper Pines, huh? ...Nah, too long. I think I'll just call you Pine Tree!" Dipper only gave a half-shrug, not wanting to offend the obviously powerful being in front of him. "Now! Let's get you up to date!"

"O-On what, um, Mr. Bill Cipher, sir?" Dipper had always had a problem with authority, in such a way that he was scared to question or speak up. Things were always better when he was silent and obedient. The demon, Bill?, must have sensed this since Dipper felt that energy-filled hand pat his had, as if he were reassuring a small child.

"Just Bill, Kid." Dipper nodded, the floating being giving off the feeling that he was grinning. "Now, you have a sister, right?" Another nod, this time hesitantly. "Don't worry, I won't mess with her or you!"

"U-Um, thank you, but, how did you know I have a sister?"

"Oh I know lots of things," Bill brushed off, "_Lots of things_." Tapping his bowtie he seemed to get back on track, tone pleasant. "You, Pine Tree, have managed to break the last ward that was keeping me out of this town!" Dipper didn't know whether to look scared or interested. "That's a good thing, jeez, don't look so glum!" Huffing at the light teasing Dipper seemed to lose a bit of his fear, Bill only looking more pleased. "Good!

"Now, you and your sister are gonna be a great help! You see, this town, it has secrets and mysteries about it that you couldn't even _begin_ to imagine, and I need two capable people such as yourself to help me work a few of the more major ones out."

"I don't know..." Dipper drew out, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "This is starting to sound an awful lot like a deal with a crossroads demon or something. How do I know you won't double cross us when you get whatever you want?"

"Pine Tree! I'm hurt," Bill pouted, or at least Dipper thought he did, and let his arms cover where there was meant to be a mouth. "I always keep my word, that's what we dream demons do!" Dream demon, huh? "If you promise to help me then I promise to give you something in return!"

"Oh? And what's that?" Dipper scoffed, watching as Bill only stuck out his hand, blue flaming energy coating the appendage. Looking at Bill he sighed, torn between what was obviously a fantastic adventure and staying out of the way and safe, like he had promised.

"So, Dipper Pines, do we have a deal?" Every ounce of common sense was screaming at him to politely decline and run away, he was good at running! But the small voice, the one that had been silenced during childhood and left to fester in rage and revenge spoke louder. Much, much louder.

"Deal." _Do it_. Feeling an icy feeling spread in his hand as he shook the other's it quickly faded to an almost searing heat all throughout his body, Bill laughing. Dipper wasn't sure if the laugh was chaotic, evil, or just ecstatic. "You never said, what are we getting out of this deal?"

"The best summer of your lives!"

* * *

><p>Let's begin.<p> 


	2. Gnomes are Pesky

And ye out of the sea of Writer's Block did I emerge, victorious at least! Or, in other words, this chapter fought me like that of a dying banshee! So, enjoy chapter two of this AU of which I have no clue where it's going. Woo!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**::**

"_DIPPER_!" Dipper Pines, having just made a deal with a dream demon only seconds ago, screamed as his name was shrieked at the top of a small child's lungs. In a flash he was grunting as he was tackled to the ground, the person rolling them around until they were on top. Groaning and looking up he sighed at seeing it was his sister. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE WERE MAKING DEALS WITH DEMONS NOW?! THAT'S SO AWESOME!"

"Nice to see you too," Dipper grumbled, blinking as he and Mabel were suddenly hovering in the air, blue energy surrounding them. Looking in tandem to see Bill studying them with curiosity they shared a look. "Mabel, this is Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher, this is my sister, Mabel."

"Hiya, Shooting Star!" Hearing the cute nickname Mabel squealed, already looking at ease at her brother having made a deal with a demon. "How do you feel about risking life and limb in order to solve mysteries that earn you no monetary gain?"

"Let's get started!" Bill chuckled, setting the two preteens down and straightening his bowtie. "What do we do first- DO WE GET TO KILL SOMEONE-" Wincing as Dipper slapped the back of her head she pouted. "I was only kidding, _jeez_."

"No, you weren't," Dipper huffed, brushing off the spike of pain in his head. It always happened when Mabel talked about something darkly inappropriate, like killing things. Fdq brx fudfn wkh frgh. Looking back up to Bill he smiled pleasantly. "Sorry about her, I have a theory that she was dropped on her head as an infant-"

"Hey! You were the one dropped not- ...Oops." Seeing her brother's look she raised her hands defensively. "Okay, you see, we were two and we were exploring and I _might _have moved too fast and you tried to catch me and long story short remember how you _don't _remember the October when we were two?"

"...When this is over we'll settle the score," Dipper hissed quietly, Mabel only giving him a nervous grin. Seemingly remembering that there was someone else in the clearing with them they looked back up at Bill, who gave off the sense that he was grinning.

"This'll be easier than I thought! Okay you two, I have a few things to...check on. For now you two can go do whatever it is you kids do these days." Blinking as the red book was hovering in front of his face Dipper carefully took it, blue energy brushing against him in a way that was gentle and warm before it was gone. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on this book, okay?" The twins nodded, Bill looking satisfied. "Good, now I have two more lessons for you! For now, anyways. Lesson one, Trust No One but each other."

Mabel and Dipper both shared a look, suddenly feeling the weight of what they had agreed to. Wkh vwrub lv rqob mxvw ehjlqqlqj. Instead of fear however it was more a sense of excitement. The two were almost buzzing with energy, looking like they had just been told Christmas was tomorrow. Bill only chuckled, "Lesson number two...

"Never go into the woods alone."

::

"Would you look at all the things that's in here!" Mabel leaned over her brother's shoulder, reading the pages as best she could as he flicked through them. "Look at all these creatures! And listen to this, 'It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon.'" Flipping through three more pages he paused at the bold scribbled words that screamed 'TRUST NO ONE!'.

"Isn't that what Bill told us?" Mabel asked, Dipper only nodding. Was Bill trying to warn them about the dangers of this town? Or was he warning them about himself... "'Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide the book before _she _finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust.' Well...that's depressing!"

"I guess so," Dipper shrugged. He and Mabel were side by side on the large arm-chair in the living room, both having returned straight back to the shack after Bill had left them. Glancing to his sister and sensing she was nervous Dipper raised an eyebrow, Mabel letting out a sigh.

"Do you think we can really trust this Bill guy? I mean...we don't know anything about him!" Mabel pouted, Dipper giving a half-shrug and looking at the book in contemplation.

"No, we don't," Dipper agreed, noting that there was nothing in the journal about Bill Cipher. If this guy was studying Gravity Falls why didn't he include the dream demon that seemed attached to it? "But...I don't know if we can trust him, not yet at least, but we can give him a chance, right?" Mabel only nodded, Dipper frowning as he kept turning pages, "What..."

"What's wrong?" Dipper showed the book to Mabel, who frowned as well as she noticed the problem. Duh brx uhdgb. "The other half of the pages are blank...do you think the guy got bored and stopped writing?"

"Or he mysteriously disappeared," Dipper suggested, feeling his thirst for adventure start to rise. Gravity Falls had a dark side, decades of secrets! And it was up to them- Was that the doorbell? "Who's that?"

"Well, time to spill the beans!" Dipper watched as his sister knocked over a can of beans that was on the nearby table. Giving her a strange look the girl only grinned. "Boop. Beans! This girl's got a date! Woo-woo!" Dipper blinked, eyes widening.

"Let me get this straight, in the half hour I was gone you already found a boyfriend?" He couldn't even find a _crush_ after 12 years of living. He knew his sister was as social butterfly but this was just ridiculous! Although...he couldn't get too on her case, since in the half hour _he _had been gone he had made a deal with a demon. "Are you really sure it's safe going on a date with someone you've just met?"

"Oh I'll be fine," Mabel giggled, "Besides, I'm irresistible!" Hearing the doorbell ring again twice she jumped up, heading for the front door. "And don't worry, if he tries anything I'll break his kneecaps!" Dipper winced in slight sympathy, he had forgotten how vicious Mabel could be when she wanted to. "I'm coming, my love!"

Shaking his head Dipper sat back in the chair, head tilting as if he had just heard a faint chuckle. Shrugging it off he went back to reading the journal, absently looking up when he saw Stan walk through the door arch, soda in hand, "What you reading there, Slick?"

"Oh, um...just a mystery novel I brought from home," Dipper grinned nervously, hoping the lie would be bought. He didn't want to bring attention to the book by hiding it, and besides, the book had warned him to trust no one, and Bill had said to trust only Mabel. That and there was something about his Great Uncle that he didn't quite understand, some secret he was hiding from them. "It's really good, you want to read it?"

"Er, I'll pass." Any more awkward conversation was cut off as Mabel came bouncing in, 'boyfriend' in tow, who was...walking backwards? Sharing a look both Stan and Dipper gave a shrug, looking to Mabel.

"Hey family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!" Seeing him turn around Dipper had to suppress a groan. Really? His sister couldn't do better than an emotional and moody teenager who looked like he was in his Twilight phase? Dipper had to bite back the urge to tell his sister that she was better than this.

"'Sup?" And, wow, that guy's voice sounded...off. Brushing the feeling off Dipper gave a half wave, Stan only nodding.

"How's it hanging?" Dipper only stayed silent, glaring at the teen. There was something not right about him, something that he _did not trust_. He could freely admit he was defensive over his twin sister but this guy just gave off the _I'm plotting something _vibe. It was not a nice vibe.

"We met at the cemetery," Mabel explained. "He's really deep." And...now his sister was feeling the guy's muscles. Really Dipper had never felt an urge greater than when he wanted to kick this guy out of the shack and hopefully into a tar pit. "His name's Norman."

"Are you...bleeding, Norman?" And Dipper could freely admit he found joy in the thought of Norman broken and bleeding somewhere in the middle of a road. Hearing that it was jam Dipper only raised an eyebrow, watching as Mabel giggled and dragged her 'boyfriend' off on a date, or wherever they were going.

Suspicious, because he DID NOT TRUST Norman Dipper ran up to the attic where the two twins were staying, opening the journal and looking for anything that would explain why he didn't trust the teen this much. Boys had dated his sister before, and while he didn't like them they never gave him such a bad feeling as this.

Pausing on a picture that looked remarkably similar to Norman Dipper paused, reading the text out loud to himself, "'Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for...teenagers! Beware Gravity Fall's nefarious-" Eyes widening Dipper could almost hear the thunder in the background at his revelation. "_ZOMBIE!_"

"Whoa, Kid, you know how to yell!" Spinning around at the voice Dipper yelped, hitting the ground. Groaning and looking up he blinked, eyes widening when he saw a snickering Bill. "Not much grace there, huh?"

"BILL I THINK MABEL HAS A BOYFRIEND WHO'S A ZOMBIE!" Dipper screamed, the demon flinching at the high-pitched voice. "SEE LOOK!" Blinking at the book that was shoved in front of his face he only shrugged.

"Gnomes? What about 'em?" Dipper made a confused expression, looking down at the book to see he was indeed on the page about gnomes. Grumbling he flipped back to the Undead, holding the book up again. "Ooh, undead, haven't heard from them in a while! Where'd your sister meet this boyfriend of hers?"

"She said it was in the Graveyard." Bill hummed, floating to the window with Dipper following after him. Spotting Mabel sitting on a picnic table with Norman slowly shuffling towards her Dipper gasped, "Oh no! Mabel!"

"Find out what happens next after these messages!" Bill cackled, Dipper giving the demon a strange look and taking a step back. "What? Oh come on! It was a joke Pine Tree! Dramatic stuff always happens right before a commercial break!" Dipper only took another step back, book clutched to his chest. "Oh for- Shooting Star is fine, see? All she has to fear is allergies." Hesitantly edging closer to the window Dipper raised an eyebrow at seeing Norman had made his sister a flower chain necklace.

"Is my sister really dating a zombie...or am I just going nuts?" Dipper quietly asked, looking to Bill for answers.

"It's a dilemma, to be sure." Suppressing a squeak Dipper spun around to see Soos, this time keeping his balance with the feeling of small hands on his back. Shaking it off he saw the man screwing in a light bulb and wondered how he had entered the room so silently. "I couldn't help but overhear you talking aloud to yourself in this empty room."

"Wha- Empty room? But-" Looking behind him he saw Bill was gone. Frowning he turned back to Soos, determination in his eyes. Maybe Soos would agree on how _something _wasn't right about Norman. As for Bill, well...he could always track him down later.

Or at least he hoped.

::

Bill Cipher was looking around the Mystery Shack, masked from the sight of humans. Taking in the sight of the room he was in he sighed. "Sure has been a long time since I've been here..." Hearing a familiar voice he double-checked to see if he was cloaked, watching as Stanford Pines walked around the corner, immediately going to work at swindling people out of their money. Bill had to summon every ounce of self-control he had to not crack up laughing.

Stan had gotten _old_.

Still choking on laughter he floated around the rest of the shack, mentally taking inventory of what was the same and what had changed. There was a lot of memories in this wooden monstrosity of a home- He still couldn't believe it was standing considering the building codes Stan had ignored. He noticed most of the old experiments were still scattered around, and really, with two curious children around that would probably not end so well.

Floating into the living room he watched as Dipper suddenly jumped up and started screaming for Stan. Curiosity piqued he followed after the kid, watching as he was given the keys to the golf cart and 'zombie-killing' weapons. Waiting until he had started driving through the wood he appeared back into the visible spectrum, "What did I tell you kids about entering the woods alone?"

Dipper only seemed startled by Bill's appearance for a moment, which slightly upset the demon. The kid's screams were so cute! "I know, I know, but it's an emergency! Mabel's been kidnapped by her zombie boyfriend and I have to go and save her! Besides, I'm not alone now, am I?" ...This kid was adorable. Sighing melodramatically Bill floated up and sat on Dipper's shoulder, arms crossed.

"Fine, let's go save Shooting Star before her brains are eaten." Ah, there was the terrified scream of a 12-year-old boy. Music, sweet music.

::

"So, what was that about their tiny little legs?" Bill grumbled, clinging to Dipper's shoulder as he drove haphazardly through the woods, giant gnome creature from hell running after them. You see, this is why Bill preferred to stick to the mindscape! Because of things like this happening! He hadn't had to do these kinds of things in over 30 years! Although he was impressed by Pine Tree's driving skills.

"It's getting closer!" Mabel shouted, one of the gnomes jumping on Dipper. Bill was about to blast the thing off when Dipper took care of the situation by hitting the gnome against the steering wheel multiple times. Bill had to admit he was surprised. Another attack, this time the gnome latching onto Dipper's face, "I'll save you, Dipper!"

Bill couldn't stop the wince of sympathy as Mabel punched the gnome off her brother's face, the creature falling out of the golf cart along with Dipper's hat. He made a mental note to not let himself get punched by Mabel. Ever. "Thanks, Mabel."

"Don't mention it-" Seeing the large tree thrown in front of them Mabel screamed. "Look out!" Dipper jerked the wheel, the three of them crashing the golf cart in front of the Mystery Shack, all groaning as they climbed out of the wreckage, the demon noticing the twins were wincing in pain.

"I hate gnomes so much," Bill grumbled, hands lighting up with fire now as he floated in the air, patience finally gone. This had gone on long enough. "Not only do you smell like squirrels, but you have this crazy obsessive need to find a Queen WHEN YOU DON'T NEED ONE!"

"Hey now," Jeff, the lead gnome, spoke up, sounding hurt. "Just because we don't need one doesn't mean we don't want company!" Mabel stuck her tongue out in disgust, Dipper growling and clenching his fists.

"She's twelve!" Bill half-screamed, throwing a fireball the size of the golf cart at the center of the gnome monster, the gnomes screaming and fleeing in a second. "Yeah, fire doesn't feel so good, does it! Maybe next time you'll think before trying to kidnap little girls and marry them! Jerks!"

Looking around Mabel grabbed the leaf blower, looking for a specific gnome. "Hey Jeff!" Getting the creature's attention she sucked him up into the funnel. "That's for lying to me!" Increasing the power Mabel huffed, "That's for breaking my heart!" Ignoring the screaming she aimed it to the center of the flaming gnomes. "And this is for messing with my brother! Wanna do the honors?"

"On three," Dipper grinned, Bill watching with a sense of pride as the twins terrorized the remaining gnomes with the leaf blower. Once the gnomes were gone the two twins shared a high-five, grinning before Mabel sighed.

"Hey, Dipper. I, um...I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me." Dipper only smiled, wrapping his arm around the girl.

"Don't be like that, it all worked out! Besides, we got to watch gnomes blown away all while on fire." Seeing his sister grinning he smiled himself. "Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug." Hugging the two patted each other's back. "Pat pat."

"Aw, aren't you two just the cutest," Bill grinned, sitting on top of Dipper's head after the hug was over. "I have no doubt you would have solved that mess even without my help. Now, let's get you two inside before you pass out!"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," Dipper groaned, Mabel nodding in agreement as they headed for the front door, not that surprised that no one had noticed the army of gnomes that had attacked them. Door opening Bill disappeared in a second, watching as Stan offered the kids something of their choice in the gift shop. Noticing Dipper chuckle before picking up a hat with a pine tree on it Bill rolled his eye, watching in interest as Mabel picked a grappling hook.

If nothing else this summer was going to be interesting.

::

"Hey Bill, why did you seem surprised when you heard my name?" The Pines Twins were getting ready for bed, Dipper writing in the journal and Mabel jumping up and down on the bed, laughing to herself. Bill was sitting on Dipper's hat, his new favorite place, and absently humming. "It was almost like you, I don't know, recognized me?"

"Oh, that. I was just surprised that the last ward was finally down," Bill laughed, Dipper getting the impression he was smiling. "Been locked out of this town for quite a few years!"

"Why were you locked out?" Mabel asked, finally stopping her jumping and sitting on the bed. "Did something bad happen? Did a fabulous magician curse you for all eternity?!"

"What- What, no. It's- It's complicated, I'll explain more later, you two have had a long day, after all!" Hearing both of them whine Bill rolled his eye before snapping his fingers and watching the lamp turn itself off. Starting a humming tune he watched as each twin yawned, collapsing back onto their pillows almost instantly. Tucking them in and still humming he hovered in front of the window, looking at the glass window that looked amusingly familiar. Looking between the twins he finally trailed off with his song, letting out a sigh.

"You two look so much like your Grandfather."

Duh brx uhdgb.

* * *

><p>I'd give you a hint as to what all this means, but you know what they say...<p>

Spoilers. Oh yeah! One more thing... Mr. Caesar bids you good day.


	3. I Have Your Back

Here we go with chapter three and there is plot! Woo!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

**::**

"Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?"

"I'm always ready!" Bill wasn't sure if he should stop the challenge the twins were about to do or watch at the utter chaos that was sure to ensue. He may have been skulking around in the mindscape for a couple of decades but the last time he checked twelve-year-old children did not have _syrup races _with each other. That was just- That was weird.

"Then you know what this means!" Mabel declared, bottle already in hand as she shared a wicked grin with her brother. "Syrup race!" Bill watched in fascination as the twins immediately tipped the bottles over and tried to get the slow, sticky substance to touch their tongues. "Go Sir Syrup!"

"Go Mountain Man! Go! Go!" Seeing Mabel start to tap her bottom Bill rolled his eye, knowing right away the girl would win. Still, it was nice to see the kids cheating, even with each other. Warmed his little demon heart.

"Go! Go! Almost...almost..." A final tap and the syrup dripped onto her tongue and down her throat, the girl coughing horrendously. "Y-Yes! I won!" Noticing the girl slightly choking Bill floated over to the sink, pouring a cup of water and bringing it to Mabel, who croaked out her thanks before downing it. Watching Dipper petulantly pick up a magazine he realized that he just actively _helped _one of the twins without them being in any real danger.

Oh he was so in over his head.

"Ho ho, no way! Hey Mabel, Bill, check this out!" Moving to hover over Dipper's shoulder Bill looked down at the ad same as Mabel before hearing the girl gasp.

"Human-sized hamster balls? I'm human-sized!" That...wow. Bill had underestimated his ability at keeping these two in check because- What even- Mabel, Mabel no. He knew the girl was strange but he didn't think she thought of herself as an oversized pet rodent.

"No, no. Mabel. This." Dipper smiled while pointing to an ad for a monster hunting contest. Seeing where the conversation was going Bill mentally groaned. This would not end well for him, he could just _feel _it. "We see weirder stuff than that every day! What do you think Bill, you know these woods, right?"

"Oh, um, yeah, aha, been living here since before the town was even founded!" Oh he was doomed. So very doomed. Come on Bill Cipher, you're a master liar, you can get out of this- Oh Christ the kid's eyes were practically _sparkling _with hope. "Been a while since I've been back though so I might not know where _everything _is at yet."

"Hm, we didn't get any photos of those gnomes, did we?" Dipper asked, looking to Mabel who only grinned and pulled out a tuft of white hair.

"Nope! Just memories, and this beard hair!" Dipper and Bill both shared a look, Dipper leaning away from the hair and Bill's eye scrunching up in confusion.

"Why did you save that?" Mabel shrugged, grinning. Bill was about to make a snarky comment before he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. Realizing that he _did not_ want to be seen just yet he darted under Dipper's hat, the preteen biting back a laugh as their Grunkle Stan walked into the kitchen. Bill had to admit that being able to shrink down to a few inches tall was quite handy.

"Good morning, knuckleheads. You know what day it is?" Dipper glanced to his sister for an answer only to get no response, the boy finally saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Um... Happy anniversary?" he tried, Mabel throwing her arms up beside him.

"Mazel tov!" Dipper almost laughed before he was hit in the head with the newspaper Stan was holding, mentally hoping Bill was okay. There was a squeaking sound of pain, Stan pausing in what he was about to say next.

"Did- Did you two hear that? What was that?" Mabel and Dipper shared a panicked look, watching as Stan adjusted his hearing aid, looking annoyed. "Ah, must be this stupid thing- Anyways, it's Family Fun Day!" Walking over to the fridge to get milk Dipper checked on Bill, who only jerked the hat back down when Stan turned around again. "We're cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know, bonding-type deals."

"Grunkle Stan, is this gonna be anything like our _last _family bonding day?" Dipper asked, voice hesitant as all three remembered the money counterfeiting ring that had earned them time in jail. Mabel was the first to break the silence by shuddering.

"The county jail was so cold." Dipper thought he heard a quiet laugh from Bill put passed it off, watching as Stan seemed to be actually almost _apologetic _for their night in the jail cell. It wasn't too bad, Dipper figured, although he had seen some random letters scratched into the wall, Eloo Flskhu lv qrw zkdw kh vhhpv, if he wasn't mistaken. Pushing his thoughts away he looked back to his Great-Uncle.

"Alright, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker." At this point Stan was patting their backs. "But I swear, today we're gonna have some real family fun!" Mabel and Dipper shared a quick look, not sure if they should be happy or fearful. "Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?!"

"Yay!" The twins threw their hands up, the words registering with Dipper a moment later. "Wait, what?" Faster than he could keep track of he and Mabel were blindfolded and in the back of Stan's car, seat belts on and feeling terrified. Dipper could just _feel _Mabel enjoying herself, he on the other hand was taking the very dignified approach of squeezing the powerful demon known as Bill Cipher almost to his death.

"K-Kid," Bill muttered quietly, trying not to let Stan hear him, "I know I don't need to breath but it would be nice if you didn't make it feel like you're about to _shatter _me." Hearing the car shriek and feeling themselves dangerously lean to the right Mabel grinned while Dipper clung even tighter to Bill, who officially gave up escaping.

"Blindfolds never lead to anything good," Dipper muttered, mostly to himself. As the car ride continued and Dipper learned about Stan's terrible eyesight he made a suspicious whimpering sound, clinging to his sister and Bill in equal parts. He figured if he was going to die in a car crash of flaming debris he was at least going to go out hugging the people he cared about. Even if one of them _was _a demon most likely out for their souls.

A few more minutes of a bumpy and terrifying ride and the car finally stopped, Stan telling them to wait there while he went and gathered 'supplies.' Hearing the door close Dipper waited for a few seconds before speaking, "So, does that mean we can take off these blind folds?"

"As long as we put them on when he gets back we can," Mabel grinned, nudging her brother and pulling her own blind fold down. It didn't do much good since they were still buckled in, the doors were on child lock, and they couldn't see over the windows. "So what kind of mysterious creature are we gonna get a picture of?"

"I don't know yet," Dipper hummed, pulling his own blind fold down, not noticing when Bill started edging towards an easy escape route. Never know when one is needed. "I mean, the journal has lots of cool things in it, but I'm not sure if anyone would believe these things even _with _proof. We need a legend that everyone knows!"

"Well, why don't we take a picture of Bill?" Mabel suggested, nose immediately scrunching at the thought. Something seemed sour about letting others know of Bill, although she didn't know what, "Ugh, no, forget I said that." Dipper nodded, looking to Bill for advice.

"So, any ideas? Is there anything legendary that you can show us?" Noticing Bill nervously playing with this hands he raised an eyebrow, sharing a confused look with Mabel. "Bill? What's wrong?"

"It's..._complicated_," Bill started, nervously avoiding the twins' gazes. Oh boy how did he even begin to explain this? There were so many secrets and lies and deals and he didn't even know what was safe and what was signing his own death warrant. "I _can't_ tell you about the secrets of this town."

"What?!" Mabel and Dipper shouted, looking confused and hurt. Dipper was the one to speak next, expression somewhere between anger, hurt, and abandonment. "Can't or won't? After all, we don't know much about you, just that you're some dream demon who knows more about Gravity Falls than anyone else! How do we know that you're not just using us for some evil plan?!" Bill looked hurt and offended, golden body edging towards a shade of red.

"I'm not keeping these secrets because I like them! It's just something I have to do!" He wanted nothing more than to tell these two everything he knew, all the mysteries and secrets of this town that had become his home. But he _couldn't_.

"How _noble_ of you," Dipper snorted, crossing his arms and leaning back against the car sulkily. Bill became a shade that was just a tad redder. He was trying to _control _his anger but that was hard to do in the face of the stubborn twelve-year-old child that was Dipper Pines. Looking to Mabel for assistance she only gave a small half-shrug, looking torn.

"Well, I mean, we really _don't _know much about you...we made a deal to help you solve the secrets of Gravity Falls but you won't tell us what those secrets are? I mean...it just seems...unfair..." Seeing Stan come back she nudged her brother, the two putting their blind folds back on while Bill cloaked himself from human view, teleporting out of the car and towards the middle of the fest.

"No good rotten brats." He knew he would have to go back eventually but _still_. He was an ancient dream demon of incomprehensible might and power! He was centuries old and had seen nations rise and fall! He had practically _built _this town in the beginning! The town was a unique place where outcasts and supernatural beings alike would gather. A place where they would _all _be safe.

Bill had the best interests for the Pines Twins! Okay...so maybe a _little _corruption wouldn't hurt them along the way, but still! They had _no right_ questioning him! He refused to admit he was overreacting because he was hurt, that was foolish. Why would he be hurt? They were just a couple of new toys to play with, nothing important.

Sighing Bill drooped towards the ground, fight suddenly leaving his body. He had thought his days of fighting with kids over the mysteries of this town were long behind him, but he guessed not. Speaking of mystery kids... Teleporting back to the lake he saw Stan sitting alone in his fishing boat, morosely staring at the lake.

Kids must have ditched him too.

Appearing behind him, and knowing there was little choice in putting this off any longer, he let himself wince at what was to come. Oh he was so dead after this. "Hello, Stanford."

"You better hope you're an hallucination of old age because otherwise this fish hook is going straight in your eye!" Bill didn't say anything and Stan hesitantly turned around, skin pale and clammy. Seeing that he indeed wasn't hallucinating his fingers flexed, wishing for nothing more than to tear the damn dorito into pieces. "You have two seconds to explain why you're here or I will exorcise you from this town!"

"Jill." Just like that Stan stopped breathing, face draining of any and all color. Bill only lowered himself onto one of the wooden seats, size small. If Stan didn't know better he would have thought the demon looked...terrified. "It wasn't by choice...or maybe it was..."

"You know better," Stan hissed, looking around in paranoia, as if expecting a childhood horror to come right out of his past and drag him back. "You _know _what she's capable of. Why in hell's name would you-"

"It was to protect them." Stan froze at that, eyes widening. "The exchange was their protection for me never coming in contact with you." Stan raised an eyebrow, Bill chuckling, twisted humor back on his face. "'For as long as they both live'...it's no longer both."

The two fell silent, Bill absently staring at the random letters scratched into the boat, Vwdq Slqhv nqrzv wkh Wuxwk, whatever _that _mean. He didn't have time to decode random phrases he saw lying around. Finally sighing Stan let his shoulders slump, the tiniest of smiles on his face, "Keep them safe."

"You know I will."

::

"Dipper? You okay?" Mabel worriedly watched as her brother quietly scratched off old paint on Soos's boat, the man himself steering them towards Scuttlebutt Island. Seeing her brother shrug she sat down with a sigh, talking quietly, "Is it about Bill?"

"We really _don't _know anything about him," Dipper muttered, still picking at the paint, free arm hugging his knees to his chest. "I thought he was a friend, or at least, becoming one, but...what if he's just another creature of Gravity Falls? Someone who's trying to trick us into doing his dirty work?"

"What do you think?" Mabel asked, smiling at her brother's look. "Do you think he's just using us or do you think he wants to be our friend?" Dipper blinked at that, looking surprised at the question. He hadn't thought out it that way, and when he did...

"I think...I shouldn't have gotten mad at him like I did. I mean, maybe he really _does _have a reason on why he can't tell us about this town, right?" Sharing a grin with his sister, and hearing Soos yell that they were approaching the island, they helped each other up. Racing to the edge of the boat Dipper ignored the random acclamation of letters that he had found under the scratched paint. The weird phrase, Eloo dqg Mloo udq xs wkh kloo..., probably didn't even mean anything.

::

Dipper sat at the edge of the inlet, staring sadly at the water at having learned there was no monster. Doodling random letters into the dirt, ...Eloo zdv wulfnhg dqg wudsshg..., he grumbled under his breath, frustrated at how the day was going. Hearing a rumbling noise his head darted up, eyes narrowing as he called the others over. Maybe this trip wouldn't be a _total _loss.

Silence filled the air before Soos, Dipper, and Mabel all let out a scream as the rocky land they were standing on suddenly gave out from underneath them, dropping them into the lake. A large splash and the shadowy shape of a tail sent them all underwater, scrambling for the surface. From underwater Dipper saw Soos reach air first, heading for land and dragging Mabel behind him. Good, at least his sister was safe.

Swimming to the surface himself now he screamed as something flew into his stomach, knocking him deeper underwater and tearing his life jacket off in the process. Feeling air escape and water get into his mouth he started panicking, not sure which way was up and which way was down in the dark. Seeing a tinge of black around his vision as it narrowed he panicked even more, letting out another bubble of oxygen.

Just as he thought this was it, the end, he felt something grab his shirt and pull him upwards towards air. As soon as he was up Soos and Mabel were dragging him to shore and helping him breathe, Dipper panting and gasping as he felt something disappear underneath his hat. Having an idea on what, or who, it was he grinned, still coughing.

"Dipper! Are you okay!" Dipper nodded, letting his sister help him up as Soos tried to distract the sea monster swimming towards them by throwing his wooden spear. Finally having enough air in his lungs to spare Dipper let out a weak chuckle.

"T-Thanks, Bill." He felt a warmth from under his hat, the preteen grinning as the group was soon off and running, Gobblewonker running after them as best it could with a loud roar. Seeing camera after camera lost or broken Dipper almost whined. Why did nothing ever quite work out the way it was planned?

::

Staring down the metal hatch that apparently led to the _fake _Gobblewonker the three noticed there were scratches and notches in the metal everywhere, spelling out reminders and random letters, such as ...dqg Mloo pdgh d ghdo. If Dipper was being honest he was a lot more disappointed in himself than the mechanical fake. Not only had he fought with Bill over something he didn't fully understand but he and Mabel had even blown off their Grunkle Stan.

Heading back down to what was left of their boat, and ignoring the crazy old man that was now screaming something that sounded like 'Zkdw wkh ixfn lv zlwk wklv vkrz.', Dipper faintly heard Bill mutter something about the old man being even crazier thirty years later. Shaking it off he boarded the boat, all three of them knowing where they had to go next. Hopefully the beaten up and shattered boat would make it that far.

Bill watched quietly from underneath Dipper's hat, his new favorite hiding spot, as the Pines patched things up and spent the rest of the day together. He had almost broken something trying not to laugh at Stan teaching Mabel how to steal other families' fish. Speeding back to shore as the sun almost set he decided not to tell the twins that there was a _real _Gobblewonker in the lake. No use in them almost getting hurt again.

"So, um, yeah. Just. You know. Wanted to say. That. The thing-" Dipper winced as Mabel threw a pillow in his face from her own bad, Dipper giving her a scowl. "I'm sorry, okay! There! I said it!"

"Aw, apology accepted, Pine Tree!" Bill grinned, cuddling into Dipper's cheek, who only blushed and grumbled. "I'm sorry too, I haven't been completely honest with you kids, not for a lack of wanting to, well, okay, half-lie there. It's more of the fact that there's things you don't understand that I'm not allowed to explain to you."

"So we have to find out about all this stuff ourselves?" Dipper asked hesitantly, half-smiling as Bill patted him on the cheek, that same warmth filling him again. "Well, I mean, you'll still be there to help when we need it, right?"

"Yeah! You're like the ultimate babysitter!" Mabel whined, Bill laughing while Dipper rolled his eyes. "Say you'll stay! Pretty please with industrial grade sprinkles?"

"Is that something that even exists?" Dipper asked, raising his hands before Mabel could answer, "No, nope, forget I asked that. I don't want to know. Do not- Bill...why did you just put bracelets on our wrists?" The bracelet was loose enough to not be restricting but tight enough to not cause problems, Dipper also noticed it was made of small golden triangles shaped remarkably like Bill.

"Think of it like a danger whistle, you hold that while calling me and I'll be able to appear by your side in an instant!" Dipper watched with amusement as Mabel did just that, Bill teleporting from Dipper's bed to her's. "...in an emergency. I feel I should add that now. Only use it _in an emergency_."

"Hehe, whoops," Mabel grinned, Bill rolling his eyes and extinguishing the lamp with a flick of his hand, just like the previous night. The twins didn't even finish their whines and pleas of staying up late before Bill was humming lightly, twins passing out in seconds. Sometimes being a dream demon who could put children to sleep was really helpful. Looking to the window he didn't notice the small letters scratched into the windowsill by a shaky hand.

Zklfk wzlqv duh brx orrnlqj iru?

* * *

><p>Mr. Caesar gives his regards.<p> 


	4. One More Deal

Headhunters episode time! Woo! Okay so after this I might be diverging a bit in order to really flesh the story out, so the chapters might end up being a lot different than what you remember from the show. Just warning you now.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four <strong>

**::**

Dipper Pines was innocently walking through, drinking his Pitt Cola, when his name was screamed and Mabel had suddenly jumped in front of him. Bill peeked out of Dipper's hat as he heard the boy suddenly choking. The sounds made him snicker as Mabel held up her sketchbook.

"What do you guys think of my wax figure idea?" The two blinked as they saw the picture they were being shown. "She's part fairy princess, and part _horse _fairy princess!" Dipper was the one to speak, since Bill was trying his hardest not to laugh. That would be rude.

And he remembered just how hard Mabel could punch.

"Maybe you should carve something from real life," Dipper suggested, him and Bill watching as Mabel turned the page and scribbled quickly. Turning the book around again Bill silently wondered how the _hell _she had managed to _color _a picture with only one pencil...and that quickly.

"Like a waffle, with big arms!" Bill had a feeling that Mabel did not quite fully understand the term 'real life', which, thinking on it, would probably help her when dealing with this town.

"Y-okay- Or, you know, something else. Like- Like someone in your family!" Dipper suggested again, feeling Bill scramble to hide under his hat at approaching footsteps.

"Kids! Have you seen my pants?" Watching Mabel's eyes grow wide and sparkly it was all Dipper could do not to groan or sigh, or a combination of the two.

"Oh, Muse," Mabel grinned, turning around and clasping her sketchbook, "You work in mysterious ways." Stan grabbed Dipper's attention, sounding slightly worried.

"Why's your sister talking to the ceiling?"

"I've learned it's better not to ask," Dipper explained, patting his Grunkle Stan's arm, the man only shrugging and leaving the room in search of his missing pants. Watching Mabel get to work almost immediately on, what he assumed, was a wax figure of their Great-Uncle Dipper headed to the corner of the room, pulling out the journal as he went. Opening the book to where he last left off he blinked as Bill sat down on the edge of the pages.

"Jeez Kid, haven't you read this book enough times yet?" All Dipper seemed to do was read the journal, sometimes putting a fake book cover over it around the shack so Stan wouldn't be 'too suspicious', which Bill had to work at not laughing at.

"When I can quote every word with assurance _then _I've read it enough times," Dipper grinned, Bill rolling his eye as he tiredly floated onto Dipper's shoulder, the boy noticing the off-kilter pattern. "Hey, are you okay? You seem...tired." Pausing on a page that had the words jksuty tkkj zu lkkj on it he looked to Bill in concern. "Can dream demons even get tired?"

"Sort of," Bill chuckled. "We get tired when we don't consume whatever our element is. Dream demons like me feed off the energy dreams give off."

"So you'll be better after tonight then, right?" Seeing the thumbs up Dipper smiled and went back to the journal, not noticing the slight shudders Bill was giving off. He really hated lying to the kid, well, sometimes he did, but how exactly did he explain that demons needed _more _than their element to survive?

Leaning against Dipper's neck he absently drifted off, energy automatically searching for any nearby dreams. He knew he wouldn't get much since it was midday but if he was lucky there would be a few townspeople taking naps or oversleeping, especially since it was summer. Just barely picking up bits and pieces of words Dipper was muttering under his breath he was almost in a trance before he heard a name that had him jerking up, "What'd you say?!"

"Oh, uh, Jill Cryptogram?" Dipper half-asked, worried at Bill's reaction. "Just a name I came across in the journal, although a lot of it's marked out, and most of it's in code." At this point Mabel had wandered over, crouching next to her brother and looking at the page.

"Are those even words?" Mabel asked, pointing to the line of text that read 'Tkbkx rkz nkx sgqk g jkgr cozn eua.'. Dipper only shrugged. There were no pictures on the page, like the other entries of Gravity Fall's creatures. Just a name, random symbols, and groups of letters. "Bill? Are you okay?"

"Never let her make a deal with you." The twins blinked, looking at Bill in confusion. "That's what the phrase is, Shooting Star. She- If you two _ever _meet her then you are to _never _make a deal with her."

"Whoa wait- Deal?" Dipper asked, nose scrunching in confusion. "Does that mean she's a demon like you?" Bill clenched his fists, body edging towards a redder shade. "Is she like, one of the bad demons?"

"Pine Tree we're _all _bad demons, some are just better at living with humans than others. Her though..._ She _is a black spot that deserves a pit of lava in whatever Hell there is for all eternity." Dipper and Mabel shared a worried look as Bill started shaking. Whoever this Jill was it seemed like Bill didn't like her much. "Remember how I told you two I couldn't explain about the mysteries you two haven't solved yet?" They nodded, looking confused. "She's why."

"Wait, how is she stopping you from telling us what's going on?" Dipper asked, trying to keep his tone even. He was still upset that Bill couldn't tell them anything but he was doing his best to stay calm and levelheaded. "Did she trap you in some kind of deal or something?"

"Yes." Well...that had been more of a sarcastic joke than anything so the answer was really not what he had been expecting.

"Demons can make deals with other demons?" Mabel questioned, "Is that even possible?" Seeing Bill remain silent she looked to Dipper, who only gave a shrug. He was just as lost as his sister in all this. "Bill...are you alright?"

"Let's just say that deals with her never work out for the other party." Seeing the two ready to ask more questions Bill held up his hands for silence. "It's a really long story, one I can't tell to you two just yet, but I had a good reason for doing what I did back then. That's all you need to know for right now."

Mabel seemed to accept the answer since in a second she off and back to work on her wax sculpture. Dipper just went back to reading the journal, although his attention was more on a weary Bill, "Please, Dipper..." Okay that was new, Bill hadn't called him Dipper since the first day they met. It was always Kid or Pine Tree. "Can you please drop this subject...just for now?"

"...Just for now," Dipper finally grumbled back halfheartedly. In truth he felt a little guilty for bringing the subject up again, even accidentally. Especially considering how worn down Bill was after even _thinking_ about the subject. The small demon looked his age right now of hundreds of years old, it was enough to almost break Dipper's heart, although he wasn't quite sure why. Not yet, at least.

But then, he was rather good at mystery solving.

::

"You did a really great job with that wax statue, Mabel," Dipper smiled at his sister, the two pouring toothpaste on their brushes, Mable grinning brightly at the compliment. "And for some reason the glitter made it seem better..."

"Glitter helps everything!" Mabel exclaimed, Dipper chuckling. Bill was resting on Dipper's head, even more exhausted than he had been earlier. Instead of sitting up like he usually was he was flat out using the kid's hair as a bed and pillow in one. "Hey Bill, you okay?" Hearing a vague grumble the two twins shared a look.

"Two groans yes, one groan no." Hearing two distinct groans of slight reassurance they decided to wait and see if the demon was better in the morning. He said he was just hungry for dreams, right?

"No... No... NOOOOO!" Exchanging a silent look at the screams Dipper and Mabel quickly spat their toothpaste out and rushed downstairs, Bill clinging to Dipper's hair and hoping he wasn't noticed because he really did not have the strength to move or fade into the mindscape. "Wax Stan! He's been m-murdered!" As Dipper caught his fainting sister Bill wondered where on earth that clock noise was coming from.

Bill watched tiredly as the Pines called the police, slipping to hide in Mabel's sleeves when they finally did arrive. Hearing the case marked as 'unsolvable' he let out a quiet snort. Honestly, why did this town even _have _cops at this rate. Hearing the police start to all-out mock Dipper and call him adorable Bill growled, snapping his fingers and snickering as the hot coffee 'accidentally' split on both cops and sent them running, screaming phrases like 'Jksuty igttuz xksgot ot znk xkgr cuxrj!', or maybe it was just screams. It was hard to tell sometimes.

Feeling a sharp pain shake him to his core Bill winced, trying not to alert the twins. So using his limited power to get revenge for insulting his Pine Tree probably wasn't his _best _decision, but it was one he stood by! No one insulted his twins and got away with it! Waiting until the two were back in their room Dipper stood on his bed in determination, making himself as tall as could be.

"Alright you guys! We're going to find the jerk who killed Wax Stan and get back that head!" Voice growing quieter he huffed, "Then we'll see who's adorable-" Breaking off with a sneeze both Bill and Mabel let out an awing noise, Dipper giving them a glare.

"You sneeze like a kitten," Mabel cooed, Dipper only grumbling and kicking his way under his covers. Mabel soon did the same, Bill turning the light off and making sure they were tucked in. "So why can't we get started on the murder mystery right away? I mean, I'm not even tired!"

"That's actually a good idea!" Dipper grinned. He didn't even get the chance to kick his blankets off before a soothing whistling song was echoing around the room, making both twins yawn and collapse onto their pillows, asleep in seconds. Just barely making it over to Dipper's bed Bill collapsed on the pillow next to the other's head, trying to keep his focus. He had to do something to get his energy back.

And soon.

::

"Just for the record, I like the Mystery Twins." Dipper only gave a huff at Bill's comment, Mabel grinning widely. The three were on their way to the biker bar in town, Mabel working on fake ids as they walked. Bill wasn't sure if they would work but this _was _Gravity Falls. People tended not to question things here, ever. "You have to admit it sounds neat."

"It sounds like we're seven and running around trying to figure out who stole the cookies from the cookie jar," Dipper argued, Mabel biting back a laugh. "We are serious paranormal investigators! We deserve an awesome name that shows how professional we are!"

"The Cuddly Fluffy Sweater-Hat Combo Team." Both Bill and Dipper looked to Mabel questioningly, the girl only smiling. "It's either that or Mystery Twins."

"...Suddenly Mystery Twins doesn't sound that bad," Dipper mumbled, Mabel patting his back and Bill laughing. Part of him wanted to tell the kids that no name they came up with could be worse than 'The Stan Initiative'. He had laughed over that one for weeks.

Getting closer to the bar Dipper tugged Mabel into an alleyway, Bill disappearing back underneath the hat. He'd wait until this mystery was over to explain to the kids about why he was so weak. Feeling another spike of pain hit he let out a small whimper, burying into Dipper's hair. He never remembered the pain being _this _bad.

::

Hearing the type of laughter that sounded when someone made a mistake Bill woozily peeked out from under Dipper's hat, piecing together that their suspect hadn't been the killer. Hole in the shoe and no finger prints, why did this sound familiar? Shaking it off Bill glared at the adults who were laughing at _his _twins.

In a flash the lights and television were flickering, the television flashing the letters hruuj gtj hutjy gxk xkwaoxkj zu yaxbobk before exploding along with the lights. In a second everyone was screaming while Dipper and Mabel quickly fled the scene and ran towards the Mystery Shack. Bill faintly realized he was falling out of Dipper's hat before the boy caught him, the two kids skidding to a stop. "Bill?! Are you okay?!"

"Fine, fine," Bill waved the concern off, panicking as he realized he couldn't float or fly. Keeping his voice pleasant he crawled into Dipper's jacket, resting in the pocket where the journal was always kept. "Just tired, there weren't many dreams to harvest last night." He vaguely felt the two share a look but brushed it off. He had bigger problems to worry about than the two being suspicious of him.

Bill faintly heard the two arriving back at the shack before being collared off to Wax Stan's funeral. It wasn't until he heard the sounds of swords that he finally had the strength to peer out of the pocket, hands clinging tightly to the jacket. Seeing a living wax figure he almost groaned. He should have seen that coming _way _sooner.

"Once your family is out of the way we'll rule the night once again!" Seeing the sword raised Bill jerked Dipper's jacket, drawing the boy's attention to the window.

"Don't count on it!" As the sword fell Dipper dived through Wax Sherlock's legs, running to the window and dashing outside along the roof. Bill watched as the two parried blades again, Dipper jumping up to the other side of the roof and falling down. Grabbing the boy's shirt he pulled him up and behind the chimney, energy almost gone. "T-Thanks, Bill."

Bill only rested in Dipper's cupped hands, all remaining energy spent. He really hoped the kids were as good with mysteries as they said because otherwise he had a feeling he wouldn't be waking back up for a while.

::

"Mabel!" Mabel looked up from where she was disposing of the wax figures, blinking as Dipper came running in, Bill cupped in his hands. "Mabel, Bill won't wake up!"

"What?!" The two stared down at Bill, who looked smaller than ever. Sharing a look they raced past their Grunkle Stan, who was screaming something about his parlor. "Your wax figures turned out to be evil so we fought them to the death!"

"I decapitated Larry King!" Dipper called back, the two racing up the stairs. As soon as they were in the attic Dipper set Bill down on his bed, reaching for the journal and flipping through to the section about demons. "Come on, come on, come on, there has to be something in here!"

"Hasn't he been eating dreams?" Mabel asked worriedly, looking to her brother for answers. Dipper only shrugged, finally finding the page he needed. "What's it say, what's it say?!"

"It says here that demons not only need to feed on their element but when out of the mindscape for long periods of time they need human blood as well." Dipper and Mabel shared a look, hearts pounding. "That's why he didn't tell us. He was trying to protect us, _again_."

"Well, um, what does it mean by him needing blood?" Mabel asked, running around the room and searching for something to help them. Each twin couldn't help but look at the bracelets that Bill had given them, worry increasing. "Dipper!"

"Sorry sorry! It, um, it says demons just absorb the energy from the blood, like they do their element... Do you think it'll help him?" He watched as Mabel came back with a knife in her hand, her brother giving her a look. "Are you sure?"

"We have to try, right?" The two nodded, each one slicing open their thumb and drawing a few drops of blood. Holding it over Bill they took a breath and let a few drops fall onto the demon. The reaction was almost instantaneous. One second they were in their room and the next they were in what looked like a black and white version of the woods where they had met Bill.

Dipper was about to speak and ask what was going on before he was suddenly batted into a tree. "Dipper!" Mabel looked at what had hit her brother, shuddering and taking a step back at the shadowy monster in front of them. "D-Dipper...what do we do?"

"Um, running seems like a good choice," Dipper spoke, carefully standing up, judging the distance between him and his sister. Hearing the monster roar he lunged for his sister and tackled her out of the way, both clenching their eyes shut. Hearing the roar suddenly stop they slowly opened their eyes, looking behind them.

"As a dream demon I pride myself on not letting nightmares get to those under my charge."

"Bill!" The two scrambled up, excited at seeing Bill looked to be back to full health. The demon was glowing and vibrating with energy, looking like Mabel after ten packets of pure sugar.

"Hey ya, Pine Tree, Shooting Star. Were you too worried about little ole me?" Appearing in front of them he patted each one of the forehead, so happy they could almost picture the grin on his face. "Nice job figuring out what I needed, probably should have told you sooner but you know, slipped my mind!" Really he was just worried about how their blood would affect him when he already had so many deals in place.

"Next time tell us when you're hurt or sick," Dipper huffed, Mabel nodding in agreement. "We were really worried about you man!" Glancing to Mabel he blinked at noticing her right palm was bleeding while his left was bleeding. Looking down to their other hands he noticed the bracelets were still there, almost shinning. Znoy oy g laiqkj av yzuxe O's yu yuxxe.

"I know I know, next time I'll do my best to tell you!" Dipper caught his sister's eye, the girl understanding almost instantly what he wanted to do. There were some perks to being twins and in the dreamscape at the same time. Looking up to Bill Dipper was the one to speak.

"Hey Bill, we want to make a deal." At that Bill Cipher blinked, looking surprised. It was almost unheard of for a person to make multiple deals with the same demon, but he supposed it wasn't too surprising since it _was_ these two. Mabel picked up where Dipper left off, grinning as widely as her brother as the two held hands, bracelets clinking together.

"We promise to take care of you if you promise to never leave us." Bill almost laughed, a part of him twisting in pain. It was the exact same deal that he had made with two other siblings long, long ago. "So, what do you say?"

"Deal then, Pine saplings." Dipper and Mabel grinned wickedly, holding out both their bleeding hands and speaking in unison.

"Shake on it." Bill laughed, taking each hand and shaking, feeling the energy of the two's blood seep into him, tying the deal into place more firmly than the spoken word every could. The twins knew what they were doing, he'd give them that much. Memories of thirty years ago fluttered into his head before finally disappearing, his maniac hold on the past disappearing. He had a new deal to fulfill, now. Joj eua qtuc zcoty yqov g mktkxgzout?

"Into hell we go, my twisted little twins."

* * *

><p>Mr. Caesar would like to remind you to double check your work upon completion.<p> 


	5. Games Aren't All Fun

Thanks to the genre that is Southern Gothic this just took a turn to the twisted side, but then again, it _is _Twisted Falls.

Warnings for character death, gore, and excessive pain, but it all happens in dreams those bits.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five <strong>

**::**

Dipper Pines ran for his life, breath coming out in harsh pants and legs burning with each new step he took. Skidding around a corner he scrambled to keep his balance, hands scrapping against the rocky ground and drawing blood. Not even sparing a thought for the pain he kept running, sounds bouncing off the environment and coming back distorted and twisted. Fearfully glancing back he saw nothing but the woods.

Suddenly face first on the ground he suppressed a scream before picking himself up and scrambling backwards, gun suddenly in his shaking hands, shoulders hunched and drawn in. Wide and bloodshot eyes darted around the landscape, sounds growing and shrinking in size before disappearing all together, along with all color. At the silence and colorless landscape Dipper's breath stopped. In a second he was off and running again, gun shoved into his back pocket haphazardly.

Seeing a lake suddenly appear in front of him he flailed to a stop, shoes digging into the dirt as he fell backwards to prevent himself from falling into the lake. Chest heaving and gasping for breath, lungs and side burning, Dipper looked into the lake, eyes widening at seeing the twenty-one year old man looking back at him. Shakily raising his hands, and seeing the reflection do the same, he tilted his head.

Was that...him? He still had his normal outfit on, although baggy cargo pants in place of his usual shorts. And he was still wearing his blue Pine Tree hat, so what...

Hearing a branch crack Dipper was standing up, gun back in his hands and safety off. Fingers on the trigger he looked around for what had made the noise. Forcing his breath to become slow and even through will alone he looked around, fear pounding in his heart and making his vision sharper than it could ever be. His back to the lake he heard another snap of a branch, finger twitching on the trigger.

A figure emerged from the silent woods. Dipper only had a glimpse before a gunshot was ringing throughout the forest, the figure falling to the ground on a choked whimper. Dipper only made sure his gun was loaded again before creeping forward, footsteps sure on the rocky shore. Reaching the forest line he saw the sight of a whimpering man, bullet wound a little above where his heart was.

Dipper cocked his head to the side, studying the strange figure. He looked to be no older than fifteen if he were to guess, blonde wispy hair matted down with sweat and dirt. His outfit, which was quickly becoming soaked with thick, black blood, looked to originally be a golden color. Olive skin was now pale and clammy. Dipper figured the teen was going into shock.

Seeing the teen open golden eyes and look at him with a pleading expression Dipper only raised his gun, firing a shot into one of the eyes. Nose crinkling distastefully at the smell of the dead body he backed away, heart still pounding in his chest. Everything in him screamed that this was _wrong_. Hearing a cracking sound in the soundless landscape he looked to the golden bracelet on his right wrist.

The triangles were all cracked or dented, the golden shine now nothing more than the color of rust. Each piece was oozing a thick black substance that flowed like oil. Brow furrowing in confusion Dipper turned around in a flash at hearing the sound of a footstep. Before he could fire he was on the ground, screaming at the broken wrist that he now sported. Clutching the appendage to his chest he glared up a blurry figure.

Choking as a heeled boot was suddenly placed across his neck his glare intensified. Above him was a figure with long black hair and cruel pink eyes. The rest of her was shrouded in shadows. Hearing the gun go off he felt himself freeze at realizing it had hit the spot between his eyes. Looking up in shock he saw the figure give a wicked smile, laugh on her lips. Trying to croak out a question as to why this was all happening the figure only pressed her boot further on his neck.

"You thought you could play the games demons do?"

Twelve-year-old Dipper Pines shot out of his bed with a scream, hands flying up to hold his throat. Abjlk dxjbp xob mixvba tfqe ifsbp. Shaking and crying he pushed himself up against the corner of a wall, hands now covering his mouth. Hearing a soothing whisper his eyes sought out the source, landing on Bill Cipher, who was now humming quietly.

Dipper felt his eyelids droop, body becoming heavy. Why was he up again? A...dream? No, it was probably just him almost falling off his bed again...right? Fully focused on the humming now he let his hands drop, mouth opening wide in a yawn. Sinking back down into warm covers he felt a warmth on his head, soothing his sweaty hair down. Losing himself in the sensation he drifted back off, mind trying to remember why he had been so terrified. There had been...something, right?

...what games did demons play?

::

Mabel and Dipper Pines were in their shared bathroom, getting dressed and ready for the day. Mabel was already dressed and brushing her teeth with a peppy attitude while Dipper was still half-asleep and trying to pull his shirt on over his pajamas.

"Is Pine Tree usually this bad in the mornings?" Bill asked curiously, watching as Dipper slipped on the rug and hit his head on the side of the tub on the way to the floor. Mable and Bill both winced in sympathy, Dipper only mumbling out that pain was hilarious. Bill mentally made a note of that, hoping that the other night's deal hadn't given the twins demon-like traits in personality.

"Hey Dip, you okay bro?" Mabel asked, pulling her brother up and watching as he only tilted dangerously to the side. "Did you even sleep last night?" At the question of his sleep Dipper made a series of grumbles and sounds, walking back into their room and snatching one of his blankets. Bill and Mabel watched as Dipper unsteadily walked back into the bathroom, wrapping himself around the blanket and then sliding into the tub and laying down. "I know you're not a morning person Dipper but _really_?"

"Sleeeeep," Dipper whined in a high voice, Bill snickering as he took a seat on the side of the tub. He had at first thought the Pines twins would be average twelve-year-old kids but they were actually pretty fun to be around, especially for moments like these.

"Alright, but you were warned," Mabel shrugged, climbing onto the bathtub edge like Bill. Balancing herself against the wall she put her hand on the knob for the cold shower water, Bill darting out of the way and already laughing. A part of him felt bad for his Pine Tree but this was going to be _hilarious_.

Stan Pines was fixing breakfast for his great niece and nephew, which involved mostly burning food, when he heard a high-pitched scream that startled him. Glancing to the ceiling he raised an eyebrow, yelping as Mabel suddenly came running around the corner and jumping into his arms, laughing hysterically.

He soon saw why when Dipper rounded the corner, soaking wet and pissed off as all hell.

"I don't even want to ask," Stan sighed, setting Mabel on the top of the table where she would be safe for a few minutes. The girl only laughed as Dipper started screaming and cursing and trying to tackle her to the ground. "Here's breakfast, if you kill each other make sure to clean up, I have tourists coming through!"

"Yes, Grunkle Stan," the two called, one filled with glee and the other with suppressed rage. Patting each on the head he went to open the shop, wondering if he should have intervened more and told them that fighting was wrong...

Aha, as if.

::

While Stan showed tourists around Soos and the twins sat in the living room watching television, Dipper finally dried and dressed. While Soos and Mabel were sharing the couch Dipper was sitting on the floor, Bill watching from under his hat. Watching Tiger Fist fade into a commercial of hands opening up to reveal doves Soos spoke up.

"Hey, look! It's that commercial I was telling you guys about!" While the commercial played Bill watched, getting a bad feeling. He wasn't sure why but he had learned to trust his instincts by now. When he saw the wooden image of a multicolored star with an eye he felt his whole self freeze. Zefiaobk xob xqqoxzqba ql qeb prmbokxqroxi.

Hearing the kids talking about going and visiting he started swearing in every language he knew. These kids just had to go and find the most dangerous things they could, and while he didn't mind that much he couldn't do a whole lot to help them. His dream demon form was made of energy and thought, and keeping after two hyperactive preteens like that was almost impossible!

He needed a way to help the twins when they were in trouble but _how_- Oh...that could work.

::

Stan Pines was at the cash register, checking for fake bills, when he heard the door open. Hearing footsteps approach the counter he was about to ask what he could help sell when a familiar voice spoke up, "Hello Stanford, you don't happen to be hiring, do you?"

Eye already twitching Stan looked up, seeing a cheeky fifteen-year-old grinning back at him, and goddammit he'd recognize that self-satisfied and smug grin anywhere. "You did _not_." Bill Cipher only grinned again, looking as innocent as he could. "You are an idiot."

"Rude," Bill huffed, blowing bangs out of his eyes, and wow, that was weird. It had been a long time since he had used a human body. "I didn't even possess this one! This body is all of my own making!"

"I repeat, you are an idiot," Stan groaned, rubbing his eyes and displacing his glasses. "What _possible _reason could you have to take on a human form?"

"Well, for one to keep a better eye on the twins," Bill chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I figured if I was a human who worked here I'd be able to get closer to them and protect them at the same time." Seeing Stan's glare he smiled again. "Oh come on Stanford, show a little trust!"

"With you? Not likely." Bill pouted, Stan crossing his arms and glaring again. Seeing the pout get worse he sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're not getting payed, you know that, right?"

"Jeez, you're still obsessed with money? What did I tell you about buying gold," Bill rolled his eyes, arms propped up on the counter now, wincing as Stan slapped his arms away. "Aha, pain is still hilarious."

"Nice to see you're as creepy as ever- They haven't seen you yet, right?" Bill blinked, thinking about the question. Well, they really _hadn't _seen his human form yet so... Watching the teen shake his head Stan sighed in relief. "Good, good...keep them away from those woods as much as you can, and see if you can get Dipper to think about something _other _than the supernatural."

"I suppose he's a lot like his Grandfather in that aspect," Bill replied gently, Stan flinching before giving the demon a glare. Texq exmmbkp tebk qelpb zefiaobk dolt rm? "You're not the only one who misses him, Stanford." Stan was about to say something before he was cut off by Mabel and Dipper running through, the two screaming and yelling at each other about books and grappling hooks.

"Hey, kids!" In a second the two froze where they were, Mabel holding a book out of reach and Dipper trying to get it. "Meet our new employee, he's going to be keeping an eye on you two when I'm not able. Which is always." Hearing that Stan had pretty much hired a babysitter both twins looked at the teenager distrustfully before the full sight of him set in.

The teen wasn't much taller than them, maybe a inch or two shorter than Wendy, and was dressed in a dapper suit that even had a black bow tie and black leather gloves. The golden vest and white undershirt went perfectly well with his olive skin tone and wispy golden hair that seemed to stand up in curls and fall around his face in equal amounts. A wide smile showed a gap tooth and sparkling golden eyes.

The two twins stared for a minute of silence before glancing at each other, each throwing a hand in the air. "MINE!" In a flash they were fighting and yelling again, Stan sighing and Bill grinning with unholy joy. F txokba vlr qefp tlria yb Zfmebomfkbp. TXOKBA VLR.

"Your problem now," Stan grumbled, heading towards the back for more inventory. "Oh, the guy's name is Bill, too!" At once the two twins, on the floor and trying to kill each other, stopped and looked to the teen, who was grinning brightly.

"...Don't tell me," Dipper muttered, blush already on his face. "_Bill_?!"

"Hiya, Pine Tree, Shooting Star!" Walking over he picked the two twins up by the back of their shirts, Mabel looking amused and Dipper still blushing a bright pink. "Thanks to that deal we made I had enough power to craft my own human body, that way I'll be able to help you two more."

"You're right, Dipper," Mabel smiled, looking at her brother. "Yours." Just like that Dipper was trying to strangle his sister again, Mabel laughing loudly as Bill held them apart. He suddenly had the feeling that he had signed up for a lot more than he had bargained for. Blinking as Soos came through sweeping he gave a smile.

"Hi, I'm Bill, your new co-worker. Do you know why these two are screaming words I don't understand?" Because Bill was very old, and he knew _a lot _of languages.

"Hm, probably twin speak," Soos explained, poking Dipper in the head, who only shouted out more incomprehensible words. "Twins speak their own language when they're small and still learning to speak, I'm Soos, by the way!"

"Hi Soos- Twin speak?" Seeing the nod he groaned, shoulders slumping as he set the arguing twins down. "Not again...the first time was bad enough..."

::

"Is it just me or is this place like a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack?" Dipper asked, looking around the Tent of Telepathy they were now in. Bill was sitting between the twins, arms crossed and looking around distrustfully, same as Dipper. Soos and Mabel on the other hand were stuffing their faces with food and looking interested. "They even have their own Soos." Soos took a second to glare at the maintenance worker walking past, Dipper rolling his eyes.

"I don't feel her energy..." Bill mumbled under his breath, Dipper giving him a curious look. "Ah, just talking to myself. Nothing to worry about, Pine Tree," Bill grinned, ruffling Dipper's hair under his hat, the preteen giving a huff.

"Oo, it's starting it's starting!" Mabel excitedly bounced, the others turning their attention to the stage. Dipper and Bill only crossed their arms, senses telling them both that this _was not right_. And after the gnome incident Dipper was starting to trust his instincts a lot more. As the curtains rose the large shadow suddenly disappeared to show a young child who didn't look older than the twins.

"Hello America! My name is 'Lil Gideon!" Gideon clapped his hands together and a swarm of doves flew out of his hair dramatically, prompting the applause of the audience. Bill seemed to choke on a snicker while Dipper look confused.

"_That's_ Stan's mortal enemy?"

"But he's so wittle," Mabel cooed, Dipper rolling his eyes as Gideon had a 'vision.' Seeing just how bogus it was he shook his head. "It came true..."

"What? I'm not impressed." Looking to Bill he saw the demon-in-disguise was staring at the ceiling, looking confused and irritated. "Bill?"

"Oh? Hm?" Dipper gestured towards the stage where Gideon had started a cheesy song, Bill snorting at the sight. "I can't believe I'm saying this but he's a bigger fraud than your Great-Uncle, which personally I thought was impossible." Dipper chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Come on everybody rise up! I want you to keep it going!" Dipper watched as the whole audience stood up, including him. Looking in confusion to Bill, who had stood up also, the demon only shrugged, looking unnerved. It was obvious neither of them had meant to stand up and yet...

After the show ended the crowed flooded out, Soos and Mabel talking about the show while Bill and Dipper lingered behind them, still unnerved, "Hey, Bill...I wasn't the only one weirded out by how that kid made everyone stand up, right? I mean, I didn't even _want _to stand up!"

"Don't worry Pine Tree, it wasn't just you," Bill sighed, scratching the back of his head. "It could be that he's an _actual _psychic but I can't tell when I'm in my human form." Seeing Dipper's look he gave a shrug. "My senses are dulled in this form, think of it like...think of it like one of your senses disappearing. You can still function but it's like you're off-kilter."

"That sounds terrible," Dipper shuddered, Bill patting him on the back. "Why don't you just stay in your demon form if that's the case?"

"Human form is more subtle for some things, besides, it means I can keep a closer eye on you kids, seeing how much trouble you get into and all," Bill teased, Dipper huffing again and crossing his arms, although he was hiding a small smile, one that didn't last long when his sister ran up and caught him by the arm, dragging him off and dramatically describing something.

Bill let out a smile before pausing in his steps, turning around to look at the wooden star on the top of the tent. Eyes narrowing he let out a small growl, form tense. "I won't let you hurt them...

"Not this time."

::

"You're so much like him." Dipper Pines screamed at the metal pipe that was lodged into this shoulder, twisting bone and muscle and causing blood to start to flow. Metal pipe jerked out Dipper screamed again, the scream sudden torn away as he was kicked away harshly.

Panting heavily and trying to control himself he blearily noticed the lake in front of him, his body once again a different age. This time he looked to be the age Bill was in his own human form. Fifteen, no less. Hearing the woman laughing behind him he gritted his teeth, pulling himself to his feet, free hand clutching the bleeding and torn shoulder.

The pain was something he would never be able to describe. It was an all-encompassing feeling that gave him trouble even concentrating, let alone standing. Seeing the lady's smile fall he let his own grow. He may have been weak but he would still _fight_. "So, the little child has some fight in him...I'd say I'm impressed but it's just the death throes, and they never last very long..."

"Go to hell," Dipper hissed, screaming as another metal pipe went flying through his stomach, tearing into everything in it's path and burying into the ground behind him. Bleeding hole in his stomach he panted, body almost falling over. It was only through a sheer force of will that he was still standing. "You won't win."

"A child who thinks he can play the demon games, my my what a masochistic little boy you are." Feeling the gentle scratch of nails against his cheek he only glowered, the woman laughing. "You have spirit, I'll give you that much... Alright, little boy. You want to play a demon's game?"

The woman's hand shot out, holding Dipper's torn shoulder harshly, the other hand pressed flat against his chest, directly over his heart. Dipper bit back the scream he wanted to let out, instead glaring at the laughing woman in front of him. "Round One, face my cute little helper."

A searing heat, like that of a heated poker, spread from the woman's hand, Dipper finally letting out his scream. When the woman stepped back Dipper collapsed to his knees, body shaking. He looked down to his shirt, a hole burnt straight through. On his skin was an ugly scarring of a star, like something from a pentagram. The skin was puckered and bright red, scarred all around.

Feeling the hand tap his forehead he looked up, the elegantly dressed lady smiling. Dipper would have mistaken it for kindness had he not known better. "For your sake it would be better to stay silent about our little game, wouldn't want to worry your sister, after all." Dipper only narrowed his eyes further, the woman laughing. "Oh please, I wouldn't even waste my time with her, she's too _soft_. Although an argument could be made that she's stronger than you."

"I won't let you hurt them," Dipper forced out, the woman laughing again, this time almost hysterically.

"_Please_! I may be a demon but you're nothing but an _angel_!" The woman's eyes widened as she was suddenly pressed against a tree forcefully, Dipper's hands clinging to her vest as he kept her in place. Glaring at the boy demonically Dipper only gave his own grin, smile wicked.

"I may be on their side but I am _not _one of them. You want me to play a demon game with you? Fine then, _let's play_."

Twelve-year-old Dipper awoke with a start, breath coming out in gasps as he sat up in his bed. Looking around he saw that Mabel was fast asleep and snuggling Bill, who was back in his demon form for the night. Erjxkp kbsbo tfk xq abjlk dxjbp. Quietly creeping up Dipper made his way for the bathroom, dragging a stool in front of the mirror and pulling his shirt up. Seeing nothing but smooth pale skin he frowned, confused.

Hadn't he been hurt on his chest?

Shaking it off he yawned, walking back to bed. Crawling under the covers he let himself drift back off, a part of his mind yelling at him that this _wasn't right what are you doing you're in terrible danger! _Well, he was sure he was just imaging things. After all, what was there to be afraid of? In his heart however he already knew the answer.

Demons.

* * *

><p>Mr. Caesar wishes to inform you that three left turns are needed to reach your destination.<p> 


	6. Wrong

I keep forgetting to update here, whoops! Anyways, here's chapter 6! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**::**

"And let me tell you after that opening ward was drawn this town just _oozed _supernatural things. It was ridiculous, not to mention the _people _that came through. They were often stranger than the creatures!" Dipper, sitting on a stool by the gift shop counter, listened with fascination as Bill, back in his human form, walked around the shop floor, marking up prices on various merchandise. "Especially that Trembly fellow, ugh, always regretted letting _him_ through the barrier!"

"Trembly?" Dipper asked, head tilting curiously. Bill just grinned, pulling Dipper's hat over his eyes and making him squeak and bat his hand away.

"You'll probably learn about him later what with how curious you two are- Speaking of, where's your sister?" Dipper shrugged, looking around the room.

"She was here earlier...she might have left to make a new sweater? There was something she was screaming about yarn and sparkles." Seeing Bill's look he grinned, "It happens a lot so I don't much thought into it anymore- Hey, I thought you weren't allowed to tell us the secrets of Gravity Falls?"

"Well, technically I'm not," Bill pointed out, walking back behind the counter, "I'm telling you stories of when I was younger. Completely different." Dipper only shook his head, looking amused.

"Demon deals are all about wording, aren't they?" Seeing the wink he was given Dipper snorted. "You're a dork, you know that, right?" Fkloguhq zkr sodb wkh jdphv ehfrph wzlvwhg.

"So says the _king_ of dorks," Bill grinned, flicking a pouting Dipper in the forehead. Any more teasing was cut off as they saw Mabel slide into the room, arms held out to show her newest sweater. "Wow, Shooting Star, I haven't seen something that bright since the sun."

"Uh...how many times did you bedazzle that thing?" Dipper asked, eyes trying to withstand just how bright it was. Mabel only grinned and laughed, looking proud of herself.

"Not as many as you would think, I mainly used broken glass!" Feeling a pair of sunglasses put over his eyes he blinked, sighing in relief. Now that his eyes were covered he could indeed see that Mabel had used broken glass in her new sweater design.

"Is that safe?" Because really, he could not see that as being a safe design, more of a safety _hazard _than anything. Mabel only crossed her arms at the question and pouted.

"I'm unappreciated in my time." Hearing the doorbell ring from the back all three blinked, vaguely hearing Stan yell for someone to answer the door. "I'll get it!" In a flash Mabel was running off, Dipper finally taking the sunglasses off and looking over to Bill, who only looked amused.

"She's very creative with her sweaters, isn't she?" Dipper only snorted, leaning over to put the sunglasses on Bill's own face, the demon laughing.

"You have _no _idea," Dipper rolled his eyes, looking amused at the memories of his sister. "She one time tried to make a sweater out of spoons." Seeing Bill's look he laughed, "No no! She did! Our parents were on a weekend trip for work and we were left with this really nasty babysitter, right? Well Mabel thought the old lady would feel better if she had a sweater, _that _was when the disaster really started..."

::

Opening the door with a bright smile Mabel completely forgot that glass in the sunlight could have enough power to blind someone, as evidenced by the screaming shriek she heard when she opened the door. Looking around and seeing no one she shrugged, turning back around and shutting the door behind her. She didn't even get a few steps before she heard knocking. "Hello?"

"Howdy." Gideon Gleeful grinned at her with a strained smile, a pair of dark sunglasses on his face. Mabel gave a smile back, a sense in the back of her head screaming for her to shut the door and go hide behind her family. A sense that something was _wrong wrong wrong_.

"It's 'wittle ole' you!" Mabel really had been impressed by the child psychic the other night, even if Dipper and Bill had been skeptical and worried. She found the performer charming like the southerner he was. Seeing he was recognized Gideon only grinned, the smile looking a tad less fake this time.

"Haha, yeah, my song's quite catchy." Shaking himself he seemed to enter into a business persona full of charm and southern grace. "Now, I know we haven't formally met but after yesterday's performance, well, I just couldn't get your sweet laugh out of my head!" Hearing the girl let out a burst of flattered giggling he laughed himself, "That's the one! My oh my what a delight you are!

"Now you see, when I saw you in the audience last night I said to myself, 'Now there's a kindred spirit! Someone who appreciates the _sparkly _things in life.'." Mabel had now fully opened the door and was leaning close to Gideon with each word he spoke, captivated at the sweet tone of voice. He really was nice!

"That's totally me! I _love _sparkly things!" Hearing the faint yelling of Stan asking who was at the door Mabel felt something stop her before she could answer. Why did she have to tell her Great-Uncle Gideon was here? He would only run the child off, and he really _was _a sweet guy. So...she supposed she didn't _have _to tell Stan anything...right? "It's no one, Grunkle Stan!"

"I appreciate your discretion," Gideon smiled, hand lowering form where he had been clutching his bolo tie, Mabel passing it off as an odd quirk. Fkloguhq zkr fdq'w sodb wkh jdphv euhdn. "Now, Stan's no fan of mine, so me being here could be seen as a bit problematic. I just don't know how a lemon so sour could be related to a peach so sweet!"

"Gideon!" Mabel laughed, hand covering her mouth and face flushing in delight. _Wrong wrong wrong._ Gideon only smiled even wider, eyes glinting from under his sunglasses.

"What do you say we step away from here, maybe chat a bit more. Perhaps in my dressing room?"

"Oh! Makeovers! Sure! Let me just tell my brother-" Mabel paused in her words, hand on the doorknob. She didn't _have _to tell Dipper, right? Really, he was busy talking with Bill and having fun, and Mabel didn't want to worry him when he was finally having fun this summer! Besides, she would only be gone for a little while. "Oh, he probably won't mind. Lead the way!"

"Delightful!" Gideon smiled, hand once again lowering from his bolo tie, and why did he do that? Mable brushed it off with a shrug, shutting the door and following after Gideon. She felt another flesh of unease but pushed it away. Gideon was just a kid like her, one who probably wanted a friend.

What could go wrong?

::

"You okay there, Pine Tree?" Bill was sitting at the kitchen table and going through Stan's tax papers, the man was just _horrid _with math. Always had been. "You've been pacing for 24 minutes now."

"Yeah I just- Where's Mabel?! She's usually back by now! And she _always _tells me when she leaves somewhere!" Bill, without even glancing up, snagged Dipper by his vest and hoisted him up onto the table, the preteen not even noticing his change in location. "What if she's in danger!"

"She would have used her bracelet," Bill pointed out, tapping Dipper's own golden bracelet. The preteen seemed to relax at that before sighing and watching Bill work out the twisted math that kept Stan's business in the green. "I'm sensing an unhealthy co-dependency between you two."

"I don't know, maybe," Dipper shrugged, gesturing for the pencil. Bill only rolled his eyes and handed it over, Dipper solving the flaw in the numbers with ease. Feeling the pencil back in his hand he stared at Dipper, who didn't even seem to notice. "We were kind of all we had when growing up...plus Mabel is just so...so _Mabel_. I worry for her, you know?"

"...you just solved high-level mathematics..." Bill mumbled quietly, looking at the equation in confusion. "...how...you're _twelve_." Dipper only sighed morosely, still worried over his sister.

"Bye Gideon! See you tomorrow!" Hearing Mabel's voice Dipper was falling off the table and rushing off in a flash, tackling his sister in a hug. "Hey Dip! What's up with you? You look like you just saw another horror movie!" Walking into the kitchen for a snack Dipper trailed after her, looking for any wounds or broken bones. Seeing his sister was fine, and covered in make up and fake nails, he huffed.

"What's up? You're what's up! You had me worried to death! This town is full of crazy stuff, what if something happened to you and I wasn't there, like the gnomes and Jeremy all over again!"

"Okay, the gnomes were a freak accident," Mabel pointed out, grabbing a soda and taking a seat next to Bill, who was torn between making sure Mabel was okay and wondering _how the hell _Dipper had solved the tax problem. "And Jeremy wasn't _that _bad, I mean, it was just a _little _school-wide humiliation. I don't think it really called for you pushing him off a two-story building and into a dumpster."

"He was lucky the dumpster was there," Dipper grumbled, Bill giving him a sunny smile. "My intent was to have him land on a pile of wood splinters- That's off point! Where were you?!" Mabel rolled her eyes before taking a sip of soda. "You could have died!"

"Jeez, you're worse than Mom! Relax bro, I was just hanging out with new pal, Gideon, we did makeovers!" Seeing Dipper glare even more she gave a huff. "What? I can't hang out with friends now?" Qhyhu wuxvw d vrxwkhuqhu zkr qhyhu jlyhv d uhdo vploh.

"I don't trust him," Dipper grumbled, arms crossed. "I feel like there's something..." Shaking his head he sighed, shoulders slumping. "You're right, Mabel. I shouldn't keep you from any friends you make- I just... Just tell me when you go out, okay? You _know _how dangerous this town is."

Mabel felt like telling Dipper that she could do what she pleased and he had no say in the matter but quickly pushed the thoughts away. This was her _brother_, he always looked out for her! "Yeah...okay. Sorry, I just didn't think you'd worry this much, especially since you were so wrapped up in talking to Bill...I just kind of wanted someone to hang out with and do girly things with, you know?"

Dipper sighed, scratching the back of his head. He supposed he really hadn't been spending much time with Mabel lately. Getting an idea he swallowed his pride and gave his sister a grin, "Okay, how about tonight you take those fake nails off and we'll paint each other's nails?"

"Oo! I want my nails painted!" Bill grinned widely, Bill and Mabel both looking at him before laughing.

"So how about it, Mabel? We'll have our own paranormal investigator's night out." Feeling the confused thoughts and feelings about Gideon fade away to almost nothing Mabel gave an enthusiastic nod, almost falling out of her chair. "Great!"

::

Bill Cipher let his mind wander, searching for the dreams of one Gideon Gleeful. Finding nothing but that of his family members he released his hold on the dreamscape, snapping back into his physical form. Looking around the twins' room he finally found a clock that read three in the morning, which was unusual. Even factoring in it was summer most of the younger kids were asleep by now. Even Dipper, who often stayed awake for hours reading the journal, was passed out in bed.

Mostly because Bill had sang them to sleep again, although he hadn't managed to escape the death hug hold that Dipper had managed to get on him. A part of him thought it should be demeaning that a dream demon of his status was being snuggled like a plush toy but...the kid was just so cute! And he really _had _done a good job on the gold-painted nails that he now had, even in his demon form.

Giving one last glancing search for Gideon, and finding nothing, he sighed and check on the Pines, making sure to bat away any forming nightmares. Ghprqv fdq klgh iurp rwkhu ghprqv. Satisfied he let himself drift off into his own meditative state, feasting on the dream energy he could find.

He decided not to think on the black hole of energy he felt towards the Gleeful residence.

::

"Whoa, the view from your family's factory is nuts!" Mabel exclaimed, eyes wide as she looked over the whole town. From such a high place she could see why Gravity Falls was such a beautiful town, even if inside it held secrets that could kill you. Maybe that's why all those people had come though, because they _knew _something was hidden. Shaking her thoughts off she looked back to Gideon with a grin. "Good thing we both brought our...

"Opera glasses!" The two brandished the glasses and pointed them at each other, laughing like the children they were. Gideon was the first to speak, small smile on his face, "You know Mabel, when I'm up here, lookin' down on all those little ole people, I feel like I'm _king _ of all I survey..." Lightening his voice he looked over to the confused girl with a smile. "I guess that makes you my queen!"

"Aha, you're being so nice to me right now!" Mabel grinned, cheeks flushing without her wanting to. The way Gideon had said that had sounded...not right. But, it was just a compliment, right? It wasn't like accepting a nice compliment would hurt her! "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping that, well... Mabel Pines, I've never felt as close with someone as I have with you...will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Seeing the girl's shocked expression Gideon smiled nervously, blushing and looking down. "I know it's rather sudden and unexpected...but I simply can't stop my feelings around you! Please say you'll go..."

"Gideon, I..." _Wrong wrong wrong_. "I really like you Gideon, but...not...not like _that. _Can't we- Can't we just be friends? Or-" Seeing the other set a hand on his bolo tie she fell silent, as if her voice had been lost. Pdjlf fdq wzlvw wkh euljkwhvw ri vrxov.

"Oh please Mabel, at least give me a chance! It'll be just one lil' ole date! I swear on my lucky bolo tie." Gideon really was sweet, and it _was _just _one _date. What could it hurt? And she really didn't want to hurt his feelings, he was really nice to her, after all!

"I...I guess if it's just one date..." Getting a hug Mabel smiled nervously. It would be fine, she told herself. Just one date and then they could move past this and go back to being friends! After all, she was sure Gideon would understand, he seemed like a reasonable person, after all!

_Wrong wrong wrong_.

::

"No matter how many times you look at the door it isn't going to make her come back any faster," Bill pointed out from his spot in the floor, raising an eyebrow as Dipper groaned and rolled off the armchair and into his lap. Pulling the papers out from under the small preteen he used Dipper's back as a table, scribbling down notations and making note of what needed to change.

How was Stan still in business even?

"What if she's dead in a ditch?" Dipper asked, not bothering to move from his new spot. "Or what if she was mauled by a unicorn? Or kidnapped by the gnomes. Or taken by vampires. Or swallowed by a monster. Or-" Feeling a mouth cover his hand he only whined, Bill rolling his eyes.

"Kid, she's fine. If she was in any danger her bracelet, which I share a telepathic link with, would let me know. She can also use it to summon me if she's _really _in danger. There's no need to worry so much."

"...I hate your logic," Dipper muttered when his mouth was released. "It's... Shut up. I just hate your logic. Your logic is destroying my panic-streaked reasoning."

"Sort of the point, Pine Tree- Can you figure this part out?" Dipper looked at the papers that were put in front of him, eyes tracing over the tax forms.

"How is Grunkle Stan still in business..." Bill opened his mouth to respond only to let out a squeak as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Mabel, who talking faster than Bill could understand. "You agreed to go on a date with Gideon?! Why?!" Mabel only whined, clinging to her brother, the two reverting to their own twin speak.

Tuning the twins out Bill pulled himself back into his sitting position and sighed, going back to trying to do the Mystery Shack taxes, which was rather hard when he had two arguing twins in his lap. Seeing the bottom line of the last forum he quietly summoned blue fire into his hand and set the papers on fire, flicking the ashes into a corner. Noticing the twins were looking at him now he only sighed again.

"Never run a business like Stanford...you will regret it."

::

"I don't know I'm just worried, I mean, what if the date goes wrong and Gideon hurts her!"

"Then she'll probably leave him dead in a ditch somewhere," Bill smirked, sighing at Dipper's panicked expression. "Calm down Pine Tree, your sister can take care of herself. I mean, she's stronger than you are."

"Yeah, Mabel is as tough as they get," Wendy chimed in, patting Dipper's back as she moved to get to the cash register, Bill stocking the curios on various shelves. Dipper, sitting in his usual stool, only sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Come on man, what's this really about?"

"I don't know I just- I have a bad feeling about that kid," Dipper mumbled, nervously rubbing his bracelet. "I just...I feel like he's up to something and I don't want Mabel getting caught up in anything that could hurt her."

"You're a good brother, dude," Wendy smiled, "But Mabel will be fine, I mean, the whole _town _is talking about her date, so there's gonna be eyes on her the _whole_ time. If any funny business goes down I'll know in a status update in seconds!" Dipper smiled, looking slightly reassured.

"Hey PT, come help me get more stock out of the back." Dipper nodded, jumping off his stood and following after Bill to the backroom where they kept the stock of cheap goods Stan got in not so legal ways. Feeling himself pulled up and set on a tall box he blinked and looked at Bill, who was looking serious. "I know you don't trust Gideon, and believe me, I don't either...but Shooting Star seems to, so for now we'll just grit on teeth and keep an eye on her from the shadows, okay?"

"...Okay." Dipper managed a smile as Bill grinned and flipped his hat off, ruffling his hair. "You really like doing that to my hair, huh?"

"It's soft," Bill offered in way of explanation, Dipper rolling his eyes and putting his hat back on. "That and it always makes you feel better." The preteen paused, giving Bill a sincere smile.

"Thanks...now come on, we better get back to work before Stan starts yelling at us. Again."

::

Dipper twisted and turned in his sleep, mumbling under his breath and panting as if he had been sprinting. Bill watched with worry, not sure how to sooth the twisted dreams that were tumbling through the boy's head. Usually he was able to untangle the fears and anxieties that caused nightmares but the twisted dreams were still unformed, as if they weren't sure what to be afraid of. Qljkwpduhv duh fdxvhg eb whuuru.

Mable was sleeping peacefully, with the occasional bad dream of Gideon passing through that Bill batted away effortlessly. Dipper though...Bill wasn't sure how to soothe Dipper. It wasn't until he heard a pained and terrified whimper from the boy that he took on his human form and gathered the preteen into his arms, wrapping the blankets around him and gently running a hand through his hair.

Humming one of his more soothing songs quietly into the still room he watched in relief as Dipper slowly started to relax, tense shoulders dropping and cries and whimpers all but dying out. Leaning back against the headboard Bill wondered if he should be worried. Not many things could cause such aggravated sleep patterns, at least, not ones that Bill was unable to soothe.

Holding the fitfully sleeping preteen closer Bill sighed. He had a feeling this would lead to nothing good.

Zkdw duh brx diudlg ri?

* * *

><p>Mr. Caesar says 13 is a very lucky number.<p> 


	7. You're Not The Only One Who Can Fight

I had something clever to say and then I forgot it... Oh, yeah, if you guys ever have any problems with the codes then send me a PM and I'll be glad to tell you the chapter codes, or if you want to solve them yourself I'll tell you how.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven <strong>

**::**

"I still can't believe you agreed to go on another date with the guy," Dipper muttered, trying to figure out how to make the fishnet he was supposed to be making for one of the exhibits. Mabel was sitting beside him and gluing fake eyes to a stuffed cat, not seeming to care where the eyes actually ended up. "I mean, you don't even like him!"

"It's that I don't _like _him, it's just...I only like him as a friend-slash-little sister, you know? I mean, if I can just get him to see that we'd be better off as friends then it'd be fine!" Dipper watched as Mabel sighed, shoulders slumped, "I just don't want to hurt his feelings..."

"Everyone has to have their first heartbreak sometime," Dipper pointed out, Mabel giving him a pout. "Yours was with Norman-slash-the gnomes, Gideon's will be with you, and mine was with Jacob- Ugh...Jacob..."

"Who's Jacob?" The two twins looked up as Bill walked in, reading glasses on his face and papers in hand. Taking a seat on the living room armchair he looked down at the two, who were staring at him intently. "...what?"

"Are you- Are you wearing glasses?" Dipper asked, trying to hold back his blush. It was hardly his fault if glasses were his weakness. "Why are you wearing glasses? Do you even need glasses?" And no, he decided not to think on the fact his voice had cracked.

"Apparently I do, this human body doesn't have such good eyesight, at least, not compared to the last one," Bill huffed, making a mark on the papers. "How did your Uncle convince me to permanently do the numbers for this place...that conman, I swear he could con the devil out of hell if he wanted."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Dipper snorted, getting his blushing under control and abandoning his fishing net. Taking a seat on the arm of the chair Bill was in he looked over the other's shoulders. "There's your problem, you're using the wrong equations. You should be- No that's- Stan _why_." Reaching for the papers Bill handed them over with no complaint, Dipper going to work on the numbers.

"Jacob was Dipper's first and last boyfriend," Mabel explained, looking at her brother to make sure he was absorbed in his math, otherwise she'd never be able to tell the story. "He was the cute dork type but he also ended up being a cheater. When Dipper found out his heart was pretty much broken...and so was Jacob..." Mabel snickered, wicked smile on her face. "Knitting needles can be used for more than just knitting."

"Good for you Shooting Star, looking out for you brother," Bill praised, Mabel grinning. Truthfully he was glad Mabel had done something because otherwise he would be seeking out this Jacob and dealing his own punishment. "So why were you two talking about ex-boyfriends?"

"Ugh, Gideon," Mabel sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I just don't know what to do! How do I convince him to just be my _friend_?!" Xliifkg kvlkov dsl ziv trevm nztrx gfim gdrhgvw.

"Use mind control?" Bill suggested, flinching at the hurt look Mabel shot him. "Okay okay, just...talk to him? I guess? Explain how you feel?" Shrugging he scratched the back of his head, "To be honest kid I'm not really good with the whole relationship thing."

"...at least you'll have that in common," Mabel muttered under her breath, Bill giving her a curious look. "Oh, nothing, just, heh, talking to myself. Anyways! I need comfort. Dipper!"

"I'm not a nerd!" Dipper screamed, almost falling off the chair. Seeing Bill and Mabel give him confused looks he chuckled nervously. "Aha, um, s-sorry. Uh, yeah, what did you want, Mabel?"

"A distraction." Grinning Mabel stood up, brushing herself off. Seeing Dipper give her a look she only smiled innocently. "Just a small itty bitty distraction-"

"For who and why."

"Stan. Cookies."

"Share."

"Half-half."

"Deal." Watching the two shake hands Bill wasn't sure if he should be worried or not when Dipper jumped up and walked to the door, clearing his throat dramatically. "UNCLE STAN SOMEONE IS STEALING SOMETHING FROM THE GIFT SHOP!"

"_**OVER MY DEAD BODY!**_" Mabel gave a thumbs up as she headed to where Stan kept the sweets, the man himself running past to the gift shop, half-dressed and screaming curses. Dipper only grinned and gathered the papers and Bill's hand, dragging him up to the attic. When they arrived Mabel waved the jar of cookies, her and Dipper sharing a high-five.

"You two are very good at what you do," Bill commented, catching a cookie that was tossed at him and taking a bite. "...I forgot how much I loved sweet things."

"You can have some of mine then," Dipper chuckled, "I don't eat sweets as much." Bill took a seat on Dipper's bad, the preteen giving him a sunny smile and a cookie. Wvnlmh wl mlg uvvo olev rh z orv gsvb fhv gl kilgvxg gsvnhvoevh.

"...I very much like sweet things."

::

"Remind me while we're out in the woods again?" Bill asked, hands in his pocket as he followed after Dipper, making sure the boy didn't trip from where he refused to look up from the journal. "I'm all for exploring and discovering and all that but does it have to happen at _night_."

"Jeez, what are you, afraid of the dark?" Dipper asked, wincing as he felt a small rock hit his head. Glaring back at Bill the demon only gave him a smile. "Rude."

"I'm a dream demon Kid, I _live _in the dark." It was more of the fact that he was afraid for _Dipper_. Gravity Falls wasn't the safest of towns, especially when the sun went down. Hearing another faint sound of something stalking them he suppressed a sigh, reapplying the spell around them that would keep them masked from most creatures.

"Alright so if we're here...then we need to go..." Bill watched in worry as Dipper began walking in circles around a tall tree, mumbling under his breath. Just as he was wondering if he should grab the boy and go back to the shack he shut the journal and tucked it into his jacket. "Up!"

"Up?" Bill asked, watching as Dipper jumped for a tree branch and began climbing, struggling more than seemed normal for someone of his age and height. "Uh, I know I call you Pine Tree but that doesn't mean you have to go and _climb _one." Letting his human form fade into that of his demon one he floated up after Dipper, making sure the kid didn't fall.

"Oh ha ha, it's not a pine tree you triangle." Huffing and struggling to pull himself up Bill only watched in amusement. Legs kicking in the air uselessly Dipper finally managed to claw his way up, panting heavily. "I-I h-hate climb-climbing..."

"Why are you even _climbing _a tree at night?" Dipper, not bothering to answer, only kept going, Bill keeping a sharp eye on him to make sure he didn't slip or fall. When they were finally in a small alcove of branches, leaves surrounding them, Dipper tried to slow his breathing only to gasp for air. "Hey, Kid, you alright?"

Dipper waved him off, pulling a small plastic device out of one of his pockets and putting it to his lips. Bill watched in confusion as Dipper pressed the button and inhaled whatever strange substance was inside, it had a weird smell, whatever it was. Seeing the preteen start to breath evenly again Bill sat down on his knee, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just my asthma acting up," Dipper sighed. Looking down to see Bill's confused look Dipper almost laughed. "It's a medical condition, when I push myself too hard or get near of any of my allergies my throat starts to close up and I can't breath. This thing," he paused to hold up his inhaler. "This is my inhaler, it has medicine in it that makes the swelling in my throat die down and lets me breath again. I usually don't need it that often but then again I usually don't climb trees this tall."

"Sometimes I forget how weak you humans are," Bill rolled his eye, trying not to let his worry and panic show. He knew that the twins, being young as they were, were fragile but this was... He'd have to keep a closer eye on Dipper.

"Ha ha," Dipper snorted, pulling the journal out again and finding the page he needed. "Okay...so, change back to your human form, first of all." Seeing the look he was given Dipper pouted and stared at Bill with wide, watery eyes, "Please?"

"...You're using your cuteness for evil." Seeing the pout get worse Bill sighed. "Fine fine! Just...stop that." Grinning now Dipper watched as Bill took on his human form, immediately falling through the branches and yelping, clinging on for dear life, Dipper bursting into laughter. "Yes, ha ha, it's very funny!" Scrambling back into a secure position he flicked the still laughing Dipper in the forehead. "Why are we here, PT?"

"We're here...because... Ah! This!" Bill only watched in confusion as Dipper started jumping up and down, trying to reach for something hidden in the leaves. Before he could ask he was suddenly catching an off-balance Dipper. "Ehe, thanks- Oh, this is for you."

"Is that...what I think it is..." Dipper grinned brightly as Bill carefully took the glowing blue apple from him. "I thought these trees had died off ages ago!"

"Nope! I found this tree the other day but the journal says the fruit only show themselves at night," Dipper explained, flipping through to the page he needed. "Demons need more than just their element, right? Well I know how you hate taking mine and Mabel's blood, even if it's only a few drops, so I figured this might help you."

"Kid you are something else," Bill finally sighed, pulling Dipper into a grateful hug, hand ruffling his hair. "Thanks, Dipper." Sfnzm orevh ziv uovvgrmt.

"Heh, no problem."

::

"That's it...there's no way out..." Walking through the backdoor Bill and Dipper shared a look, watching as Mabel paced the living room floor, chewing on her nails. "Death is the only option...one of us must perish..."

"Wha- Okay, no, let's- Let's not start the death talks again," Dipper butted in, taking his sister's arm and leading her to the kitchen. While Dipper pushed her into a chair and took one for himself Bill went to work on making tea, hoping they wouldn't notice the sleep spell he planned to put on it. "Now, what happened?"

"I don't know! I was in the friend zone but before I knew what was happening he pulled me into the romance zone!" Mabel whined, hands over her head. "It was just- It was like something came over me and it was all _wrong wrong wrong _but I tried to fight but I couldn't and I just _couldn't say no_."

"Whoa whoa, what do you mean you couldn't say no?" Dipper asked worriedly. The way his sister had said it...it was as if she had been controlled- But that wasn't possible, right? "Like, you didn't want to hurt him you couldn't say no...or-" Vcklhfiv gl nztrx xzm szev fmvckvxgvw ivhfogh.

"I couldn't _speak_," Mabel whispered, looking terrified. "I just...it felt like something was pressing around me, like rope wrapped around my throat! It wasn't fear or anything it was just..._something_." Shaking now Mabel threw herself at Dipper, the other catching her from years of experience.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Dipper soothed, arm wrapped around the girl's back while the other soothed her hair down. "You're away from him now and safe back at the shack with me and Bill, okay?" Looking to Bill for help the demon walked over, tilting Mabel's chin up and looking into tear-filled eyes.

"Aw, don't worry, Shooting Star. You'll be better after some nice sleep," Bill cooed, voice low, soft, and pleasant. It was all Dipper could do to keep his eyes open as Mabel passed out right away. Yawning Dipper forced himself to push away his tiredness.

"What- What did you do?" Seeing a cup of tea set in front of him Dipper blinked, watching as Bill took Mabel into his arms, sitting in her vacant seat. Seeing that Mabel was sleeping peacefully Dipper sipped at the tea, feeling a sense of peace fill him. "Wow...you make good tea."

"Of course I do," Bill bragged, running a gloved hand over Mabel's hair and sending a fraction of his power into her, bringing out her favorite dreams. "And all I did was use a little dream demon charm. She'll be sleeping peacefully until morning...although we still have to find a way to deal with Gideon."

"Yeah..." Dipper sighed, taking another sip of tea and feeling his eyelids droop. Staring at the tea accusingly he looked to Bill, "You drugged the tea, didn't you?"

"Well, that depends, does it count as drugging if I use magic?" Dipper only gave him a disapproving frown, Bill grinning and kissing him on the forehead. "Go to sleep, Pine Tree, we'll figure things out in the morning." Feeling himself picked up and held in Bill's free arm Dipper only huffed, letting the sleep magic drag him under.

Satisfied that both twins were sleeping peacefully Bill carried them towards the stairs, stopping in his tracks when he saw Stan, "What...what are you wearing- No, never mind that. Gideon seems to be using some sort of magic and forcing Mabel into a relationship she doesn't want."

"...I'm gonna set that brat on fire," Stan growled, ripping his Team Gideon t-shirt off and making Bill roll his eyes at the theatrics. "First though I'll take his life with my _bare hands_."

"Really, Stanford...you're always so violent. Just let us handle it," Bill grinned, dark glint in his eyes. "After all, this isn't my first time getting rid of magical dates gone wrong."

"It was one time!"

"Jeez, no wonder you can't run the numbers on your store, you're terrible at math! I seem to remember that you dated quite a few magical creatures. Let's see, there was the mermaid, the siren, the succubus, the centaur, oh and the _gargoyle_-"

"She was a sweet lady!" Laughing like a lunatic Bill dodged Stan's lunge, twins deep asleep at this point, and ran up the stairs, tucking the twins into bed and then running away from Stan again as he burst into the attic. "And we agreed to never talk about my dates!"

"We agreed to never talk about the werewolf," Bill cackled, shifting into his demon form and dodging another attack. "Still have those fleas? I won't look down on you if we need to give you another flea dip bath-" Zhp Hgzm gl gvoo blf gsv dvivdlou hglib.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

::

"Okay, just walk inside, tell the kid Mabel never wants to see or talk to him again, break his heart into pieces, and then run away before he can use his powers- Oh what am I _saying_," Dipper laughed to himself. "He doesn't _have _powers!" Walking to the door of the restaurant he paused, "Well...even if he does I'll just run before he can use them."

Looking around the high-class and fancy building he finally spotted Gideon's table, walking over with his hands in his pockets. Seeing the large menu he was holding Dipper shook his head before clearing his throat, earning the other's attention, "Oh, Dipper Pines, how are you? You look good, you look good." Dipper stood by his first assessment, this kid was _creepy_.

"Thanks, you, uh... Look Gideon, we've got to talk." Seeing he had the boy's attention he continued, feeling a prickling sense of dread in the back of his mind. "Mabel isn't joining you tonight, she, uh- Okay, see, she really likes you as a _friend_. _Just_ a friend. None of this dating or being together just _friends_. She didn't want to hurt you so I volunteered to explain it to you."

"Oh...I see..." Dipper felt a tension in the air, like the feeling before an electrical storm broke out. Hair bristling on the back of his neck he felt adrenaline pumping through him. _Something _was _wrong wrong wrong_. "I'm glad you've explained this to me, I never intended to hurt Mabel."

"You...didn't?" _Wrong wrong wrong_.

"Oh heavens no!" Gideon chuckled, slipping out of his seat and moving to stand in front of Dipper, pleasant smile on his face. "I thought she enjoyed the dates, if I had known that she hadn't- Well, you tell her not to worry, and I'll make sure to apologize to her first thing tomorrow!" Holding out his hand Dipper hesitantly shook it, feeling a shot of pain go through him. Before he could react the feeling was gone.

"R-Right, okay, um, cool. S-See you later, then." Hands back in his pockets Dipper walked out of the building, nervously glancing behind him to see Gideon was getting back into his seat. Shrugging it off he went outside, taking a deep, cleansing breath of cool night air. Finding the others he went to work at reassuring his sister that Gideon was sorry and that everything was fine as the two headed home, Bill making jokes the whole way back.

As they walked Dipper tried to get rid of the feeling that everything felt _wrong_.

::

"Are you sure this is safe?" Dipper asked, looking out the second-story window to see the mountain of pillows that was sitting underneath, waiting to be dived into. "This feels not safe."

"GERONIMO!" Before Dipper could even move to stop her Mabel was jumping out the window and into the pillows, popping out a second later and laughing like lunatic. "Bro that was awesome! You have to try it!"

"I don't know-"

"You worry too much, PT!" Bill grinned, giving a push and watching as Dipper screamed all the way down into the pillow pile, clutching his heart and panting heavily when he came out. "See! Pillow Mountain is perfectly safe!" A few seconds later Bill blinked as a large figure jumped past him and out the window, screaming in joy. "Soos likes it."

"Go Soos!" Mabel cheered, laughing as Soos landed in the pillows and ended up sending Dipper flying into the air from the force of his landing. Bill easily caught the shaking boy by the back of his shirt in midair. "Nice catch!"

"Usually it's the shooting stars that fly," Bill mused, wicked grin on his face as he dropped Dipper back into the pile, the preteen screaming again. Ah, the sweet sweet screams of a terrified child. Music to his ears. Hearing the phone ring he called down, "Phone's ringing in the shop."

"Soos, send Dipper flying again-"

"I'll get the phone!" Dipper almost screamed, fleeing the pillows and laughing friends as he hurriedly picked up the phone. "Mysterious Shack of Mystery Gift Shop, how can I help you?" Dipper felt like scrubbing his tongue with soap. Why they all had to say stupid things like that he would never know.

"_Greetings there friend! It's Gideon Gleeful here, and I'm glad you picked up and not your sister!_" Raising an eyebrow Dipper pulled the phone away, glancing at it curiously. Something felt...off.

"Oh, uh, you are?"

"_As sure as apple pie! See I have a little dilemma, I wanted to get your sister a gift, you know, to really show her how sorry I am for mixing up all those feelings! My problem is that I don't know her as well as _you _do, so I was wondering if you would consider stopping by my family's factory later tonight, you know, just to help me pick something out for her._"

"Oh, um...I don't...really know. Stan doesn't usually want us going out at night." Dipper was much more in tune with his sixth sense after coming to Gravity Falls, and everything about this felt _wrong_. "Are you sure you really need _my _help? I mean, Mabel isn't really hard to shop for, just, glitter and sparkles and things like that." He should hang up, or call for Bill, or _escape_-

"_Oh it's just for a few minutes, and the factory isn't far from the Mystery Shack! Just a short five minute walk there, five minutes of helping me out, and then five minutes back! You won't even be gone for half an hour!_" Well...when he said it like that...it would only be twenty minutes _max_, and the kid really did sound sincere in wanting to apologize to Mable. He was sure it wouldn't hurt...

"...okay, can you give me the address and time you want me there?" Reaching for pen and paper he readjusting his phone, feeling another tug of pain that he brushed off. He was probably just a bit sore from last night's asthma attack. Xszin zmw tizxv zmw nztrx xzm ovzw gl wvzgs.

"_Sure thing friend! 412 Gopher Road, and how about we say around 7?_" Dipper jotted down the information, Gideon speaking again, "_Also I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, wouldn't want to ruin Mabel's surprise, after all! If anyone asks you can tell them you're just going for a late night stroll, _okay?"

"Okay," Dipper smiled, "See you then, bye." Hanging up the phone Dipper went back outside, head feeling fuzzy. What was he- Yelping as he was tackled back into Pillow Mountain he coughed and climbed his way out, looking over to see Mabel giggling.

"So who was that on the phone?"

"Wha- Oh, just some bill collector guy," Dipper snorted, rolling his eyes. "You think Stan would have all the numbers _blocked _by now considering how many calls he gets-" Squeaking as he was pulled under the pillows he 'swam' back up to see Bill pop up a few seconds later, laughing like a maniac. "This is why I don't trust you two! One day you will suffocate me with pillows- Oh no..."

In retrospect he should have seen the double tackle coming.

::

Seeing it was almost seven Dipper jumped off his bed and ran downstairs, heading towards the door. He didn't even get his hand on the knob before Bill was picking him up by the back of his shirt, "And just where are you going?"

"Relax, Bill," Dipper grinned, "I'm just going out real quick, the journal said something about these flowers that only show up around sunset and I want to check them out." Seeing Bill's look he rolled his eyes. "It's not _in _the forest, it's right on the edge. I'll be fine."

"...Use your bracelet if you need help, okay?" Dipper nodded, Bill sighing and dropping him back to his feet. "Seriously Pine Tree, slightest hint of trouble and you call me."

"Jeez, I'll be fine," Dipper chuckled, opening the door and waving back, "I'll be back soon, okay?" Bill only nodded, arms crossed and fingers tapping an uneasy rhythm into his biceps. Something about this...something didn't feel right. Dipper almost never went on a journal hunt without one of them, and if he did he made sure to tell them exactly where he would be and _exactly _when he would be back.

"Hey Bill! What does it mean when the stove catches on fire all at once?!" Sighing Bill shut the door and headed to the kitchen. He was an all powerful dream demon that had lived for centuries and knew vast amounts of knowledge that would make mortal men lose their minds.

He was also a babysitter.

::

"Hello? Gideon?" Peering into the warehouse, which seemed to be empty, Dipper looked around curiously. The building looked to be old yet it was filled with boxes upon boxes of what looked like Lil' Gideon merchandise. "Gideon? You here?" Digging around in his pockets for a watch he saw it was a little past seven. "Huh...maybe he's late..."

"Oh, I'm not late at all, _friend_." Jerking around at the voice he saw Gideon was sitting in a large, leather chair, one of his dolls in his lap as he looked at Dipper cruelly. "Tell me, Dipper, how long have you been livin' in this town? A week, two?" Seeing the boy frozen he chuckled, "Boy there's secrets in this town you couldn't even _begin _to comprehend."

"Something tells me you didn't just bring me here to help you find something for Mabel," Dipper sighed, subtly seeing how far it was from where he was to the door. If he could just get outside-

"You won't be going anywhere, boy." Choking at the feeling of hands around his throat he wildly looked back around, heart racing at seeing he was floating in the air, pale blue energy wrapped around him. This was nothing like Bill's energy, which was warm and gentle. This energy was twisted and cruel. It felt like it was trying to _destroy _him. "You turned my peach dumplin' against me, and for that you're gonna pay."

Screaming as he was slammed against the wall Dipper sunk to the floor, chest rattling as he took a shaky breath. Looking back to Gideon he saw the boy was clutching his bolo tie, blue energy wrapped around a very familiar golden bracelet that was hovering near Gideon's head. Looking to his wrist in panic he saw it was bare. "I see I'm not the only one with a magical artifact, tell me boy, where did you find this!"

"Go to hell," Dipper hissed, choking back more screams as he was slammed into another wall. Feeling a flash of familiarity at the scene he slowly stood up, smile and eyes glowing with wicked light. Seeing the boy take a step back he laughed. "You won't win."

"What the hell are you on about, boy?!" Gideon growled, unnerved by the wicked glint in Dipper's eye. He didn't look like a scared child anymore, now he looked...unnatural. Yelping as he was suddenly tackled to the ground he tried to punch Dipper only to be punched in the stomach himself. Feeling his amulet jerked away from him he gasped, suddenly levitating in the air against his own will. "What are you doing?!"

"You hurt my sister." Dipper stated, own body levitating as he clutched the amulet in his hands. "You twisted her feelings around, you used her guilt, you made her feel like she was a terrible person, and you _hurt her_. You couldn't possibly think I'd let you get away with that?" Grinning wickedly now Dipper laughed as objects all around the warehouse began floating off the ground, spinning around them wildly. Gslhv gdrhgvw yb nztrx xzm mvevi tl yzxp.

"Alright you've made your point! Set me down!" Struggling against the power Gideon panted, Dipper still laughing. The power he felt was _overwhelming_. Doors were opening and closing in his mind, electricity was _coursing _through his veins. He felt invincible. He felt like he could do _anything_. "I said. Let. Me. Down."

In a blast of golden light the two hit opposite walls, each clutching a glowing piece of jewelry. Dipper looked over to see that his bracelet was glowing with golden light, Gideon grinning widely now, "Well well, looks like I'm not the only one who had a mystical amulet." Golden energy seizing around him Dipper choked as he was lifted in the air. "Your sister _will _be mine-"

"No she won't!" Dipper screamed, blue energy coursing and flaring around him, fighting against the golden energy that kept him in place. "She'll never be with you-"

"That's a lie!" Gideon screamed, Dipper's eyes widening when he saw a pair of lamb shears hovering near his head. "And I'm gonna make sure you never lie to me again,_ friend_." No no no no no nononononono-

"_**ENOUGH!**_" An explosion of light washed over the warehouse, Dipper standing over Gideon and panting heavily when it cleared. "I've had just about enough of you, man." Ripping his bracelet out of the weak boy's grasp he slipped it back on, yelping as he was suddenly tackled to the ground, the two rolling around and all-out fighting. Biting, scratching, hitting, slapping, punching. Whatever pain they could cause the other they did their best.

"Give me back my amulet!" Grunting Dipper kicked the boy off of him, slamming the amulet on the ground and watching it shatter. "My amulet!"

"Not so powerful now, are you?" Dipper panted, grinning wickedly as Gideon stopped himself from attacking. They both knew he wouldn't win without his powers. "Leave. My sister. _Alone_."

"You'll pay for this, boy." Gideon growled, slinking off towards the doors and out of the warehouse. "This isn't the last you'll see of wittle...ole...me!"

"...That kid is so weird," Dipper sighed, checking to make sure his bracelet was alright. Wincing at realizing just how much he hurt he sighed and limped over to lean against one of the walls, adrenaline finally fading and _son of a bitch_ was his ankle twisted?! "Oh great...how am I going to- Oh...yeah." Free hand wrapping around his bracelet he cleared his throat. "Bill?"

"For the last _time _Shooting Star, you don't add kerosene- Wait- What?" Bill Cipher, in his human form, confusedly looked around the empty warehouse he was now in. Looking down to see a bemused Dipper he had a near heart attack, "What happened to you?!"

"Oh, you know, Gideon had a magical amulet thing and then I took that and then he took my bracelet and then we sort of got into a magic fight," Dipper explained, smiling innocently. "I might have gone mad with power a little bit, you know, tiny bit." Seeing Bill open his mouth he nervously chuckled, "I also might have twisted my ankle."

"..._How_," Bill groaned, bending down to carefully pick up an amused Dipper. "How are you so- _How did this happen_. You two- You two attract enough trouble to be considered supernatural yourselves!"

"That's why we have a demon babysitter," Dipper snickered, kissing Bill on the cheek and causing the demon to pause in his steps and give him a baffled look. "Also I think I'm delirious- Maybe. I don't know- I'm kind of- On a magic high. I think... You're cute, you know that, right? Like, human or demon or both or whatever, you're just. Cute. And the glasses. The glasses are hot. You should- You should wear the glasses more. Oh! You should also-" Still talking even with the hand covering his mouth Bill sighed, feeling worn out already.

He knew he had a deal to protect these two but even for him it was looking to be impossible.

::

"So, you actually managed to beat round one." Dipper glared at the well-dressed lady who stood in front of him, face blurred in such a way that he was unable to distinguish any features. "Looks like I'll have to pay a visit to my cute little help for failing me."

"Who are you-" Dipper grunted as he felt himself slammed into a tree, two large nail struts digging into his shoulder and pinning him down. Suppressing his screams he glared at the laughing woman. "Tell me who you are!" Seeing various nails hovering over other spots of his body he swallowed, fear finally filling him.

"Me? I'm just a figment of your imagination..."

Ifm.

* * *

><p>Mr. Caesar wishes to inform you he has gone on vacation. Ms. Atbash will be substituting.<p> 


	8. You Thought You Wouldn't Pay?

This is more of a transition chapter than anything. Warnings for animals death and reference to a mental hospital. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight <strong>

**::**

"Dipper, dude, are you sure you're awake?" Dipper Pines blearily looked over to a worried Wendy, his only response being a long, wide yawn. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Like...a bajillionty hours," Dipper mumbled out, Bill and Wendy sharing a concerned look. "Or a millinity or thousandth or a... That snow globe is pretty." Wendy looked to the snow globe Dipper was now staring at. Carefully picking it up she sent the snow swirling with a shake and set it front of Dipper, who stared at in fascination. "Pretty."

"Should I be worrying here?" Wendy asked, Bill only giving a nervous laugh and shrug. "Dude, seriously? You're their babysitter, you should know this stuff!"

"Far as I know he slept fine," Bill shrugged again before going back to sweeping the floor. Pausing he titled his head in consideration, "Could be the fact he got into a fight with that little monster Gideon last night."

"Oh yeah I heard about it, kid has a black eye as far as I heard," Wendy grinned, Bill snickering. Dipper seemed to not hear them, intent on counting every dot of snowflake under his breath. "Should we- Should we worry now? I feel like we should worry a little."

"There's 472 flakes of snow in the average snow globe," Dipper decided, tilting to the side and falling off his stool, which earned him a sighing Bill and a panicking Wendy. "Ahahahaha, pain is still hilarious..." Feeling himself picked up and held in someone's arms he blinked to see Wendy looking amused and becoming further away.

Realizing someone had picked him and was carrying him over their shoulder he yawned and gave a wave to Wendy, who bemusedly waved back. Yawning again he wrapped his arms around the neck of whoever was carrying him. "Can we go skating on the moon?"

"That magic fight really did a number on you, huh kid?" Recognizing the familiar voice Dipper went limp, cuddling into the demon's neck and letting out a sigh of content. He faintly felt Bill shiver but passed it off as nothing important. Fading out he felt something soft underneath him and then a comfortable warmth wrapping around him. Feeling a warm sensation tap his forehead he yawned again, drifting off.

This was nice. Peaceful. It felt like he could float here for an eternity, letting all his problems fade away into nothing. Feeling an itch at the back of his mind, like the passing thought of something he forgot to do, he pushed it away. He just wanted to _rest_. Feeling the itch get worse he mentally prodded it, feeling irritated now. Why wouldn't this thing just-

_Doors opening and closing and opening and closing and no matter where he looked there was forbidden things, secrets that must never be known, knowledge that must never be told and he was so close to knowing everything – EVERYTHING – but he couldn't do that- Why couldn't he do that? HE WANTED TO KNOW- Opening and closing opening and closing flashes of everything that was hidden- _

_He could see everything he could tell where everything was he could hear the breath of all the living things in Gravity Falls he could hear them dream and hope and whisper and pray and _fear_ and it was overwhelming and- Is this what Bill always felt? It was lonely and terrifying and he was scared an he couldn't remember who he was- HE COULDN'T REMEMBER WHO HE WAS- WHO WAS HE?! _

_And then he was thrown back into his body and it was power, heavy and intoxicating, and he could taste it and he could do _anything _and wasn't that just amazing? He could uncover every secret, smite every foe, turn over every rock, control every creature, he could be the _god _of Gravity Falls and oh he wanted he wanted to so badly but not he couldn't he couldn't he couldn't not yet not yet not yet not yet-_

_He had a bug to squash. _

Dipper Pines gasped for breath, feeling his throat close and constrict and inflame and swell. Quickly digging in his bedside table for his spare inhaler he finally jerked it out, fighting down his asthma attack. Breathing normally once again he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He usually only had an asthma attack once a month, if that, but now two in the same week? And only two days apart?

Jumping out of bed he quickly headed outside, breathing easier when there were no more walls that felt as if they were closing in around him. Absently walking now he tried to focus on just what had happened to him. Nothing had ever made him feel that scared before, like the whole world had been crammed into his mind and he was forced to live in through every fear in startling clarity. It was...terrifying. Stopping in his tracks at finally realizing what it was he frowned.

"A...panic attack?" That...was that possible? Well, apparently it was, but...he hadn't had a panic attack in years. Although...he could see why one had been caused. The memories of the power he had held... "Okay Dipper, put it behind you. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you-" Liar. "-and you have nothing to worry about-" _Liar_. "-and you never have to worry about magic again."

He couldn't even lie to himself, he realized with a sigh. Starting to walk again he didn't even get a footstep when he heard _something_. Something that wasn't human. He had a thought it might be Bill but brushed it off since he never made noise when he was in his demon form. Looking around warily now he heard the dull slithering sound of scales on dirt before he felt the towering shadow that covered his whole body, blocking out sunlight. That was right...he had almost forgotten...

Lesson Two, never go into the woods alone.

::

"You're really something, you know that?" Bill Cipher twirled the black cane in his hands, cruel and twisted smile on his face. "I really should have known better, I suppose, this being _you_, and all, but really? Breaking a deal? Is there nothing you won't do?"

Across from him shifted a dense, heavy spot of air, as if reality itself bent in the spot. Bill only laughed, twisted smile growing into something that edged on rage, "Fair game- _Fair game_?! They are under my protection! You have known this from day one and yet you repeatedly did everything you could-" Cutting himself off he made a frustrated noise that edged on a terrifying growl, "I may not be the deal demon but I uphold my deals far more than you ever do!"

Feeling the dense air grow thicker he laughed, "Oh no use getting angry at me now- Although, your rage would be much more impressive on this realm. What's the matter, haven't found someone willing to sign over their soul yet? What a shame for you- _No you listen_. For once in your goddamn immortal life you will _listen to me_. The Pines are now and for always under my protection."

For a few seconds the scenery around him shifted to black and white and he caught a glimpse of a multicolored figure. A second later the colors of the forest snapped back and the figure was gone, Bill seething in rage. "I am not in a gaming mood today. You would be better off to not test my rage."

An infuriating laugh dragged him under before he fought his way up, body faintly glowing with blue energy. "I will protect them with my life, deals with you be damned. If it costs whatever is left of my blackened soul then _fine_."

"_It just might, brother dear._"

"So be it, sister mine."

::

Dipper panted heavily, trying to see where the monster that was chasing him had went. The creature was obviously supernatural, considering it looked like a mix between a komodo dragon and a wolf. He had no time to check the journal however considering the beast could also _camouflage and fade into anything_. And really, wasn't that just icing on the terrified cake that was now his life?

Hearing the slithering sound again he clapped his hands over his mouth, trying not to breath as his lungs _burned _for air. Backing up into a tree and not moving he looked around wildly, praying to whatever twisted higher power was out there that he would be shown mercy. Glancing down to the bracelet on his wrist he paused.

Why didn't he use magic?

It was obvious this bracelet had power, seeing how Gideon had used it last night. The only reason he hadn't known before was because he hadn't known what magic felt like. Now that he did however...what was stopping him? He knew how to control the power, and he know how to use and direct it. He didn't need to call Bill, he didn't need to feel weak anymore. He could just...

A shrieking sound echoed around the woods, Dipper staring at the withering beast in front of him with a wicked smile. Floating above the creature with golden energy coating him Dipper laughed, "You're actually weak, aren't you?! Well don't worry, I know just the thing to help you..." Eyes glowing with golden light he waved his hand, sharp rocks that littered the area floating up and aiming at the creature.

As one the rocks hit the creature, digging into every crevice they could find and wreaking havoc. Dipper laughed as he watched, glee feeling every inch of him. How could he have ever forgotten? He and Mabel had still been little, so he supposed... But they had used to kill animals _all the time_.

They had sliced them up and bled them dry and played with them _for hours_. They had harvested every part and used each piece for a new toy or a new tool or _something _of use. They had made games and challenges out of it. Who could collect the most teeth? Who could kill the most creatures in one day? How many birds could they take down in one hour? It had been so much _fun_.

And then their parents had found out. They had found out and they had separated them, pulled them apart and placed them in little white rooms and it had _burned_. Dipper had almost forgotten that. They really had been quite the twisted little twins, he supposed.

Hearing a branch snap he lifted a hand, powers reaching out only to be thrown back at him gently with the feeling of amusement attached. Tilting his head in confusion he blinked at seeing Bill emerge from the tree line, whistling at the lump of dead flesh that was the creature, "You've done quite the number on this one, huh, Pine Tree?"

_Demon. Deal. Dream. Help. Protect. Friend. Care. Concern. Adoration. _Realizing that the one in front of him was of no threat he hovered over, watching him curiously. The magic was still a heady force in his veins, making him fearless. Bill seemed to know what he was feeling since he gave a sad smile, "It's almost overpowering, isn't it? All that power...all that control. Feels like nothing can take you down, like nothing can cause you pain."

Dipper's mind swirled, feeling as if he was only tethered to the the earth by a small string that could be so easily cut. Feeling a hand grab his be blinked again, Bill giving him a gentle smile, "Take a deep breath and think about who you love." No. No he didn't want to- _Friend. Care. Trust. _

Taking a deep breath he thought of those important to him. Mabel, Bill, Stan, Wendy, Soos...he couldn't leave them behind, could he? No...he couldn't... Feeling the magic suddenly slam shut behind a heavy steel door in his mind he gasped for breath, Bill's own blue energy coating him and holding him in place instead of the golden energy that he had controlled.

"B-Bill? W-What-"

"Easy there, Dipper. There's nothing to worry about." Eyes focused on Bill now he tried to breath evenly. What was going on? He had remembered...being afraid? And running? And then flashes of dead animals and white rooms and _power_- "There there, my little Pine Tree, you've had a tiring day, haven't you?" The demon's voice was low and sweet, and it dragged Dipper under faster than any demon song.

"That's right, just sleep. I'll take care of everything..."

* * *

><p>Ms. Atbash wishes to inform you it is free period. No work is needed.<p> 


	9. Midsummer Nightmare

Changing an entire character's story and then trying to keep them IC is very hard work...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine <strong>

**::**

Dipper Pines paused as he turned a page in Journal 3. Flipping back to where he was he hummed. Ghosts, huh? He had never been the type to believe in the afterlife and ghosts but considering what else there was in Gravity Falls it wouldn't surprise him if these beings existed too, "Hey, Mabel, do you believe in ghosts?"

"I believe you're a big dork! Ha ha ha!" Not even looking up from the journal Dipper grabbed a pencil and stabbed the spinning globe that Mabel was sitting on. Hearing her yelp and hit the floor, and Bill's laugh, Dipper grinned. Sibling tormented for the day, check.

"Soos! Wendy! Bill!" All three Mystery Shack workers looked to the door, Soos running over from where he was, Bill pausing in his sweeping, and Wendy looking up from her magazine.

"What's up, Mr. Pines!" Soos panted, Bill choosing to instead watch as Mabel tried to climb back onto the globe, Dipper spinning her around once she was seated.

"I'm heading out. You two are gonna wash the bathrooms, right?" Getting the expected replies he pointed at Bill, eyes narrowed. "And you. You're going to keep an eye on the miscreants, _right_."

"Leave it to me, Stanford!" Bill smiled pleasantly. "If you can't trust Bill Cipher then who can you trust, right?"

"If I remember correctly it was no one," Stan mumbled quietly, Dipper looking at him curiously when he heard the words. Trust no one? Wasn't that- "Alright, you lot stay out of trouble- And don't let him near sugar!" Bill only grinned, waving goodbye. In a flash Mable and Dipper were each throwing a small piece of candy at him, Bill snickering and catching them expertly.

"So, why aren't you allowed to have sweets?" Wendy asked, watching as Dipper sent Mabel flying off the globe again. "You allergic or something?" Yic totj'd dpojm dps uitse aiclt wlawye vs swey, tot yic?

"Nope! Stanford just hates me when I'm on sugar rushes," Bill smiled, swallowing the pieces of candy. "Seems to think I could doom the world or something, I don't know, man's more paranoid than Pine Tree."

"Lies! No one's more paranoid than Dipper!" Mabel laughed, scrambling to crawl up the globe, Dipper staring at the door that Stan had gone through. "He sets traps around his bed at night to make sure no one is sneaking up on him! He also put cameras around our bedroom when we were younger and still shared a room because he thought a magical creature was stealing his socks."

"And was there?" Bill asked curiously, Mabel only laughing. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yup! I always put them back though, only, you know, sparklier!" Noticing she hadn't fallen off the globe again she looked down to Dipper in confusion, who was now tapping his pencil against the journal while staring at the door. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing..."

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Looking over at Wendy's call she pulled a curtain back, showing a ladder. "Oh, what's this? A secret ladder to the roof?" Wendy was grinning widely now, gesturing to the ladder again. "You know you guys wanna go up there..."

"Uh, I don't think Mr. Pines would like that," Soos pointed out nervously, Bill patting him on the back.

"Don't worry about it, Stanford couldn't care less! Well, unless it costs him money or we break something, but since we're not, it's fine!"

"Roof time! Roof time!" Wendy chanted, Dipper and Mabel right behind her with huge grins, "Roof time! Roof time!" Wendy and Mabel climbed up the ladder quickly but Bill picked Dipper up and carried him against his will. Soos only went to the window to watch worriedly.

"I can climb myself," Dipper grumbled, not putting up much of a fight as Bill set him down on the roof ledge, Dipper scrambling up after Wendy and Mabel, "You worry too much!"

"I worry because you two don't have any sense of danger," Bill snorted, kicking the hatch shut behind him and following after the others. Getting to the ledge he leaned back and let his feet slide down over the tiles expertly, Wendy letting out a low whistle.

"Dude, that looked cool." Bill gave a cheeky smile and bow, Mabel giggling and Dipper staying suspiciously silent. "Alright, so check it out!" Dipper seemed to shake himself out of whatever thoughts he had been in, looking around at the lawn chair, umbrella, and cooler.

"Whoa, did you put all this stuff up here yourself?" Dipper asked, Mabel bouncing over to sit in the lawn chair, Bill looking amused at the roof setup.

"I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, everyday." Picking up a pine cone from a bucket on the edge she expertly aimed for the target on a totem pole not too far away from them. Hitting the bullseye she cheered, "Yes!"

"You humans never cease to amaze," Bill grinned, Wendy giving him a curious look, "Ah, nothing. Just reminding myself of something I had almost forgotten."

"Alright dude, now, you two! Come cause some destruction!" At once the two twins jumped up and cheered, running over to grab their pine cones and take aim. "Ready! Aim! Fire!" At once pine cones rained down from the roof, hitting any and everything that they could. One of Dipper's smashed a car window, Dipper wincing.

"Aha! Nice shot, Pine Tree!" Bill cheered, rustling Dipper's hat and hair and making him flush a dull pink. "Try aiming for the roof, that's what sets off the alarms." Dipper did as told, the car alarm going off at once. "Nice!"

"Here, why don't you try?" Wendy tossed a pine cone to Bill, who caught it before humming and trying to choose his target. Seeing Stan drive up all four of them shared a look, wicked smiles on their face. "Ready! Aim!" Bill tossed his pine cone in the air and caught it, grin wide. It was time for payback.

"Fire!"

Stan Pines yelped as he was suddenly pelted with a surplus of pine cones. Arms covering his head in a panic he looked up to see the four teens, and preteens, waving at him cheerily. Feeling his panic fade and make room for rage he started screaming. "I will exorcise you!"

"That would imply catching one of us first, old man!" Bill cackled, jumping off the roof and skidding down to the rain drainers where he caught himself and fell to the ground gracefully, running off and laughing as Stan started screaming and chasing him.

"Like I said, cool dude," Wendy grinned, noticing Dipper's flustered blush. "Oh ho, that's going to be interesting..." Hearing a van pull up and honk they looked down to see someone stick their hand out the window and wave. Hearing her name she grinned, "Oh hey, it's my friends!" Pausing she looked back down to the twins, "You guys aren't going to tell Stan about this, are you?"

Mabel and Dipper shared a look before making a zipping motion with their hands and flicking the key away, Wendy grinning and doing the same. "Later dorks!" Jumping onto a tall tree she slid down to the next one and then hit the ground running, jumping into the van."

"Bye Wendy!" Dipper called out, him and Mabel waving as the van drove away. Hearing screaming they looked down to see that Bill was teasing and angering Stan, still running away. Seeing the twins watching him Bill flashed a breathless smile before fleeing again, yelling something that made Stan scream even louder.

"Is it just me or do you get the feeling Bill knows Grunkle Stan from the past or something?" Mabel asked curiously, looking to her brother only to see him blushing an interesting shade of pink. "Uh, oh! Looks like somebody's in _love_!" Hearing the teasing Dipper snapped out of his staring, looking to Mabel with a frown.

"Yeah, right. I just like Bill as-" Seeing Mabel's look he flicked her in the forehead, "Not like that! He's a great friend and he's always taking care of us, plus I told you how he helped me through my asthma attack and that magic panic attack I had. He's just...a friend. I mean, it's not like I lie awake at night thinking about him!" Libs uwj eiksdokse jid vs edihhst, sehsuowlly vsdassj tskije.

Laying in bed hours later Dipper thought of what he had told Mabel, who was in her own bed, fast asleep, and cuddling a demon Bill. Glancing at the lightly snoozing Bill Dipper blushed and looked back to the ceiling, all hopes shattering into millions of pieces.

"Oh no..."

::

Waking up Mabel didn't even get the chance to yawn before she was suddenly jerked out of her bed and shoved into the bathroom. Feeling a hand covering her mouth she jerked her elbow back into whoever was holding her. Hearing a high-pitched and girly shriek she immediately relaxed, going boneless.

"Jeez, why do you have to hit so hard," Dipper complained, letting his sister go and moving to rub his now sore rib cage. "Listen. I need your help. It's deathly urgent. I mean, _lives are in the balance_." Seeing his sister's worried look he took a deep breath, heart pounding. If he told Mabel the disaster that was brewing...there would be no going back.

"What is it Dipper?" Mabel whispered softly, hand resting on his shoulder warmly. "Just tell me and I'll do whatever I can to help- You know I will!" Dipper nodded, taking another deep breath. For this problem he would need all the help and support he could get. And Mabel had always been there for him, so this was no different.

"I think I'm in love with Bill."

Silence descended, Mabel opening her mouth to speak only to close it, confused expression on her face. Opening her mouth again she let out a sigh, shoulders slumping and hands falling to her side, "Jeez bro, you had me worried an apocalypse was coming or something! Whew! Is that all? I'm actually proud of you Dipper! Admitting your feelings so soon-"

"_Mabel_! This is a serious problem!" Dipper threw his hands in the air, looking panicked. "Do you not understand the problem here?! Because there is a problem! A big huge serious problem! I'm in _love_ with _Bill_!"

"Oh bro..." Mabel soothed, hands resting on Dipper's shoulders as she gave him a small, understanding smile. "You're just now figuring this out?"

"Mabel!" Seeing his sister only shrug Dipper let out a groan, dragging his hands down his face. "I can't be in love with Bill! I mean- He's _Bill_! He's an immortal dream demon who has more power than we can imagine and I'm just a 12-year-old kid who doesn't know how to talk to people!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk me out of my feelings." Mabel was regretting her sarcastic question of asking how to help. She was regretting it _deeply_.

"I'm sorry, what?" Pckwje pwbs rlssdojq lobse.

"Talk me out of my feelings, just, give me reasons as to why this is a bad idea and how it will never work and how I'm doomed and stuff." Opening her mouth to tell her brother that he was _insane _she paused, wicked smile on her face. If her brother thought she could kill romantic feelings then he had another thing coming.

"You're right Dipper," Mabel soothed, throwing an arm over her brother's shoulders and giving him a half-hug. "It would never work between you two. I mean, never mind the fact that Bill asked me where he could get inhalers in case you had an attack and lost yours." Dipper blinked in surprise at hearing that. Bill had...asked about his asthma? "I mean, really, doomed from the start, I mean, it's not like it really matters that it's always _you _he's following and trailing after, making sure you never get into too much trouble.

"He's centuries old! He probably just sees you as another kid, even though he hangs onto your every word and brags about you when you're not in the room to anyone who'll listen! Oh and don't forget the fact he's always playing with you and carrying you around when you're tired and making sure you get enough sleep so you don't stress yourself out. And he makes sure Grunkle Stan buys our favorite foods when he goes out shopping.

"Really though, nothing but a babysitter, right? Not like his every waking thought revolves on how to keep us safe, _especially _you. And that goofy smile he gets when he's talking about you or watching you, well, I'm sure that's nothing. Nothing at all!" Looking down to see Dipper curled up on the floor, head in his lap, Mabel bent down with a smile, patting her brother's back. "Pat pat."

Hearing a knock on the bathroom door Mabel grinned, "Come in!" Bill peeked his head in, eyebrow raising at the scene in front of him. "I'm comforting and reassuring him that his pursuit is not in vain!"

"Should I...be worrying?" Bill asked, not quite sure if he should be concerned. The only response was for Mabel to laugh and Dipper to groan. "Shooting Star are you tormenting your brother again?"

"Yes."

"Well done."

::

"Mabel is a cruel sister," Dipper complained, sitting on his usual stool and letting his chin rest on the counter. Wendy was half reading her magazine and half listening to what Dipper was complaining about. Far as she could tell his sister had been making his life a living hell, which Wendy gave her props for. "I think she has demon blood in her. Under her sweet and innocent smile is a hellish demon waiting to steal your soul."

"That bad, huh?" Wendy asked, Dipper only sighing dramatically. "Just what did she do that has you this bad off? Hide all your books?" Dipper shook his head. "Prank you?" Another shake. "Tease you about a crush?" Hearing the groan she nodded, "It's always the crushes that they get you with in the end. What'd she say, that you had no chance?" Which Wendy would have been surprised at, since Mabel seemed like a rather supportive sister.

"I wish," Dipper sighed, covering his head. "I tried to get her to talk me out of my feelings for this, um, this person." Blushing now he scrubbed his face with his palms, looking irritated. "She ended up talking me into falling in _love _even _deeper _with the crush." Aw...that was adorable. Although, Wendy supposed she should take Dipper's side in the argument, but...aw...

"Well, what's so wrong with your crush? Is there an age gap or something?" Because she saw the way Dipper and Bill looked at each other, anyone with _eyes _could see those two cared about each other as more than friends, even if the idiots didn't know it yet. She couldn't fault them too bad she supposed, they _were _boys, after all.

"Something like that," Dipper halfheartedly smirked. He supposed a fifteen-year-old dating a twelve-year-old could be slightly frowned upon, and who _knew _what the reaction would be to a couple hundred years difference.

"I guess my advice is that if you really like this guy- or girl!" Wendy included upon seeing Dipper's combined fear and embarrassment, "Or, you know, whoever, if you like them, and I mean _really _like them, then I guess age doesn't matter too much, right? Besides, you're a smart kid, you'd know how to handle a relationship."

"Probably not," Dipper sighed, forehead hitting the counter. "Codes, mysteries, puzzles, and games of logic. _Those _I'm good at. People and relationships? That's more Mabel's area." Dps Qwkse uwj roz dpwd.

"Love has no barriers!" Soos screamed, Dipper yelping and falling off his stool while Wendy snickered. "Oh dude, are you okay?" Before Dipper could speak he squeaked as Mabel suddenly jumped on top of him, digging through his pockets for the journal.

"DipperDipperDipperDipper_IthinkIsawafairy_!" Dipper only gasped for breath as Mabel bounced off of him, giving up hope of finding the journal, and screaming for Bill insteaad. Rubbing his now sore chest he groaned and pulled himself back up to the stool, seeing a depressing looking teenager standing in front of the counter.

"Hey, Wendy. Thought we'd come pick you up."

"Oh, hey Robbie," Wendy smiled. "Yo, Dip, this is one of my friends, Robbie. Robbie, this is Dipper, he's staying the summer here with his sister, Mabel." She pointed over to said girl, who was screaming about fairies with Bill trying to follow along, looking confused.

"Yeah, right, hey," Robbie nodded, Dipper giving a halfhearted wave back before his nose twitched. The others seemed to notice the same rancid scent he did since both immediately covered their noses and mouths, looking grossed out. "Ugh, what's that smell? It's like, rotten eggs or something."

Dipper blinked in confusion as he saw a pink powder start to fall down around them, Bill screaming something about not breathing it in, which was a warning that came a little too late. The rotten egg smell vanished in a second to be replaced by something that smelled like flowery perfume. Feeling someone bump into his stool he looked up in confusion to Wendy, feeling his whole world stop. Of course. How could he have been so blind? It wasn't Bill he was in love with.

It was _Wendy_.

How could he have been so wrong? Wendy was perfect! She was nice, and pretty, and sweet, and supportive, and fun, and flirting with Bill and- Wait what?! Why was she flirting with Bill?! And...and was Bill flirting back?! No, nope, never, _no_, that was just- That was _wrong_. This had to stop! This had to stop _right now_! Wendy was his and he _did not like his things to be taken_!

Looking around for a way to break the two up he grinned as he saw the fire alarm. A quick soaking would do the trick! Stomping past Soos, who was cooing at a Stan figure bobble head, and past Mabel, who was starting at Robbie adoringly, and past Robbie, who was staring into a mirror, Dipper pulled a chair over to the alarm. Pulling himself up he pulled the handle, sprinklers going off instantly.

Feeling the cold water seep into him he yelped like everybody else. Noticing the perfume smell finally fade away he blinked in confusion, yelping as he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his jacket and pulled into the hallway. Looking up his eyes were quickly covered, "Don't open your eyes!"

"Bill?" Okay, now Dipper was confused. What the hell was going on? He was soaking wet, that perfume smell was back, and Bill sounded like he was having a nervous breakdown, which usually didn't end in good things for them. "Bill what is going on?!" Pckwj lors oe w fsksty dpwd uwj vs rozst.

"Long story. Short version is that I hate fairies. _Hate_." Sighing Dipper wiggled out of Bill's grip, hearing a warning to keep his eyes shut that he brushed off. Turning around to glare at Bill he huffed and crossed his arms, tapping his foot in irritation.

"What is going on and why did I think I was in love with _Wendy_ a few seconds ago?" Seeing Bill's startled and confused expression he rolled his eyes. Looking back to the gift shop floor he saw Soos was now kissing the bobblehead, Wendy and Robbie were making goo-goo eyes at each other, and Mabel was flirting with a stuffed animal. "...I...do not even want to _ask_."

"Yeah- Uh- Um-" Deciding that a stuttering Bill was not helpful to their situation Dipper sighed and used his foot to topple Bill to the floor, putting his hands on his cheeks once he was down and keeping eye contact.

"_Bill_. Focus here. Why is everyone acting all...all...lovey-dovey- Ugh those are terrible words." He had the urge to scrub his tongue with soap again. "Just- What is going on? Small words if you have to but- ...Are you blushing?" Why the hell was he blushing? Oh this was too much stress for him.

Pulling out the journal, and remembering Bill and Mabel had both mentioned fairies, Dipper turned to the page he needed. Reading the information his shoulders dropped, "A fairy that sprays a powder that makes you...fall in love with whoever you see first? Well...that's... That's just annoying." Turning the page he hummed, "Okay, remedy, remedy- Ah, one orange slice. Not too hard then."

Tucking the journal away he grabbed Bill's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen, pointing towards the cabinets that were just out of his reach. "Orange." It took a few seconds but Bill finally tossed the fruit at him, Dipper rolling his eyes and starting to tear the skin off. Taking a piece out he shoved one in his own mouth before jerking Bill down and shoving one in his. "I'll go take care of the others."

Back in the gift shop he managed to either convince or shove the fruit into everyone. As far as disasters went he supposed this one hadn't been _too _bad. Walking back into the kitchen he saw Stan flirting with himself in the mirror. Sighing he tugged on his Uncle's jacket, offering him an orange slice. Seeing the man about to refuse it he put on the most pathetic expression he could. Which, surprisingly enough to him, worked.

"What...was I just doing..." Dipper didn't even bother to explain, tiredly pulling himself into a kitchen chair next to Bill, who had his head in his arms and was looking like he no longer knew how the world worked. "Why do I have the urge to buy myself flowers..."

"Treating yourself is important," Dipper pointed out, eating another orange slice. Better safe than sorry. "Also there was a magical fairy that cast a love spell on everyone. Luckily oranges are something we had in the kitchen- Speaking of I didn't trust the way that Robbie guy was still looking at Wendy. I'm gonna go shove another orange in his mouth."

"You and your imagination," Stan chuckled, waiting until Dipper was out of the room to hit Bill in the back of he head, the demon in disguise yelping. "Are you serious?! Love fairies?! I thought I told you to take care of this stuff!"

"It's not my fault," Bill grumbled, rubbing his head where he had been hit. "The irritating creature was in the shop before I could do anything." Stan sighed, rubbing his eyes and looking worn out. He knew this town had crazy things but his great niece and nephew just _attracted _them like _magnets_.

"How did you manage to break the spell long enough to fix everyone?"

"Ah, see, I, uh, don't actually know. After the water reset I managed to drag Pine Tree away and then he opened his eyes and I _told him not too_ but...nothing happened." Which, no, that spell worked on _everyone_. And it had worked well enough the first time considering Dipper had said he had been in love with Wendy. "He just...acted like he normally did." Looking up to see Stan's unholy look of glee he raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"The kid's single, you know." Just like that it all clicked into place. Why Dipper acted like he normally would when seeing Bill. Why he had been blushing and acting awkward around him the last few days. Why Mabel had been teasing him this morning. Why Stan looked like he was about to start laughing.

Oh fuck.

"I am hundreds of years old and a _demon_," Bill glared, Stan only grinning even more, and no, that would not end well for him. Stan knew how to hold a grudge even thirty years later.

"Never stopped you from hitting on us," Stan pointed out, rooting around the fridge for something to drink. He could _feel _Bill's glacial glare at this point. Vcd wlawye wd w uied.

"It was a joke, Stanford! And you knew it! I don't flirt with these two, they're much younger, and much better than that! I'm _not_ going to go around flirting with them so I would appreciate it if you would _drop it _before I give you nightmares for the next year!"

"Well _someone's _defensive," Stan snorted, cracking his soda open and taking a sip. "Did you develop a crush of your own? I wouldn't be surprised, you always did like the awkward brainiac type- Weren't you promised his hand at birth?" He was just being cruel at this point.

"I WILL GIVE YOU NIGHTAMRES STANFORD! TERRIBLE ALL-CONSUMING NIGHTMARES!" Stan just snorted, ignoring the blue flames that were coating the teen and walking out, grin on his face. If the demon actually _did _try anything with his nephew he would have him exorcised from the mortal realm, but teasing him was just too fun. "...Stanley you bastard this is your fault."

Laying in bed that night Dipper tiredly thought back to the day's events that he and Mabel had coined as the 'Midsummer Nightmare'. There was something that just wasn't adding up...getting doused with water did a reset on the spell, wiping away your old love and giving you a new one. So why hadn't he fallen in love with Bill when-

...oh no.

* * *

><p>Mr. Caesar is back and wishes to inform you that Ms. Atbash will be helping him. She will be checking your work first.<p> 


	10. Defend Yourself

So. Tired. Enjoy the chapter- No codes this time because I didn't have the patience to put them together. Um, warnings for, uh, gore, torture, things like that.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten <strong>

**::**

A lithe and terrified teenager crashed through the underbrush, feet scrambling to get traction on the wet rocks of the humid forest. Heavy, harsh panting echoed throughout the dull and colorless landscape, wide eyes searching for a way out, an escape that would never come. Tearing through a canopy of leaves the teenager laid flat against a cliffside of rocks, breath stopping and lungs burning.

"_**Come out, come out, little Pine Sapling~**_" The voice was feminine, and sickly sweet, power and rage and hatred bursting through the echoing notes the voice carried itself with. The fifteen-year-old whimpered, pressing against the rock further. A similar voice had been heard from Bill Cipher but his tone was musical and carried the lilt of an unending song. This...this was _wrong_.

Feeling not even wind the lone figure in the forest whimpered again, heart racing and blood pumping. Everything about this was so wrong and _where was the exit_- "_**I'm afraid there is no exit, little Pines.**_" A scream tore from a human throat as vines embedded with sharp poisonous thorns buried into soft flesh. "_**I forgot how delicious humans screams were...scream some more for me, human.**_"

Tears poured down dirty cheeks, the salty substance falling into pinpricks of open wounds and forcing even more tears. Throat torn and unable to talk the figure wrapped up by vines whimpered, trying to move only to let out a choked sound as the thorns sunk deeper. Terrified brown eyes darted around until they settled on the floating figure of a beautiful woman with a twisted smile.

"_**The more dreams I enter the more power I seem to gain, not as much as I do by making deals granted but...I can see why brother dear gorges himself as he does.**_" The female waved a hand, another vine snapping and wrapping around the teenager's eyes, pulling out pained screams and sobs. "_**Now now, surely you can pull yourself together after a few scraps and bruises.**_

"_**Twins...how pathetic... Listen here sapling, a new set of games have begun, ones you and your sibling **_**will **_**play in. So I would pay attention, if I were you... Now the task I'm about to set you is an easy enough one that even a weak child like you can handle it, or at least you **_**should**_**. You do look rather soft, after all... Are you paying attention? Well?**_" Pausing the woman floated closer, nails tearing a hole in the wool sweater to show clear skin. Pressing her palm against the skin she smiled serenely at the screams, her mark of a five-pointed star being burned deep.

"_**The Demon Games have just begun my dear, I would advice you to get used to the screams- Oh, yes. Your first task? Defend yourself.**_"

Mabel Pines wept.

::

Jerking up on a choked scream Mabel's eyes darted around the room wildly, looking for- For...what was she looking for? Heart pounding fast and blood racing with the feeling of _wrong wrong wrong_ she slowly, shakily, reached for her pillow and slid off her bed. Hesitantly padding her way across the floor she shook her brother awake, feeling as if each second was one she wasn't allowed to waste.

"Huh- Wassat..." Dipper Pines yawned, blinking his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Bill Cipher, in his demon form, hovering over the bed, eye closed and gentle hum coming from him. The second thing he saw was Mabel, tears in her eyes and pillow clutched in her arms. "Mabel?"

"Can I- ...Can I sleep with you tonight?" The question alone sent Dipper's mind racing with questions. The two twins hadn't slept in the same bed in years, and if they ever did it was because of fears that left them unable to even speak. "...please..."

"You don't even need to ask," Dipper smiled, scooting over and hugging the girl close as soon as she was settled in. He felt faint tremors and hugged her even tighter. "Nightmares suck but look at this way, what do we have to fear with our demon babysitter?" Mabel snorted at that, Dipper grinning at the show of happiness.

"Demon _boyfriend _for you," Mabel whispered softly, giggling at the pained look her brother shot her. "You'll get through it. Love conquers all, right?"

"You and your sappy romance novels," Dipper rolled his eyes, avoiding Mabel's look. "I only read _three_, okay?" Before Mabel could correct the number both twins froze at hearing a whistling tune that had them yawning and fading in seconds. Bill Cipher only stared down at them with a half-lidded eye, amused. Even when comforting each other they still argued.

Adorable.

::

"How many pop culture songs can you all _listen _to," Bill groaned, rubbing his head. Wendy and Mabel were having their own mini dance party with Dipper in the corner reading the journal, not seeming to mind the music. Bill had retreated to the corner next to him, hands over his ears. "Pine Tree how can you _stand _this?!"

"When you grow up with Mabel for a sister you become desensitized to a lot of things," Dipper snorted, turning to the page about ghosts again. "Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is about to happen but you don't know what?"

"Every second I babysit you two," Bill grumbled, grinning when Dipper elbowed him in the side. "Really though Pine Tree this is terrible music, how are you able to stand all this electronic nonsense?"

"Not a fan for techno music I take it," Dipper snickered, ignoring Bill's irritated look. "Let me guess, classical and ballroom dance music?" Hearing silence he looked up to see Bill studiously avoiding his gaze. "Thought so. You look like the classical kind of person."

"And you look like the type to sing Icelandic pop songs at the top of his lungs while in the bathroom." Seeing Dipper's face, which was a mess of emotioins, Bill laughed and reached over to pull his hat over his eyes. "I'm always watching, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, because that's not creepy _at all_," Dipper snorted, pushing his hat up and looking over at hearing Wendy call to them.

"Come on dudes, you have to dance to at least _one song_." Both boys made distasteful expressions, Wendy rolling her eyes. If nothing else they would be perfect for each other. "What, don't you two dance?"

"I do classy dancing," Bill huffed, straightening his bowtie and ignoring Dipper's laugh. "None of that...flailing of limbs that young humans find so fun."

"And I don't dance unless the area around me is clear of people in a one mile radius in all directions." Seeing Mabel's expression at his words Dipper narrowed his eyes, the girl only giving him a sunny grin. "You wouldn't..."

"You should see him do the Lamby Dance-"

"TRAITOR!" Just like that the twins were running around the shop, Dipper screaming in rage and Mabel screaming in laughter. "WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!"

"Shouldn't you...stop them...or something?" Wendy asked as Bill moved to stand next to her, grinning at the chaos. "Yeah, I didn't think you would-" Cutting herself off at hearing her phone beep she grinned. "Looks like it's quitting time for me! That gang's outside waiting for me- Hey Bill, why don't you come with? Hang out with people your own age instead of _Stan_ all the time."

"I'm not really the hanging out with teenagers type-" Bill started, yelping as Dipper and Mabel tackled him to the floor. Groaning he looked up only to squeak as the boy's hat covered his mouth.

"He means to say that yes, we'd love to come." Wendy raised an eyebrow at that, looking amused. The twins were rambunctious and childish still but they were pretty fun to have around, besides, Bill would be the one keeping them in check.

"I don't know man, my friends are a pretty intense crowed. How old did you guys say you were?"

"Thirteen," Dipper smiled innocently. "Recent thirteen granted but, you know, technically teens!" Wendy nodded at the information. The two were rather mature for their age. Usually. And Bill _would _be keeping an eye on them so nothing too bad would happen.

"Hm...as long as you promise to follow no rules and raise hell." Dipper and Mabel saluted, Wendy laughing. "Alright, you guys can come, let me just grab my stuff real quick." Bill waited until Wendy was out of the room to lift the twins into the air with a flick of his wrist, nose wrinkling as the hat was finally removed from his face.

"You really need to wash this thing, PT." Levitating Mabel towards the stool and Dipper towards the counter he set them down, pushing the hat back onto the preteen's head. "You know, last time I checked twelve was _not _thirteen."

"Oh...is it not? My bad, I should tell Wendy. Hey, Wendy. Come back." Hearing nothing at his barely raised voice Dipper shrugged. "Too late now, I suppose." Bill rolled his eyes, giving up hope of getting out of the outing. The twins were remarkably stubborn when they wanted to be.

"Alright Pine saplings, what are you two plotting?" Getting only twin grins of innocence he shook his head, walking off to tell Stan that they would be gone. Mabel waited until he was out of the room to look to her brother.

"So what _are _we plotting?"

"Well, you know, I just think that spending time with normal teens will be good for us!" It had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to keep Bill all to himself. Nope. That was just ridiculous. "I mean, maybe we can actually see what it's like to _be _normal."

"We're normal!" Mabel defended, Dipper giving him her a flat look.

"I was on a magical high and killed a scaled creature and almost started laughing I was so happy and at the same time remembered how we used to kill animals for fun." Pausing he pointed at Mabel, "And the other day you ate glitter."

"We're mostly normal!"

Dipper sighed.

::

"There it is, fellas! The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn!" While the teens talked about the condemned building, teasing the younger ones, Bill tilted his head. Something about this place...something magical was here, although he couldn't quite place it without being in his demon form. Honestly. The day he managed to blend his two forms together would be a _blessing_. "Come on Bill, start climbing!"

"Hm? Oh, coming." Seeing the others start to climb the fence Bill wrinkled his nose. Honestly. Climbing up he almost had a heart attack as Mabel jumped from the top, landing on her feet. "Shooting Star didn't we have that conversation about not jumping from heights that were three times your size?" Because getting her to stop jumping all together was a task that Bill was not up to.

"Woop! Sorry!" Mabel laughed, bouncing around the parking lot as Bill rolled his eyes, making it to the top and standing up, body perfectly balanced. Seeing Dipper hesitate he sighed before grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt and jumping down, landing perfectly. Setting a whining Dipper down he only nudged him towards the others, who were walking to the store.

"I could have gotten down myself," Dipper complained, secretly grateful. Bill only rolled his eyes again, trailing behind at the back and keeping an eye on everything. Something...something more than just the average magic was here. But what? Even if it were a supernatural creature he shouldn't be feeling this uneasy. "Let me take a crack at it!"

Honing back in at hearing Dipper's voice he narrowed his eyes as Robbie dismissed him. Looking back to Dipper, and seeing him jumping up on the dumpster, he groaned. Honestly. The others watched as Dipper scrambled up to the roof and to the vents, punching it down, which surprised Bill. Mabel was usually the more physical of the two.

"Go Dipper!" Mabel cheered, "Punch that metal thing!" Bill was impressed as Dipper finally got the cover off and climbed inside, appearing a few moments later to open the door. While the other teens cheered and ran in Bill rolled his eyes, following after.

"I'm convinced the words 'be careful' mean nothing to you." Dipper only grinned, Bill snorting and ruffling his hair again, fond emotion coming over him. "Alright, haunted convenience store, what could go wrong?"

"Do you really think it's haunted?" Thompson asked at hearing Bill's comment, the demon grinning wickedly. "I don't like that smile man..."

"What would be the point in coming here if there wasn't a little danger," Bill purred, Mable and Wendy grinning at Dipper's flustered expression. Bill almost bounced over to the light switches, Dipper noticing a faint blue energy around the tips of his gloves. "Let there be light~"

As soon as the lights were on the teens were off and causing trouble, Bill looking amused at the reactions. Human teenagers really were strange, although fun to watch, he supposed. Tasting a metallic tang in the air he crinkled his nose, eyes flitting around for any magical traces in the air. There was something but...

"Oh my gosh! Smile Dip!" Hearing Mabel's voice Bill walked around the corner, seeing the twins. "I thought this stuff was banned in America!"

"Maybe they had a good reason," Dipper pointed out, not noticing that the food balloon headed towards him was redirected to whoever had thrown it with a wave of Bill's hand. "Plus it has to be over 30 years old, you're not really going to eat it, right?"

"I totally am!" Mabel cheered, ripping a package open and pouring it down her throat. Dipper shook his head, watching as Bill picked up a package and sniffed it curiously. "I can see seventeen colors!"

"Pretty sure you'll regret that later," Dipper snickered, watching as Bill poured some into his own mouth. "Really? 30 year old candy?"

"Doesn't taste that bad," Bill hummed, blinking his eyes. "I see rainbows..." Dipper only shook his head and went off to find Wendy, finally climbing up on one of the shelves where she was sitting.

"So, Bill, huh?" Tensing up at the tone Wendy only patted him on the back, "Ah dude don't worry about it, love is love, right?" Dipper only blushed brightly and nodded. He was still coming to terms with his feelings, which probably weren't even mutual. "Well, like I said, as long as you two both like each other then three years isn't too bad, right?"

"Yeah I-" Stopping himself at realizing Wendy had said _three _years instead of two he looked up at her grin. "You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

"Yep," Wendy grinned, flicking his forehead. Pft, he actually thought he had her fooled, so cute! "But this night is pretty legendary, so I consider the weak lie worth it."

"It wasn't _that _weak," Dipper mock huffed, smiling at Wendy's laugh. "Thanks, Wendy...you're a great friend."

"Aw, you are too, and for the record, I think you and Bill would look great together." Dipper only stammered his thanks, blushing again. He probably wouldn't say anything right now but...there was always a chance, right? Hearing a dull buzzing sound he tilted his head, looking confused. "You alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, just thought I heard something?" Dipper half-asked, not worrying about Wendy thinking he was scared or crazy. "Sounded like buzzing though so maybe a bug or something." Hearing the call for more ice he immediately ran to the freezer, Wendy looking back to see Bill and Mabel screaming about colors and rainbows.

Yeah, this was a good decision.

::

"I'm cutting you off at seven packs," Bill decided, taking the Smile Dip away from Mabel, who was mumbling about candy paws. "This is a powerful substance..." He teleported as much into the mindscape as he could, after all, who _knew _when he could use this to his advantage. Seeing Dipper come running up to him he raised an eyebrow, "What's up, Pine Tree?"

"Um...I think there's ghosts around and we may be trapped inside and Grunkle Stan won't pick up the phone." Well...that couldn't be good. Hearing terrified screams all three of them looked to the front, Bill letting out a hum.

"Well, that _really _can't be good. Who wants to bet the ghosts are stealing souls?" Seeing Dipper's glare he only grinned, running after him to check on the other terrified teens. Mabel watched them go, trying to push down the sugar rush that was making everything blur together. What was going on? Oh. Right. Ghosts.

Hearing more screaming Mabel blinked. Was she supposed to be doing something right now? Panicking or...and why did she have the sense that she was meant to _do something_? Feeling a tight sensation around her arms she kicked at nothing, eyes widening at seeing she was floating off the ground. Oh no no nononono she did not like this.

_Defend yourself_.

How was she supposed to defend herself from ghosts?! The others were all running around and hiding and Dipper was panicking and Bill was looking stressed and if only Mabel could _fight back_ or- Catching sight of the golden bracelet around her wrist Mabel blinked, thoughts racing. If Dipper could use magic...why couldn't she? Seeing her brother suddenly jerked into the air by another specter she felt rage fill her.

"_**LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!**_" And wow...she could see why Dipper had almost lost his mind. This was...amazing. It was better than candy high, better than _anything_. She could do whatever she wanted, she could _change _whatever she wanted. And right now someone was harming her brother and she _would not let that happen_.

Aiming her new power at the ghosts she laughed as they faded into the physical realm, looking pained at the golden energy that surrounded them. Seeing Dipper dropped to the floor Mabel dismissed him, glaring at the ghosts, laughter suddenly gone. How dare they- How _dare they_. Power increasing around her she let out a choked scream as blue energy suddenly wrapped around her.

Feeling whatever power she had controlled locked away she pouted before the pain hit. Whining and clutching her head she hissed as she was set down gently, almost as if she was made of glass, Dipper immediately pulling her into the hiding place that he had found. The other teens had all been trapped by now, expect for Bill, who was staring at the ghosts with a glare.

"I believe that's quite enough," Bill purred dangerously, top hat and cane popping into existence. Leaning on the cane he grinned up at the two dangerously, mouth full of wicked sharp teeth. "Unless you want to dig yourselves into even _deeper _graves, that is."

"Disrespectful teenagers shall not tell us what to do-!"

"Oh but you see, I'm not really a teenager," Bill purred again, edges of his human form bleeding into black tendrils of shadows. The whites of his eyes had changed to a deep black and the pupils were a brilliant gold. "In fact...I'm not even human..." Taking off his top hat he bowed dramatically, eyes flicking up to theirs. "The name is Bill Cipher...

"Do you still want to fight?"

Dipper watched as the ghosts had in seconds put things to right, releasing the teenagers who scrambled for the door. Watching Bill let his hat and cane fade back to wherever they had come from he realized with startling clarity that his feelings were hopeless. What chance did he have with an all powerful dream demon who could send others running with just his name? It was...

Hopeless.

::

"Smile Dip hangover or magic hangover?" Dipper asked, rubbing his sister's back as they all set in the van, most of them passed out asleep. Mabel only groaned at the question, curled in on herself. "There's probably some lesson learned here but I'm too tired to figure it out." Glancing over to Bill who was sitting beside him, and half-asleep, he raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" Just because he didn't have a chance didn't mean he couldn't care, he reasoned.

"Just tired," Bill sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I tried blending my forms together and it took more energy than I would have expected." Dipper nodded, still rubbing his sister's back. She would be better soon, or at least he hoped. A double hangover of smile dip and magic at the same time probably wasn't helping her.

Finally arriving back at the shack the three clambered out, waving goodbye to the others. Bill was about to change back into his demon form when all three saw a television come flying out the window, Stan peeking out a second later, "Uh...I couldn't find the remote."

"I thought I told you to stop watching soap operas old man," Bill grumbled, pushing the two twins inside, both in pain, one mental and one physical. Mabel's pain would be gone by morning but he had no idea what Dipper was in pain from. "You do this every single time-"

"Days of Our Lives angered me!"

"It angered everyone!"

::

"_**So, the little girl actually managed to accomplish something? How surprising.**_" Mable Pines glared at the woman in front of her. Her brother was in pain from what he thought was a form of rejection, she was still sick from Smile Dip, and magic was just barely coursing through her veins. She did not have time for this bullshit.

"ONWARDS AOSHIMA! I CALL THEE TO MY AID!"

"_**Wait...what?**_" The woman didn't even get a chance to fight back before the dream rearranged itself to rainbows and bright colors, creatures of all shapes and sizes surrounding Mabel, who laughed in victory.

"No one messes with the power of Mabel!" Now she just needed to figure out a way to get Bill and Dipper past _their _problems.


	11. Deer Teeth

I can be a cruel bastard.

Warnings for : Torture, gore, animal death, animal parts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven <strong>

**::**

"_**I wonder...what is your greatest fear, child?**_" Dipper Pines, in the form of a small six-year-old, backed himself against the cave wall he had scurried into. Around him color was non-existent and sound was all but gone. "_**Silence? No...you seem the type to enjoy the silence... Maybe you fear your own silence, however.**_"

Seeing a slithering movement out of the corner of his eye Dipper didn't even have time to scream before he was jerked out of his cave, thorny vine wrapped around his throat and tearing into his vocal cords. Trying to cry out he couldn't even manage a squeak. Wkh Ghprq Jdphv zhuh qrw dozdbv d fxuvh. Hands spearing themselves on the thorny vine in an attempt to pull himself up he cried silently, terrified eyes looking at the amused woman in front of him.

"_**It occurs to me we've never been properly introduced. My name is Jill Cryptogram, and I'm certain you've already met my disappointment that is brother dear. Honestly, he acts like such a **_**human.**" Dipper only kicked his legs uselessly, trying to escape. He was sick of these nightmares, and each time the pain was worse and worse. "_**Hush now.**_" Another vine shot straight through his stomach, Dipper gagging as his eyes widened. "_**You seem to be getting used to the pain...I'll have to get more creative soon enough.**_

"_**Anyways, little Pine seed, the reason I brought you here is to administer your second test! It's just so tiring to do the test to both twins but I suppose it is my burden, especially since brother dear keeps rejecting his demon heritage.**_" Pausing she looked to Dipper, who was still sobbing and shaking. Rolling her eyes she snapped her fingers, roses growing on the vines. "_**There, beautiful, aren't they?**_" Waving a hand she conjured up her own rose, paying no attention to the thorns that pricked her fingers and drew black blood. "_**I suppose brother dear is right in one aspect...**_

"_**Pain is hilarious.**_"

When Dipper managed to mentally focus he found he was on the ground, scars and tears littering his body and Jill's heel digging into his throat. Feeling a flash of rage he bit down on whatever he could, Jill raising an amused eyebrow. "_**Cute.**_" Dipper squeaked as he was thrown into the same cave he had taken refuge in, eyes widening at the crack he heard in his spine. "_**Now where was I...oh, yes! Round two, kill an animal. Shouldn't be too hard considering your twisted little past, oh, right, one more thing.**_" Waving her hand pink energy wrapped around Dipper and brought him to her.

Sharp nails scrapped over the birthmark on his forehead, digging out skin and drawing blood and silent begging to stop. "_**You know...next time I think I'll let you keep your voice. Human screams are so wonderful to hear, after all. Oh! Right, your next test, how forgetful of me! You must kill an innocent animal in cold blood, meaning you have to go **_**hunting**_** for the thing. Oh yes...**_

"_**No using magic.**_"

::

Dipper Pines jerked up on a strangled sob, heart racing and throat closing up. Tears streaming down his face he had a vague notion of a piece of plastic being pressed against his lips before the pain in his throat and lungs began going away, a warm hand on the back of his neck sparking with energy and life.

He felt a rush of emotions that he was positive was not his own, warmth, fear, worry, concern, love, adoration- It was enough to have his head spinning and his mind begging for something to hold on to.

"Ssh, it's okay, Dipper. It's okay. Nothing's going to hurt you." Hurt him? Why...yes...there was something after him, wasn't there? He couldn't...everything _hurt_. "Just rest my little star. I promise...I will let nothing hurt you." Dipper felt his eyes close almost against his will, mind running over the words he had just heard. Why did those words sound so wrong... Oh... Right...

They were a lie.

::

Dipper subtly looked over the edge of Journal 3 to see that Bill was staring at him not-so-subtly. Eyebrow twitching he tried to concentrate on the pages he was reading about summoning the undead but found his focus strained. It was hardly his fault he was so irritable, really. He just wasn't use to having an all-powerful dream demon _staring at him for hours on end_.

"Bill I swear to whatever higher power is out there that if you don't stop staring at me right now I will find an exorcism spell to use." Seeing the cute pout that did nothing to help the feelings he was trying to squash he groaned and slammed his head onto the gift shop counter. "Weeennnddyyyy, make him stop staring."

"Mm, I'll pass," Wendy grinned, turning another page in the magazine she wasn't really reading. It was far more fun to watch these two dorks try to interact around each other. Better than any soap opera she found during the day. "Try asking Soos, he takes pity on cute children."

"Sooooossssss, make Bill stop being weird."

"An impossible task that no one is up to," Soos declared, patting Dipper on the back as he walked by with the broom, sweeping across the floor in a pattern that missed most if not all of the dust. "Why is he staring at you, anyways?"

"I am right here in this room," Bill huffed, turning his back to keep stocking the shelves. All three of them noticed he was still keeping Dipper in his sights. Orqj djr wkhb zhuh d eohvvlqj. "Right here. Listening. To everything that is being said. All of it."

"Dude, seriously, chill," Wendy ordered, slight look of worry in her eyes. "You keep acting like the kid is about to catch on fire spontaneously or something-"

"I thought spontaneous combustion was a lie?!" Bill half-screeched, Dipper groaning and burying his face in the journal. "What else kills you humans?!"

"Humans are one of life's great mysteries," Soos smiled, patting Bill on the back. "We can be killed by anything but still manage to survive!"

"Yeah that's...that's not helping at all," Dipper decided, pointing a catatonic Bill out. "How about we _not _make him overprotective."

"He's already overprotective," Wendy snorted, pushing her magazine away and leaning back with crossed arms. "Your best bet is to run now and not look back. We'll distract him." Dipper only have her an odd look while Bill gave her a confused one. How did she plan on- "SOOS! DOG PILE!"

"DOOOG PIILE!" Soos yelled back, him and Wendy tackling Bill to the ground and causing him to let out a squeak of pain. Dipper only rolled his eyes, collected the journal, and headed for the door. Maybe a trip through the woods would clear his head, and hopefully get him away from Bill.

He barely managed to get a few feet into the woods before he was tackled by his sister, the two rolling down a hill in a mess of limbs and shouts. When they finally came to a stop Dipper pushed himself up, glaring at his giggling sister, "What's up, bro-bro!"

"Mabel! What are you doing?!"

"Lesson two, never go into the woods alone," Mabel grinned, watching as Dipper groaned and buried his face in his hands. "So, what's got you freaking out so bad that you ran off into the woods?" Dipper remained silent, Mabel staring at him intensely. It was a few minutes before one of them finally broke.

"Ugh! I was just trying to get away from Bill, okay?!"

"Wha- Why?! You love Bill!" Dipper only glared at the ground, Mabel huffing and trying to figure out how to fix her brother's love life, and soon. Honestly, what was she supposed to do?! Well...maybe she should first find out _why _he was avoiding Bill. "Alright Dipper, out with it. Why are you avoiding Bill?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know, maybe it's because I don't have a _chance _with him!" Mabel blinked at the screamed words, lips pursing in annoyance. If her brother thought he was deluding himself into an unrequited love trope then he had another thing coming! Exw dv jrrg wklqjv riwhq gr wkhb wxuqhg wzlvwhg.

"Why do you think you wouldn't have a chance with him? You're great!" A little dorky and unromantic, but still. He needed confidence and lies, not truth and facts. "And we already know he likes you too-"

"He sees me as just a kid running around playing pretend," Dipper snorted, finally picking himself off the ground and kicking a rock in anger. "He's an all-powerful near-immortal demon and I'm just a twelve-year-old who doesn't know how the real world works."

"Well...why not show him that you're as twisted and strong as any other demon?" At the look she was given Mabel grinned, "No, look, you think he just sees you as a kid, right?" At the nod she continued. "Well then show him you're more than that! Show him you can be as tough as a demon!"

"And how exactly do you propose I do that?" Because they both knew that Dipper was the weaker and more scared of the two, preferring to retreat into his books more than anything. "I'm not exactly demon material."

"Well, um, erm, hm..." Trailing off Mabel put her brain to work, Dipper rolling his eyes and continuing his walk again. Maybe if he could escape this embarrassing subject could be forgotten. "I know! You can get him a gift! A demon gift!" Seeing her brother's look she huffed, "I'd like to see you come up with something better!"

"What would a demon gift even _be_?" Dipper asked, slightly amused now. "Screaming heads? Unending terror? Nightmares? Deer teeth?" Mabel shrugged.

"The last one doesn't sound too bad. Just kill a deer, grab the teeth, and give them to Bill. Easy peasy." Seeing her brother's glare she whined, "What? It's a good idea! We used to kill animals all the time, remember?"

"Yeah, and look how that turned out for us," Dipper snorted, both twins remembering white rooms, bottles of pills, and terror. "We've been banned from ever killing animals again."

"Yeah, well...it's not like we're in our hometown anymore," Mabel muttered, arms behind her back as she trailed after Dipper, who wasn't quite sure where he was going. "We're in Gravity Falls, a place where we can do anything we _want_. And after all we've faced how hard could killing a deer be?"

"I'm going to ask you to stop talking before you make any more sense." Because when his sister started making sense Dipper became worried for his life. Wkh Ghprq Jdphv zhuh qrw dozdbv vfdub. "Didn't we agree to _try _to be normal?"

"Yes. And then we got a demon babysitter that you fell in love with. So. Deer teeth." Before Dipper could start the argument, again, both twins heard a snap. Tensing and turning around they blinked at seeing a doe innocently drinking from a stream. Mabel looked to Dipper with a raised eyebrow, Dipper shooting her a glare. "Let me know when my _real_ brother comes back. You know, the one who wasn't afraid of authority and used to run around bringing me home arts and crafts supplies from dead animals."

Turning around Mabel stomped off in a way that wouldn't alert the deer, Dipper staring after her with a troubled expression. In a way...his sister was right. Hunting and killing animals had been _fun_, it had been as much a part of them as Dipper's birthmark and Mabel's braces. So...why was he so against it now?

Dipper huffed, walking quietly around the deer, eyes trained on the small ear flicks and pauses."I'm not a psychopath." _Yes you are._ "Killing animals is wrong." _It's fun_. "Good children listen to their parents." _You're not a good child. _"Mom and Dad would be disappointed in me." _They already are. _"I'd be locked up again..."

_Bill would protect you. _

Hands going into his pockets Dipper absently felt himself wrap his fingers around his pocket-knife, eyes still trained on the doe. For every reason he could think of to not do it he could think of a better one _to _do it. It was just one doe...there were plenty in the woods. Besides, why shouldn't he?

It would be fun.

Fingers clenching his pocket-knife tightly he quickly took it out and charged at the doe, tackling the creature to the ground and sliding the knife between the ribs and straight into the heart. There were a few minutes of jerking limbs and weak screams before the creature fell silent. Looking down at his hands, which were coated with blood, Dipper slowly grinned.

He would have to thank Mabel when he got home.

::

Mabel was grumpily sitting on the back porch of the Mystery Shack when she suddenly had three deer ribs in front of her, Dipper giving her a hesitant smile, "Three for one?" He had rinsed his hands and the bones in the stream before coming back, no need to freak others out with all the blood.

"...one for two," Mabel finally laughed, jumping down and tackling Dipper in a hug, the preteen grinning and hugging her back. "Next time I'll come with you." Orqj djr wkhb zhuh ixq.

"Good," Dipper smiled, handing over the ribs and a fluffy ear. "I figured you would like the ear. Again." Dipper's domain was skulls and bones, Mabel's was always more of the fur, ears, and paws.

"Aw, you remembered!" Mabel cooed, hugging Dipper tightly and rubbing their cheeks together. "Ah! Almost forgot, kind of need your help." Seeing his expression Mabel grinned, "Bill is about to raze the shack to the ground because he can't find you."

"Of course he is," Dipper snorted, following after Mabel as they went inside, coming upon the scene of Wendy laughing, Soos swatting fires out with his broom, Stan screaming, and Bill ready to shift into his demon form. Figuring that would be bad, for multiple reasons, Dipper sighed and held his arms out, prepared for what was about to happen. "Bill-" He didn't even finish before he was swept up in a hug, Bill cuddling him close. "Please don't set fire to the shop."

"I got it!" Soos grinned, broom now on fire instead of the shop, which caused Wendy to laugh even harder. Mabel on her part rushed over with a fire extinguisher, knocking Soos over with the blast.

"Die fire!" Dipper supposed this was his life now. This right here. And really it was pathetic how happy that thought made him. "Dipper! The thing! Do the thing!"

"What thing? There's a thing?" Hearing Bill's questions Dipper only blushed and struggled to get down, Bill reluctantly letting him go.

"I, um, I sort of got you something," Dipper mumbled, blush bright as he absently scratched his cheek and avoided the others' gazes. "Mabel kind of came up with the idea but, ah, here." Shoving his hands in his pockets he pulled out the multiple deer teeth and shoved them in Bill's hands, who looked confused for a few seconds before recognition sparked in his eyes.

"Are those...teeth?" Stan asked hesitantly before raising his hands, "Nope, never mind, I don't wanna know. As long as none of this comes back to haunt me I _do not_ care." With that he walked out of the room, Mabel snickering and sitting on top of Soos, who's clothes were mostly charred to ash.

"You...got me deer teeth..." Dipper nodded, blushing even more before he yelped as he was pulled into a hug, eyes widening at how Bill was half between his demon state and his human one. "_THAT'S SO SWEET!_" His voice didn't echo as much as it did in his demon form but it was halfway there.

"So...that...happened..." Wendy trailed off, watching one of her friends be cuddled by what looked like a monster from nightmares, Mabel jumping up to pat her on the arm. "Anyone wanna explain why one of my coworkers is now all...um, what word do I use here?" Exw dv jrrg wklqjv riwhq gr wkhb glgq'w odvw.

"Demon," Bill grinned, still snuggling Dipper close. "Dream demon, to be precise. I'm hundreds of years old and have powers that mortals could never dream of and I'm now under blood-oath to these two to never leave their side and keep them safe."

"...Alright. Cool." Dipper and Mabel watched as Wendy went back to reading her magazine, not even looking phased. "It'd be cooler if you acted less like a love-stricken teen, but, you know, whatever."

"He's less scary than the werewolf mailman," Soos decided before going back to sweeping with his now ruined broom. Dipper only snorted, not bothering to struggle to escape Bill's grasp. He had a feeling he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, which he was fine with. He may have been just a kid in Bill's eyes for now but...

He had a feeling he could change that.

::

Dipper jerked awake, eyes wide as he stayed silent. Seeing it was still night, and Bill and Mabel were asleep, Dipper groaned and rubbed his eyes, fingers almost digging into his skin. It was starting to get ridiculous, the nightmares he always forgot by morning. He didn't _want_ to forget, they were _important_. He had to tell someone about these dreams but even as he thought about it the details were bleeding away into nothing.

"Pine Tree? You okay?" Tiredly blinking Dipper slowly focused on Bill, who was hovering over him worriedly.

"I just want to sleep," Dipper mumbled, tears welling in his eyes as the nightmares from the past few days went through his mind, there and gone in a flash. "I want to sleep without being scared of what's there." Another nightmare rammed into his head. Nails and thorns and a cruel voice and it _hurt_.

"Dipper?!"

"Make it stop hurting," Dipper half-sobbed, head clutched in his hands, eyes clenched shut, and nails digging into his temples. "Make it stop make it stop make it stop _make it stop-_" Dipper felt warm arms pick him up, the preteen only letting out a terrified whimper as he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Ssh, ssh, it's alright, little star. I'm right here. I'm right here and I'll never leave, okay?" Why did that feel like a lie? Every word Bill said felt like a lie and he was _hiding something_. He was hiding something and it hurt and he didn't know what to think and...and...

"What are the demon games?"

Through the hand on his forehead he felt terror.

* * *

><p>Mr. Caesar says three steps forward, one step back.<p> 


	12. Let The Games Begin

You didn't think it would be such a happy story _all the time_, did you?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve <strong>

**::**

Bill Cipher paced the attic floors, body half-folded in on himself as his eyes darted around the room. Hearing a faint noise in the corner his hands were immediately covered in blue flames, eyes glowing a demonic black and gold as he glared at the noise that he had heard. Seeing a white rat he only scoffed, tone dripping with scorn, "Your illusions are fooling no one, sister mine."

"_You can't blame a girl for having some fun._" Bill watched as the room faded around him, showing the black and white mindscape that he had grown far too used to. Lips curling into a sneer his flames edged towards a darker color, black shadows beginning to creep over his body. "_Ah ah, careful, brother dear. You know how you have such trouble when blending forms._"

"_**I will kill you.**_"

"_Aw, that's no fun to hear._" A shadowy silhouette danced around the room, Bill's gaze never leaving the figure. "_Is this about the time I betrayed you and corrupted those two boys you were so fond of? Really brother dear you _must _learn to get over-_" A choking sound was heard as black fire wrapped around the shadow, trapping it against the wall while Bill growled horrendously, wispy bat wings forming on his lower back along with a pointed tail. "_Hmph, how cliché._"

"_**You would be wise to not test me, sister mine. My powers may be weaker but that does not mean I will not take you down into hell with me.**_" Jill Cryptogram finally laughed, pink fire replacing the black and turning back around on Bill, sending him crashing into the wall with a crack that echoed throughout the room.

"_You think you can _beat _me?! Oh brother dear you really must get out more!_"

"I won't-" Bill cringed at the pain in his back, demonic features fading to reveal his human form. "I won't let the games continue."

"_I'm afraid it's far too late for that, they've already been underway for quite some time, in fact I believe your little _Shooting Star _is out there doing her own round two, killing a baby animal, I believe it was? I don't quite remember...you picked quite the twisted little twins this time around, didn't you-_"

"_**I DID NOT PICK THEM-**_"

"_What did I say about blending your forms?_" Jill tsked, wicked sharp teeth showing on her shadow at Bill's pained screams. "_You really should have practiced more, brother dear._" Clutching his chest Bill looked up, glaring at his sister. "_A weak pathetic human...the form suits you, really-_"

"You were once human as well-"

"_**NOT ANYMORE! WE ARE NO LONGER WEAK CHILDREN! I AM NO LONGER-**_" Seeing her rage had caused her powers to reach out and start choking a struggling Bill she took a breath. "_Dear me I did let my anger get away from me, didn't I? I would advise you to make your peace with this, brother dear. The games _will_ continue, and there is no stopping them._"

In an flash the mindscape had faded and Bill was gasping for air, body shaking as he tried to reign in his powers. Eyes flickering between human and demon he glared at where he had last seen his sister, growl escaping him. "I may not be able to stop the games...

"But you can be damn well sure I will protect them."

::

"Can demons get sick?" Bill blinked at the question, reading glasses slipping down his nose as he looked up from his papers. Dipper had pulled up a chair beside his own in the kitchen, journal under his hand and curious expression on his face. "Because you look like Mabel when she's about to get a really bad cold."

"Far as I know demons can't get sick," Bill chuckled, too weak to even ruffle Dipper's hair, although thinking about it he could barely keep hold of his pen so it was no wonder Dipper was looking worried. "And even if my human body were to get sick, which is doubtful, I could always fade into my demon form and get rid of it."

"You look like hell."

"Considering I'm a demon I'll take that as a compliment," Bill smiled brilliantly, relishing in the blush it earned him. He still wasn't sure how to understand his _own _feelings for Dipper but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun in the meantime. Even if his fun came at the expense of Stan looking for his old spellbooks for exorcism spells.

"You know what I mean, Bill," Dipper finally huffed, taking over on the taxes and really, Bill could not be more grateful. Numbers just hurt his head, especially in his current state. Once the preteen was occupied with the numbers Bill leaned his head on the arms, allowing his exhaustion to show for a few seconds. He needed a distraction.

"Hey, Pine Tree, what's your favorite dream?" Seeing the confused look Bill chuckled, exhaustion starting to fade. "I _am_ a dream demon, it stands to reason that I'd be curious as to what your favorite dreams are."

"Can't you just look into my head while I'm sleeping?" Dipper asked, only half-focused on the papers now. Bill never talked about Gravity Falls or himself much, so it was always fun to listen when he actually _did _talk. "Like aren't all my dreams somewhere in my subconscious?"

"In a way," Bill hummed, trying to decide on how to explain. "The mind is like it's own world, and some have better defenses than others. It's like how some mentalists and psychics are unable to guess what others are thinking, because their mental barriers are too strong."

"So you're saying I have strong mental barriers?" Dipper asked, sounding surprised. For him he was never strong in _any _aspect. "What about Mabel? Does she have strong, uh, defenses?"

"Yours is like a steel trap, there are ways in but not unless you know about them already," Bill grinned, snorting before he spoke again, "As for Shooting Star...her's is like being dumped in every child's programing show in the world followed by rainbows and sparkles."

"...that does sound like Mabel," Dipper laughed, full attention on Bill now. "So because of that you can't see my dreams?"

"I can still see them, but only the ones you currently dream at the moment I look." Pausing Bill tried to organize his thoughts. He had never really explained to anyone how demon magic worked, or at least, dream demon magic. "The more recent ones are easier to see, as are the nightmares, and then my own magic can bring forth good _or_ bad dreams that are hidden in the subconscious. Depending on the person some dreams are easier to see than others. With you I have a hard time seeing your dreams even _when _you're dreaming."

"So can you turn dreams into nightmares?" Dipper asked, Bill shrugging his shoulder.

"More or less. With nightmares it's more of bringing forth fears and letting the own subconscious create the circumstances. When I'm directly in the mind I'm able to influence more and craft entire dreams by hand, but with the average touch or glance I can only affect things to a lesser extent."

Before Dipper could ask another question they heard Stan yelling about flooded rooms and rats, Bill sighing and standing up, "Once again it looks like I have to save Stanford from drowning in a sea of watery rats." Seeing Dipper's look he sighed again, "It's a long story." Gathering up the tax papers he started walking, doing his best to not trip over his weakened form.

"Hey, Bill..." Turning back at hearing his name he looked over at Dipper, who was nervously avoiding his gaze as he gathered up the journal. "My favorite dream...it's the one where I met you." Fleeing past him Bill blinked, blush slowly filling his face.

"I...am in over my head."

::

"This time! This time _for sure _it was the rats! You cannot convince me otherwise!" Stan and Bill were taking refuge on the washing and drying machines, Bill absently using his magic to fix the busted pipe that was spilling water everywhere. The electronics had already been dealt with so they wouldn't be electrocuted to death.

"Mm...okay." Stan, ready with this comeback, let the words die in his throat as he gave a worried stare to Bill, who had his legs drawn up and was hardly concentrating on what he was doing, which was probably why the water was now a purple color.

"O...kay...then. Yes. I'm absolutely right!"

"Sure." Stan narrowed his eyes again, fingers twitching for the sealing runes that he kept hidden in his pockets. This was not normal. "Stop reaching for the runes, Stanford, I'm not possessed." And nope, he could hear it in the voice. Same annoying shit as always. "Just...distracted."

"Distracted by how to keep the lies and deals separate?" At the sharp look he was given he rolled his eyes. "I know you gave the kids those stupid bracelets we risked our lives getting- Although _why _you would do something so stupid is beyond me."

"If you had payed attention back then you would know I share a telepathic link with them, meaning I can keep an eye on the two and know if they're in any danger...not that it did any good before-"

"That! Right there!" Stan pointed out, ignoring Bill's confused look. "You're acting depressed and like everything will end up exploding around you in a glorious display of failure!" Seeing the confused look morph into a flat glare he only grinned, "I, on the other hand, am the perfect realist."

"...that. Right there. That's why I liked Stanley more." Stan only laughed, Bill finally letting out a weak smile. "If someone ever told me it would be _you _cheering me up I would have given them nightmares for months for lying." Silence settling over them Bill waved his hand again, water draining away outside, the demon flinching at the amount of energy it took.

"There's also _that_. You're all...well, you look like you have a hangover-"

"A flattering description, thank you," Bill snorted, jumping off the machine he was on and heading for the stairs. "Now if that's all I'll be going-"

"Bill...what's wrong." It wasn't a question, nor had Bill expected it to be one. Pausing at the steps he ran over his choices, knowing what the _responsible _thing to do would be, and while any other time he would have lied through his black hearted teeth he couldn't this time...this time Stan at least deserved to know what was going on.

"Jill..." The word alone caused Stan to freeze, body tensed for flying into battle at a moment's notice. Bill only let himself be amused for a few seconds before sighing. "She...started the games again. This time with Dipper and Mabel."

In retrospect he should have seen the fist to his face coming.

::

"Bill...why are you in your demon form?" Bill for his part only scrambled under Dipper's hat more, the preteen not sure if he should be worried or amused. "That...that's not an answer."

"I'm hiding." Wow. That. That raised even _more _questions, ones which Bill probably wouldn't answer.

"And you can't hide in your human form?" Bill decided to not tell Dipper that his human form currently had a black eye that left him unable to see, which would have been amusing any other time. One eye, and all. With Stan on the warpath though he'd rather take as little chance getting found as he could. "You're not reassuring me here. At all."

"_**BILL YOU NO GOOD WORTHLESS BRAT GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!**_"

"And...that explained some things," Dipper hummed, going back to his journal reading and waving Stan off when he came looking for Bill. The demon on his part sighed in relief, snuggling under Dipper's hat and appreciating the dark warmth. It was much better than outside where Stan could find and choke the life out of him- Even if he _was _in demon form. "Any chance I could get a full explanation as to why Stan is trying to kill you?"

"He overreacts," Bill assured, patting Dipper's head and chuckling as he heard the boy yawn. "He'll be fine by tonight, probably will have forgotten all about the little fight we had."

"_**CIPHER!**_"

Or not.

::

Bill Cipher sighed, running a hand through his hair and letting it linger on his neck, eyes looking over the darkened night sky through the attic window. Hearing faint breathing and mumbled words behind him he glanced back, seeing the Pines twins asleep, although not soundly. Mabel was twitching every so often and Dipper was making pained whimpers.

Taking a breath he slowly pulled his glove off with his teeth, eyes already searching for the magical traces that hovered in the air. Seeing the lines that tied him to the Pines twins he gently ran a finger down each string, turning the oily black lines into a dazzling golden color. Hearing the dual sighs of relief he half-smiled, looking back out the window. It wouldn't be much longer until he was unable to block out the dreams all together.

"You've already passed the first two games..." Undoing the games was impossible. A task that simply could not be done. Jill had learned her powers well while Bill had hidden away from the conflict. He had never been interested in twins or the games until he had met the Pines.

Jumping to his feet he took the stairs two at a time, punching in the code he knew by heart down by the gift shop vending machine. Half-closing the door behind him he ran to the elevator, pressing the button to go into a room that would no longer be used. Stepping out he waved a hand, candles lighting up all around him.

"I see I'm not the only one that has trouble dealing with the past." The library was spotless of dust, as if it was still ready to be used. He would have to talk to Stan about that, and soon, if he wanted to change anything.

Digging through the drawers for chalk he finally found a piece, gloves jerked off and knees hitting the floor as he began to draw a complex circle, runes added every few seconds. He didn't think to change back into his demon form, nor did he notice how his hair dimmed to a healthy brown while his eyes changed to green.

Freckles spread across his nose and cheeks and his height reduced to that of a fourteen-year-old. Chalk soon covered his fingers and face, circle almost complete. Standing up he gathered all the black candles he could find, the candles that he had helped _make_. Placing them around the points of the pentagram he had drawn he raised a hand, lighting them all simultaneously, watching them burn with a bright blue fire.

"Come on Stanley, where did you leave that knife?!" He knew it had to be around here somewhere- Paranoid man. Snapping the knife out of the hidden bottom of one of the drawers he ran over to the middle of the circle, careful of not smudging any of the runes he had drawn. "I don't care what it takes, whether it be memories, control, life, or soul. Just _stop this._"

Running the knife across his palm, and wincing at the stab of pain that had tears prickling in his eyes, he held his hand over the first rune he had drawn. He would have rather cut the back of his arm but cutting the palm was the only way this spell would work. Stupid magic-users, not taking into account medical knowledge of humans.

Rapid Latin chanting poured out of Bill's mouth in a single breath, the words filling the room and tumbling off walls, books, and each other. Second by second the circle slowly started to glow, thick black blood dripping from Bill's outstretched hand onto the runes. The blood spread, soon covering every shred of chalk and glowing a dim golden color. For a few seconds Bill thought it had worked. That he had managed to stop the past from repeating itself. That he had _won_.

He should have known better.

A mighty blast shook the Mystery Shack, Stan jumping out of bed with the nearest weapon he could find in hand. Seeing nothing he cursed and ran up to the attic, sighing in relief when he saw the kids were still peacefully sleeping, not having felt a thing. Gripping his bat he raced downstairs, eyes drawn to the cracked open vending machine.

Cursing in every language he knew he rushed to the hidden elevator, praying he was wrong as he pressed the button for the library. When the doors opened it was to the library just as he had left it...although there was the added addition of an unfamiliar teenager laying in the middle of the floor, face contorted in pain as he shook. It took a few seconds for Stan to realize it could only be one person- Or demon.

"Bill?! What the hell did you do?!" Racing over he skidded to his knees, turning the teen over and watching as his body flickered through forms and illusions. One second he was the brown-haired teen, and then the olive-skinned blonde that worked in the shop, and then the dream demon that protected Gravity Falls, and then- Oh. Oh he knew that form well. "Bill?"

"Gave...gave everything." What? What was he- Oh no... "Power, control, memories, life, soul, heart, _everything_. And it still- Nothing- There's nothing I can _do_." Cursing Stan jerked to his feet and pulled one of the drawers out, throwing things to the floor as he searched for a thin metal necklace. Finally finding the piece of jewelry he didn't even bother glancing at the summoning wheel that he had learned long ago.

"You are a goddamn idiot." Jerking another knife out he sliced his thumb, smearing the blood over the necklace and then jerking it over the twitching man's head. "You are just- I cannot _believe_ you! What good was killing yourself supposed to do?!"

"I really do not want to hear this from _you_," Bill grumbled, feeling his form settle and his power no longer leaking. Groaning he pushed himself up, not bothering to shake off the hand on his back. He had a feeling if he did he would end up on the floor. Again. "I had to do _something_, Glasses." Seeing the startled and shocked look on Stan's face he raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Uh, nothing, just...been a long time since I've heard you call me that." Bill only sighed, pulling himself to his feet and blinking at seeing the edges of a tailcoat. Eyes darting around for a mirror he finally found one, walking over and almost laughing.

"Haven't been in this form in a while..." Bill mused, taking in the man in his late twenties that was reflected back at him. Dark golden hair was slicked back perfectly and sharp features gave the impression that he was not to be messed with, along with a dapper suit that looked straight form the 1920s.

Staring at the figure for a few more seconds he let the form fade into the one he was now accustomed too. Sharp features changed to round edges and a small smile, slicked hair into wispy curls, and red eyes to gold, along with the gap tooth that he was surprisingly fond of, "I'm starting to think that living in the past is something we're no longer allowed to do..."

"...That would sound a lot more wise if it wasn't coming out of a fifteen-year-old punk." Bill shot him a glare, Stan grinning. "You can't even argue. You know it's true."

"Rude." Looking around for his gloves he blinked as they were suddenly tossed at him, Stan rolling his eyes. "Don't even start." It wasn't like he was _always _losing his gloves. Well, at least, not usually. "Did the backlash wake the kids?"

"Nope, sleeping like the brats they are," Stan snorted. "Whatever spell you've been using is at least enough to keep them asleep through the night." Silence fell over the two, Bill absently tugging his gloves on. When he managed to get them all the way up Stan was speaking again. "So...the games...there's really nothing you can do?"

"She's learned from her last mistakes," Bill growled, body sagging as he popped back into his demon form. "At this point there's not much more we can do besides keep an eye on them and hope we all make it through this."

"And what makes you think this time will be better?" Stan asked bitterly, staring at the ground as thoughts and memories tumbled through his head. "What makes you think that we'll _survive _this time?"

"Because I learned from my mistakes as well."


	13. Wait For Me?

For those of you who don't like Bill/Dipper...what are you still doing here? I mean, if you really hate the pairing then I can promise that this won't be a pleasant story for you.

Warnings for : Fire, burns, animal (supernatural) death

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen <strong>

**::**

"_**You've done well so far...but then, the games **_**are **_**only just beginning**_." Dipper Pines, in his natural twelve-year-old form, panted as he ran through the forest, wincing as flames raced around and cut him off with startling efficiency. Each time he only barely managed to save himself before running again, feeling like he was being played with, like a cat with it's dinner. "_**Round three is about to begin, do you think yourself ready?**_"

"I swear when this is over I am finding a spell to turn you into a bug and then locking you in a jar!" Dipper called out, biting back a scream at the fire that seared his arm to a black crisp. Stomach roiling at the smell of cooked meat he had no time to cry or indulge his fear before he was off and running again, determination pumping through him as he let out a growl.

"_**Stubborn, aren't we? That may just help in your next task...I should probably tell you what it is before our little meeting comes to an end, hm? Well it's much like your last task, only this time you'll be killing one of those supernatural creatures you and brother dear are so fond of.**_" Son of a bitch. "_**And of course the same rules apply...no magic.**_" Son of a _bitch_.

"You know what, forget that jar, with all the books I've read I might be able to think of something more creative you Umbridge knock-off!" More flame jumped at him, searing his back and tearing straight through skin, muscle, and bone. Screaming he fell to the ground in a tumble, panting for breath.

"_**You are human. You are weak. You are nothing but a speck that will never be remembered by any of those you meet. You think you matter? You think yourself **_**worth **_**something? How amusing...**_" Dipper saw a lake in front of him, the same lake as his first dream, and immediately dived in. Swimming downwards he winced as the flames seared the surface of the lake. "_**What's it going to be, little boy? Are you going to fight or are you just going to go curl up and **_**cry **_**like the weakling you are**_**?**"

...Dipper was dreaming. He was _dreaming_. That meant... Thoughts concentrating into what he needed Dipper stared at the bottom of the lake, grinning as a door formed and slowly opened. If he was dreaming then this was his mind, his reality. Jill could rant and scream and threaten all she wanted, but if _he _controlled the dream...

"_**What are you doing little seed...no...STOP-**_"

Swimming through the door he coughed and sputtered for air as he fell into a hallway lined with doors. Head darting up he looked around, backing up as shadows started to form behind him. Feeling a surge of energy he almost laughed. He was in the dreamscape, the place that Bill ruled with ease. So...if Bill could do it...Dipper could at least try, right?

After all, how hard could it be to fight a demon?

With a grin and laugh Dipper turned on his heel and ran down the sprawling black-and-white hallways he found himself in, doors opening and closing in flashes as he ran by them. Names and faces jumped out at him with clarity that he was unable to ignore.

Wendy, Soos, Stanley, Stanford, Mabel, Bill, Gideon, Candy, Grenda, Waddles, Pacifica, Quentin Trembly, figures in red robes, Lazy Susan, Melody- He didn't know half of who these people were but the images and names made him run even faster, wide smile breaking out over his face.

Taking a sharp turn he felt the landscape shutter, a crack opening in the floor and pouring out black smoke. Instead of being afraid as he would have been just moments ago he only grinned wider, hands glowing with blue energy. This was his mind, his life. And he was done letting it be controlled for him.

"_**You are worthless-**_"

"I am _strong_," Dipper laughed, waving a hand and sealing the breech with little to no problem. Magic buzzing throughout his body he started running once again, legs pumping and energy coursing through his veins. Skidding to a stop he blinked as he saw a golden-colored thread. Hesitantly walking up to it he walked around the edges, eyes roving over the details. Feeling the buzzing feeling of _something happening _return he grinned, following after the thread, smile wide on his face.

"_**You will never have a chance at winning! You are a weak **_**human**_**!**_"

"Lady you need to watch humanity more," Dipper laughed, hands throwing up and catching the talons of shadow that had tried to attack him with a flash of magic. Eyes and birthmark glowing with light bright energy whipped around him, pushing the shadows away as he once again started to run after the golden string. "We might just end up surprising you!" He didn't know why but he had to find out where it led, he _had to_.

More names and faces whirled by him in a flash. Jamie, Kathy, Ellen, Brooke, Toby, Ron, Maisie, his parents, and a little boy with a bright smile named Toby. Skidding to a stop he laughed as he slipped and crashed to the floor, golden string wrapping around him and tugging him back to his feet.

"_**WHY WON'T YOU BREAK?!**_"

"Because I have someone keeping me going," Dipper grinned brightly, stopping at the edge of a cliff that led into nothing. The golden string was wrapped around his wrist now, the same one that held his golden bracelet. "Hey, did you know that humans are stupid? Like, we're really _really _stupid." Taking another step he laughed his loudest yet. "And when we're faced with a cliff like this do you know what we do?

"We fall."

The blackness wasn't terrifying like he once thought it would be. No. It was safe and comforting, wrapping around him in a way that had him smiling and almost singing- If fact, why didn't he sing? Or, well, he could at least whistle, he supposed. Remembering one of Bill's favorite songs he began the whistling tune, the blackness shifting around him. Slowly but surely he saw a figure form on whatever form of ground they were standing on, bent over and sobbing.

Half-dancing over to the figure Dipper kept whistling his song, slowly but surely causing the figure to look up with shock on his face. Finishing his song Dipper grinned brightly and knelt down, looking up at a human Bill Cipher, "Why are you crying?"

"...I can't stop the games," Bill whispered, looking broken. "I tried everything, I _gave _everything and it was thrown back at me- I can't- Dipper I can't stop it-"

"Ssh, it's okay," Dipper soothed, arms wrapping around Bill's shoulders and pulling him close, letting the demon's head rest on his shoulder. He felt the teen let out a sob, Dipper only smiling and rubbing his back. "It's alright Bill...you're always there for me, so this time I'll be here for you. Mabel and I promised, remember? You stay, we take care of you."

"I can't handle losing any more friends," Bill choked out, hands buried into Dipper's shirt. "There's nothing I can _do_." Dipper stayed silent, letting Bill get his sorrow out of his system.

"Hey, Bill, I won't remember meeting you in my dreams, will I?" Because he never remembered these dreams, not even as much as he wanted to. Feeling Bill shake his head he chuckled, "Good, that means I can do this." Before Bill could ask what _this _was he felt Dipper gently pressing their lips together, arms locked around his neck. It was a few seconds before Bill hesitantly kissed back, Dipper smiling and parting to give another kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Not that I'm arguing, but, um, what was that for?" Because humans kissing each other like _that_ was usually restricted to lovers...right?

"That was my first kiss," Dipper smiled shyly, pink blush on his cheeks as he fought off a wide grin to little success. "It was also me telling you that I'm absolutely crazily _in love _with you." Bill knew he was dreaming but that still didn't stop his face from erupting into a blush. "And I'm pretty sure you're real and not a dream, cause, you know, I followed that golden string-"

"You what?!" Oh no no no, that was _impossible_. The only way for Dipper to be able to see let alone _follow _that string was...was for him... _Oh_.

"Yep! And since I know for a fact I'll forget this, although I'm not sure how, all I ask is that you be patient." Dipper smiled, giving Bill another soft kiss. "I'm scared of a lot of things, and I doubt myself a lot. It'll probably take all summer for me to work up the courage to ask you out or do anything romantic, and the summer is only just beginning! So...can you please wait for me?"

"...for as long as you need, little star."

::

When Dipper managed to finally stumble down the stairs and pull himself into a kitchen chair it was to see Stan cursing and reading Latin books, Mabel laughing like a lunatic, and Bill blushing the brightest red he had ever seen. Slowly creeping down from his chair he edged towards the door for escape, not even getting a few feet before Stan collared him and forced him to eat his breakfast.

Munching his way through he finally escaped to the Gift Shop, watching Bill while trying not to make it too obvious that he was _watching _Bill, which would have made him a bit of a hypocrite. Paying close attention he saw the demon would be doing his normal duties before suddenly freezing and blushing a bright pink, sometimes grinning like an idiot, or in extreme cases cursing himself out under his breath.

"Did I miss the moment Bill finally had a mental breakdown?" Dipper hesitantly asked Wendy, who only shrugged while keeping her eye on the friend she had found out was a demon. If he didn't start making sense soon she was probably going to force answers out of him.

"I'm not sure if he's lost it or not...did you finally confess to him or something?"

"NO!" Everyone on the Gift Shop floor looked over to Dipper, who coughed nervously and busied himself with the journal, trying to ignore the looks. "Whatever happened it wasn't me, at least, I don't think so?"

"So there's a possibility that it's you?"

"Yes- No- I don't know, okay? Something's telling me I did something but I don't have any memory of it if I _did _do something, you know?"

"...no." Dipper sighed, sliding out of his stool and escaping into the forest. He was no longer scared of what was in there since he could either kill it himself or summon Bill for help- Aaaand he was thinking about Bill again. Great. Kicking the rocks he came across he sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. What had _happened_?

He had vague feelings about something happening in a dream but nothing he really remembered. Did Bill see an embarrassing dream of his? But then...what dream would make Bill act as flustered as _that_? Well...there was- Nope. Never. Not even going to _consider_ that possibility. Because to consider the possibility of _that _dream was a danger he would not let himself admit to.

Feeling the forest suddenly start to shake and tremor Dipper froze before kicking himself into gear and running for the nearest tree, trying to climb to the top. He didn't even get a few feet before he was puffing and panting and hitting the ground. Groaning he opened his eyes, heart seizing at seeing the large creature that stood in front of him.

"Please don't eat me," Dipper half-begged, not bothering to run from what would assuredly be his death. "I haven't bathed in like, a week. Plus I'm scrawny! All elbows and knees! I would be the worst meal _ever_."

"Ha ha! Fear not little toddler!" Dipper halfheartedly mumbled that he was twelve, the creature not seeming to hear. "I was merely drawn by the smell of jerky! JERKY!"

"Oh..." Rustling around in his pockets for a few moments Dipper pulled out a bag of jerky he had grabbed before leaving the shack, tossing it to the creature. "Uh, that...better?"

"_JERKY!_"

"...I'll just take that as a yes," Dipper decided, pulling out his journal and rustling through it for pictures. Finally stopping on one that looked like the creature he saw he scrunched his nose up, "A...manotaur?"

"That's right! Half man! Half...uh...half taur!" And all stupid, Dipper decided. Eyes scanning over the information written he saw that the author seemed to agree with him. Points for logical paranormal investigators, he supposed. Watching the beast sniff the air he raised an eyebrow, shuddering as the wet nose sniffed him so hard the wind sucked his hat off. Quickly catching it he huffed as the manotaur nodded, "I smell...emotional issues."

"Oh you have no idea," Dipper groaned, rubbing his eyes. "As if my life wasn't complicated enough already my first love happens to be my best friend! Who's a demon!" The manotaur nodded, listening intently. "And I think he knows I have feelings for him but he won't say anything and no matter what I do I feel like I'm going to mess everything up!"

"I know exactly what your problem is." Dipper raised an eyebrow at that, looking curious. He would take all the help and advice he could get at this point. "YOU NEED TO BE MORE OF A MAN! THEN THIS DEMON WILL BE POWERLESS AGAINST YOUR FEELINGS AND ADVANCES!"

"Wow...I'm...not sure if that helped or not," Dipper hummed, looking at the seemingly well-meaning creature. At this rate he really had nothing to lose, even if this was the stupidest thing he would ever do in his life. "Think you can give me pointers on how to be more of a man?"

"Of course, child! Climb atop my back hair and I shall take you on a journey that by the end will make you be a MAN!"

Oooh he was regretting it already.

::

Bill Cipher paused as he walked into the living room, eyes flickering between Soos, who was dressed as Lazy Susan, and Stan, who was looking uncomfortable. "I...am not sure if I should laugh or run..."

"Save me," Stan begged, feeling despair at the merciless eyes that turned to him. "You bastard." Bill only gave a sunny smile, opening his mouth for a witty retort only to be cut off by Mabel's whistle. Looking over to the girl he raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"You could use this love lesson too! We all know Dipper isn't going to get his act together so it's up to you to confess _your _feelings!" Just like that the room fell silent, Soos and Wendy backing up as Stan suddenly screamed and tackled Bill to the ground, who immediately tried to escape while begging for mercy.

"Soos! Cover Mabel's ears!" Soos did as told, Stan suddenly raising his voice as he screamed at Bill, "_**IT WAS A FUCKING JOKE DO YOU NOT FUCKING COMPREHEND JOKES CIPHER?! IF YOU EVEN **_**THINK **_**OF GOING AFTER MY NEPHEW I WILL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU AND THEN DANCE ON YOUR FUCKING GRAVE YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT FROM THE NINE REALMS OF HELL-**_"

Stan didn't get much further since Bill was kicking him off in a bout of fear and running around the corner, Stan still screaming at the top of his lungs while Soos and Wendy quickly fled the scene, Mabel in hand. As soon as Bill saw it was clear he shifted into his demon form and escaped into the mindscape, rushing to find a place to hide that would spare his life for a few more hours.

Fleeing into the forest he heard a familiar, high-pitched scream that had him teleporting to Dipper's side in a flash, energy already gathering to be used. When he saw the boy surrounded by manotaurs and putting his arm down the Pain Hole Bill groaned, rubbing his eye. He had only given a few rules to the twins, and he didn't think 'don't be stupid' had to be one of them. Apparently though it _did_.

Stopping himself from jerking Dipper away he hummed and thought the situation over, maybe spending the day with the manotaurs would be good for him. If nothing else it would toughen the kid up a little for all that he was about to face. Leaning back he floated after the boy, eye trained on anything that could be too much of a potential danger, although bruises and scrapes were fair game.

The kid was just _adorable_ when he was screaming.

A few hours later Bill was hovering over Dipper as he sat in one of the hot springs, barely hanging on to the edges where he was so weak. Bill was partly amused but mostly wondering just what had possessed Dipper to ask the manotaurs to train him. Because these idiots were insane. And Dipper knew by now to avoid insane idiots, or at least after this he did.

"Wouldn't I have been better off trusting my feeling and instincts to confess to the guy I like?" Dipper tiredly asked, vaguely registering the manotaurs screaming that being a man was the only way. Dipper only groaned, feeling a gentle warmth on his forehead that caused him to blink his eyes open. Seeing nothing he shrugged and closed his eyes again, a feeing of peace falling over him.

Bill, for his part, had turned a pink color at hearing that Dipper was going through all this just to get the courage to confess his feelings to him, or at least, confess in a way that didn't take place in the dreamscape. That was _adorable_ and so sweet and- ...Oh shit...

He was in love with Dipper.

Bill vaguely followed after Dipper, thoughts trying to sort themselves. He was in love with Dipper. Okay. He could work with that- Could he work with that? No. No he could not. Dipper was human, he was demon. Humans lived short, _short _lives. Demons lived...for a very long time. So he could _not _be in love with Dipper...

Nope. Still in love.

Okay, logic. Bill could do logic. Demons and humans had different sorts of emotions and feelings. There were similarities but demons' were darker. Finding joy in others' pain, like when Dipper had laughed after Bill had fallen off the roof. Or giving gifts of a macabre nature, like when the preteen had given him the deer teeth. Then there was the fact that for _anything _to happen they would have to be connected on a deeper level than humans could comprehend, like when Dipper had seen his fate line in his last dream-

Oh shit he just made it worse. Cursing under his breath now he yelped as he suddenly ran into a barrier, memories of the last few minutes flying through his head and sorting as needed. Did- Did Dipper just agree to kill a cryptid?! Did he just fly straight into a barrier while Dipper passed unharmed?! What the- Oh...oh no.

"_Round three, kill a cryptid. He may not remember the dreams on a conscious level but a part of him knows what to do...and I'm afraid there's not much you can do. Still weak from that spell, brother dear?_" Bill blocked out the sickly sweet voice, banging against the magical barrier and throwing all the power he had at it. If he could just stop Dipper from completely the games, if he could just stop him while he still didn't know what was going on then maybe- Maybe-

A tug at his very being radiated over him and then suddenly he was hovering in front of Dipper, who was covered in blood and looking at Bill in confusion, "I...don't know what I'm doing here...or why..." The preteen was absently pulling teeth out, which Bill found kind of adorable.

"Well at a guess I would say you were completing your final manotaur task," Bill laughed, trying to act as normal as possible. Dipper's out-of-place memories should fade in a few seconds, and hopefully he wouldn't question it. He prayed to whatever twisted higher power was out that that he wouldn't question it. "...are those temporary tattoos?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Dipper snorted, looking at the ridiculous tattoos on his body. "I kind of like the idea of tattoos but maybe ones not so cheesy." Watching Bill snap his fingers he sighed in relief as the blood vanished from his body and his clothes were back in place, journal still tucked into his pocket. "Thanks, that...that outfit really wasn't that comfortable." Pausing he searched through his pockets, grinning as he pulled out a bit of wire and began winding it through the teeth he had collected.

"I had guessed as much, Pine Tree and...what are you doing?" Dipper only held up the bracelet, Bill looking amused. "Multi-bear tooth bracelet for Shooting Star?" Dipper nodded, Bill shaking his head and snapping his fingers as the two of them appeared back in the Man Cave, multi-bear body coming with them.

Bill looked around at the startled creatures, form radiating amusement. "So, hey, manotaurs, I'll be taking my little Pine Tree here and leaving now, got it?" Before even one of them could speak up Bill changed into his human form, cane supporting his weight and top hat balanced on his head. Eyes scanning for the largest creature he grinned wickedly. "Ah, Leaderaur, it's been a few decades..."

"Cipher," Leaderaur grumbled, fists clenched at his side. Before Dipper could question the reaction he yelped as he was suddenly picked up, shirt held on the tip of Bill's can as it balanced on his shoulder. "To what do I owe the horror of you being here?" Realizing he probably wasn't getting down any time soon Dipper shrugged and returned to work on his bracelet.

"This one didn't tell you his last name, did he?" At the exchanged looks Bill chuckled. "His name is Dipper _Pines_-"

"The boy is all yours." Because it was one thing to mess with a human Bill had taken a liking too and one thing to mess with a Pines, but both? Not even the manotaurs were _that _foolish. Bill merely grinned at the response, spinning on his heel and walking out, Dipper waving at the now terrified manotaurs with a wide smile.

"Bye Chutzpar, and everyone else! Thanks for the lessons, but I think I'll find my own way!" Still swinging from the cane he tried to kick at the air, which was useless. Grumbling he worked at getting down, knowing Bill was smiling at the attempts. He could just _feel _it. It was a few more kicks before he gave up and contented himself with what he was working on. "So what was everyone else doing before I summoned you?"

"I think Shooting Star was putting Stanford through date training," Bill snickered, Dipper laughing loudly. "Although I should warn you he may attempt to kill me when we get back."

"What? Why- Wait...never mind. He has plenty reasons to kill you." At Bill's mock gasp he laughed again, the two teasing each other back and forth on the way home. Dipper wasn't sure if he would be able to confess his feelings as he was now but...one day, right? Even if it was hopeless and he was still a kid...

There was always a small chance.

::

Arriving back at the Mystery Shack Dipper immediately started calling out for Mabel, showing her the bracelet and laughing as the girl tackled him in hugs. Leaving the twins to themselves Bill hesitantly searched for Stan, wondering if pleading for his life would work. It probably wouldn't but he could at least say he tried once he was roasting in hell.

Poking his head into the kitchen, and seeing Stan sitting at the table with various Latin books spread out around him, Bill slowly began to back up. "Run away now and I'll put a trap around the house so you can't get in."

"Even for you that's cruel," Bill pouted, deciding he had lived long enough as it was before walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Stan, who only gave him a flat glare. "What? It's not my fault the kid has feelings for me." Stan only stared harder, Bill managing to last a few seconds before he cracked, "It's not like I planned to fall in love with him!"

"Somehow a part of me is not surprised," Stan snorted, closing the book he was going through and keeping his gaze on Bill. "I am not happy with Dipper having feelings for you, or vice versa. We both know how badly this will turn out." Holding a hand up before Bill could speak he kept talking. "I'm not heartless, Cipher. Just...keep them safe, and at the first word I hear of him being unhappy I will _break you_."

"...thanks, Glasses," Bill smiled softly, Stan only waving him off with a huff. "So, how's your love life going?" Seeing the pained look he laughed, finally feeling a peace of him start to settle. He had forgotten how much he missed spending his time with the Pines family. "That bad?"

"We are never to speak of it," Stan shuddered. "_Ever_." Bill only laughed again, Stan giving him a flat glare. "You know you used to be a lot more impressive."

"I'm impressive!" Stan only snorted at that.

"You look like a snotty teenager, one who happens to be in love with my twelve-year-old nephew and if I keep thinking on this I really will want to kill you." Bill only glared, which ended up looking more like a pout that had Stan laughing.

"Listen here, Glasses! I am an impressive dream demon of size and power and-"

When Mabel and Dipper finally walked into the kitchen it was to the sight of Bill struggling and cursing at the top of his lungs, Stan laughing as he kept the demon in a choke hold. In a flash they were grinning and running off to find a camera, Bill waiting until they were out of earshot to keep yelling, "Dammit Stanford! This is why I liked Stanley better! Let me go!"

"Not until you say it!" Oh he _had_ to be kidding... Realizing that Stan was indeed not kidding after a few more moments Bill finally made an irritated noise as he tried to kick the other's shins again. To no effect.

"Fine- Fine you jerk! Stanford Pines is the ultimate mystery solve and alpha twin!" When the twins came back in, cameras in hand, Bill was rubbing his neck and glaring at a cackling Stan, who was almost falling over from the force of his laughter. Cursing and swearing under his breath he dragged both twins away by the hand, each complaining that they hadn't gotten a picture.

::

Dipper Pines hummed as he walked around the barren landscape, eyes finally landing on a golden figure not too far away that was surrounded by strings of all colors. Walking over he saw it was Bill Cipher, human form on as he hummed the same song Dipper was humming, cane changing the colors of the strings with each one touched, "Hey, Bill...how come I don't remember the dreams like this one?"

"It's...complicated," Bill sighed, letting his cane disappear as he took Dipper's hand and led him through his own world, strings and colors moving all around them. Dipper followed without complaint, hand warm in Bill's. It was only after what felt like hours that he noticed the gloves were missing for once.

"Is it because of the demon games?" Feeling a stab of pain and fear that was not his own Dipper looked at Bill curiously, who finally sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"...In a way, I suppose it is." Dipper nodded, absently swinging his and Bill's hands back and forth, earning a small smile from the demon. "Still working up the courage?"

"At this rate it's going to be all summer," Dipper groaned, looking exhausted. "I never knew how self-doubting and scared I was of everything!" Because here he had nothing to fear. Here it was only him and Bill. The walls of insecurities he had built up over the years were gone, leaving nothing but...him. "Mabel was right when she said I needed to get out more..."

"I guess we'll have to work on that," Bill chuckled, kissing the temple of Dipper's head with a soft smile. "There's always a chance of you remembering these dreams, that or I could confess to you first- By the way, did I mention I was in love with you? I feel like that's something I should have mentioned."

"Mm, I guessed as much after last night," Dipper chuckled, pausing to pull Bill down and give him a light kiss, Bill falling into the sensation at once. "And I think you confessing as I am now would just make me think it's a prank or a trick." Seeing the look Dipper sighed, "I have really _really _low self-esteem...mind helping me with that?"

"I'll do my best," Bill smiled as he gathered Dipper in his arms, the two floating aimlessly around the dreamscape now. Dipper seemed content to settle down, arms wrapped around Bill's lower back as he closed his eyes, peaceful feelings wrapping around him like blankets.

"Your sister is a bitch, by the way."

"Tell me about it," Bill snorted, rolling his eyes and pressing gentle kisses to Dipper's forehead, the boy almost purring at the sensation, and yes, Bill could see why humans adored this physical contact thing so much. "There's so much I should tell you and your sister...but...I can't... I've made deals with Jill that forbid me from doing as I wish...but it was to keep you two _safe_ and-" Pausing at feeling his mouth covered he looked to see Dipper smiling at him.

"We'll get through it. Although it'll probably be messy, and they'll be a lot of fights with how we are. There will be times when I will try to tear you down to emotional shreds as you do the same to me, and probably a few fist fights along the way. We've only known each other a few weeks and we still don't know much about each other... It'll be hell and against every rule and law of nature there is, but...I think it might be worth it, don't you?"

It was wrong. Demons and humans were never meant to mix. Dipper was still young and had his whole life ahead of him, and Bill was a dream demon who could never age and never die. It would be like throwing two alley-cats into a bag and expecting them to get along. It was impossible. Something that could never happen. They should just give up all hope, before they _both _were crushed.

"I never was one for following rules."


	14. Please Don't Hate Me

I couldn't sleep earlier this morning so I wrote a chapter. Not the worst thing I could have done with my time.

Warnings for : animal (supernatural) death, blood, gore, wounds,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen <strong>

**::**

"_**You and your brother are very close, aren't you? Reminds me of how brother dear and I used to act...long ago...**_" Mabel Pines panted harshly, feet never stopping as she ran through the twisted and broken down town she had found herself in. Buildings had all but crumbled to rubble and the street was cracked and torn, chunks of road tripping her up every few moments. "_**We were as close as you two once...it never lasts, however.**_"

"You're wrong! I trust Dipper with everything!" Because Dipper was her brother and her twin, even when she was scared and trusted no one else she trusted _him_. She trusted the one who would always be there to protect her, no matter what happened.

"_**No...I believe it's you who is wrong.**_" Hearing a hideous roaring growl Mabel felt her heart almost burst as she skidded into another street, eyes tracing herself in the broken and cracked glass of the shop windows. She was a young twenty-one year old woman, her sweater and tights torn and shredded, skirt barely held together. Boots were scuffed and worn and her hair was chopped to her neck, torn and straggly.

Tears coming to her eyes she missed a step in the road, crashing to the ground and crying at the sting of rocks and gravel scrapping against her skin, tearing into whatever it could find. Hearing the growling again she choked on a sob and scampered to her feet, glancing back to see a pack of wolves that were as big as horses. Summoning up whatever energy she had left she kept running, body knowing instinctively which roads and streets to take, which corners to round. It was as if...this town was familiar...

"_**In fact aren't you two drifting already? Your brother chooses to spend all his time with **_**Bill**_**, leaving you behind to find your own ways of amusement. He's leaving you behind for someone he thinks is better, is he not**__?_"

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" Because Mabel and Dipper never let crushes or dates or friends come between them, they were always there for each other. _Always_.

A crack of rolling thunder broke her thoughts up, a glance at the sky showed the clouds were a rusty sienna color, like that of undeveloped film. Bright flashes of light appeared every few seconds with a roll of thunder, sometimes striking the already barren trees. Seeing a water tower up ahead Mabel quickly jumped for the ladder and began climbing, just escaping the teeth of one of the wolves that had leaped after her.

"_**Round three, I believe- You did well on killing that defenseless baby wolf though, very thorough.**_" The pack of wolves growled again, each of them ramming into the water tower support struts, Mabel choking on sobs as she finally climbed to the top, hands grasping the bars hard enough to leave red marks. "_**Next...you must kill a unicorn-**_"

"A unicorn?! Are you crazy?!" Mabel couldn't kill a unicorn! Unicorns were pure and beautiful and the epitome of innocence. To kill a unicorn would be like killing someone's childhood! "No! I refuse! I'm not playing the games anymore-" Feeling a hand wrap around her throat and push her away from the ledge of the water tower she choked, tears streaming down her eyes. Feeling nothing under her feet she looked down, eyes widening at seeing she was being held over air, and the fact the town she had been running through was none other than Gravity Falls.

"_**You don't have a choice.**_" Mabel's hands reached up to grip Jill's arms, eyes darting around for an escape. Seeing nothing she panicked further, trying to figure out how to _escape_. "_**The Games cannot be refused...no matter how long you **_**beg**_**.**_" Brown eyes met a cold pink, Mabel's body stilling.

There was no hope for her.

::

"Hey, are you okay?" Mabel tiredly blinked, looking away from her cereal and up to Dipper, who was studying her with concern. Seeing the worried look in her brother's eyes Mabel smiled as best she could, trying to reassure him. Just because she felt like something terrible was going to happen didn't mean she had to drag Dipper down with her.

"I'm fine! Just didn't sleep very well last night, I guess- Hey! How about we go explore the town today? There's still some buildings we haven't seen yet- And we can stop by the arcade!" Seeing her brother's guilty look she lowered her spoon, eyebrows drawing together, "What?"

"Well, I...I sort of already promised I'd spend the day with Bill- But we can hang out later, right?" It took a few seconds for Mabel to react, when she did however she smiled widely, nodding her head. "Thanks, Mabel- Ah, gotta go, Bill's probably already out in the forest waiting for me. See you later!"

"Bye, bro bro! Be careful!" Mabel called, waving until her brother was out of sight. Dropping her spoon in her half-full bowl she slipped out of her seat and headed back to the attic. Maybe she could smother herself in her blankets for a few hours, not like there was anything else to do today. But then...why _should _she stay behind? She was Dipper's sister! She should be allowed to go on their little monster hunts!

Running upstairs she snatched her bag of outing supplies and changed sweaters, this one having a picture of a rainbow-colored unicorn. Satisfied she ran downstairs and out the door, screaming goodbye to anyone who was listening. Looking around, and seeing the two were already gone, she huffed and ran into the woods. She would just have to track them down herself then!

"Stupid Bill, taking Dipper away." Marching through the woods she didn't pay attention to how much noise she was making, too caught up in her anger. "He's my brother and I was here first! He can't just- He can't just take him away whenever he wants!" So what if the two liked each other as more than just friends? She was here first! Bill was _nothing_, just some stupid demon who was probably going to betray them when he got his way!

Not noticing her eyes flicker to a pink color she screamed in frustration and threw the nearest rock into the forest, panting for breath. It was so stupid! Why did Bill get Dipper all to himself?! Mabel could barely keep track of the number of times she had been pushed off to the side since Bill had shown up! It was so _stupid_! Screaming again she threw another rock, eyes now a dark pink.

"_I HATE YOU, BILL CIPHER!_" They should leave Gravity Falls. They should leave _right now_ and never come back! They never should have come in the first place! All that had happened since they had arrived was them getting hurt and Dipper being spirited away by some stupid demon- What if that was it though? What if Bill really _had _spirited Dipper away? They were always spending time together, and Dipper followed after Bill like a puppy after it's master... What if...what if the reason they went into the woods today...

Eyes spotting the golden bracelet on her wrist she felt her face heat up in anger. Ripping the clasp off she ran through the forest, searching for the nearest cliff. Finally skidding to a stop in front of a fast-flowing waterfall she jerked her arm back and threw the bracelet as far as she could, satisfied when she saw it tumble to the bottom among the sharp rocks.

Now she had to find her brother. Who knew what that demon had planed for him- ...That's right. Bill Cipher was a _demon_, and what demon would ever be friends with a human? He was just using them to regain power or destroy Gravity Falls, he was a traitor! And if they stuck around then they would never be leaving the town...

Hearing a harsh breathing noise behind her she turned around in fear, not realizing how close she was to the edge of the waterfall. Windmilling her arms for balance she didn't even last a few seconds before she was tumbling over the edge, hands scrapping against the cliff side as she tried to not fall. Coughing at the water that kept splashing into her face, and weakening her balance, she looked up in terror.

A horse-like beast stood above her, coat a shadowy purple while hooves were carved into slices and crags. A twisted, brown horn sharpened to a wicked point was aimed at her, eyes a demonic glowing red. If this was a unicorn it was like no unicorn Mabel had ever seen.

Seeing the creature beat his hooves upon the ground and lower his head Mabel felt adrenaline crash into her, eyes searching for footholds in order to pull herself up. Seeing a path that would be no different than the rock wall in the school gym she quickly crawled up, running into the woods once she had. There wasn't even a second's pause before she felt the creature follow after her, horn lowered.

Cursing words a twelve-year-old girl really should not know she ran into the forest as fast as she could, thankful for all the track and field she had done in elementary. Feeling a slice in her cheek from the horn just barely missing her she felt her legs freeze for a second, just long enough to trip her up and send her crashing to the forest floor.

Rolling around and finally skidding to a stop she groaned and looked up, eyes widening at seeing the unicorn ready to charge again. Jerking her bag off she reached for the nearest object, pulling out her own pocket-knife and opening it, screaming when she felt the sharpened point tear into her shoulder. Not doubting herself or thinking twice she brought her right arm around and dug her knife into the beast's neck.

She felt the horn go deeper and she screamed again as she jerked her knife out and aimed for the eye this time, twistedly happy when she heard the creature scream. Stabbing again and again in the same spot she grunted in pain as the beast finally collapsed on top of her.

It wasn't until she jerked her shoulder away and out of the path of the horn that she realized just how stupid it was to do that. Blood gushing and soaking her sweater she screamed and sobbed, hand clenching the wound as best she could. This was- She didn't even have words for what this was. All she knew was that it was real, terrifyingly real.

How was she supposed to get home like this? Where was home even...this was so much farther into the woods than she had ever been and nothing looked familiar. Eyes darting around for something to help her figure out where she was she only saw a forest of tall trees, leaves tracing out patterns of sunlight that did nothing to reassure her.

What would Dipper do? Dipper was smarter than she was, he knew how to handle situations in which one of them was hurt or scared. Mabel didn't. She didn't know how to bandage a wound like this, or find her way home after being lost in the forest. She didn't even know how to really work a compass! She was lost without her brother and she...she was pathetic. Sobbing freely now she didn't bother looking up when she heard footsteps.

"Shooting Star?" Head jerking up she was shocked to see Bill Cipher there, terrified look on his face, "Hey! Mabel! What happened?!" Mabel didn't bother to talk as Bill dropped to his knees beside her, gloves off and hands already glowing blue as he pried her own hands away from her shoulder wound. "Damn unicorns, they usually aren't in this part of the forest."

A sensation like that of hundreds of mosquito bites fell over her, Mabel hissing and trying to get away from the glowing hands. Bill only held her down, eyes reverting to their demon colors as he tried to patch her up. As soon as the wound was gone Mabel managed to jerk herself away, knife held in front of her as she stared down a surprised Bill.

"Leave me alone, demon!"

"Shooting Star, calm down. It's just me, Bill, remember? I'm your friend-" Mabel stood to her feet, eyes blazing with anger.

"YOU TOOK MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!" The demon fell silent, slowly tugging his gloves on as he looked confused and troubled. "It was always me and him! Just us! The freaky twins who no one else wanted! And then you come along! You come along and you trick and steal my brother and now you're just waiting to betray us! How did you even find me?! I threw that stupid bracelet of yours away!"

"...you're hurt and upset, I understand, but Mabel, please listen to me." Seeing the girl wasn't starting to scream again Bill stood up, body moving slowly as he tried to show he wasn't dangerous. "I am no threat to you or your brother, I would _never _hurt you two-"

"And how do we know that? All we have is your word- You won't even tell us who you are!" Hands shaking now she tried to hold her knife steady. "You may have Dipper won over but not me! I wish we never made that stupid deal with you! I wish Dipper never found that stupid book! _I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO AWAY_!"

Mabel ran, not caring if she ended up deeper in the woods or not. She just wanted to be _gone_. Feeling her legs weak and unsteady she finally came to a stop, eyes widening at seeing the Mystery Shack, Dipper running up to her and asking about the blood on her sweater and if she was okay.

Mabel only hugged her brother tightly, not letting go.

::

Mabel tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Feeling a dull glow wash over her eyes she stilled, realizing it was Bill. As soon as the glow went away she peeked her eyes open, surprised to find her golden bracelet and the unicorn horn, clean of blood, resting on her pillow. Biting her lip she slowly sat up and picked the bracelet up, whispering Bill's name under her breath.

As soon as the floating demon was in front of her she reached out and held him close, tears coming to her eyes, "I-I'm sorry. I just- I'm _scared _and I don't know why and Dipper's the only family I've ever really had and please _please _don't hate me and-"

"Ssh, hey, Shooting Star, it's okay." Mabel felt Bill's warm, energy-filled hand rest on her cheek, a feeling of warmth and peace falling over her. "I'm not angry at you, and I could never hate you or your brother. I...understand why you're scared, believe me, I do, but...I'm not trying to take Pine Tree away from you, and I'm sorry if you think that's what I'm doing-"

"I just...he's never loved someone like he loves you." Because Bill had told her about the dream, and asked for her advice. Granted she had laughed herself hoarse for a few hours but still. "And I'm scared he'll get hurt because...you're a demon, and that's not bad! Just... Bill I'm scared."

She felt human arms scoop her up, Mabel not bothering to stop herself from snuggling into Bill's chest, hands clenching his shirt. "You don't want to lose him, and Shooting Star I can promise you that you _won't_. You two adore each other, and protect each other. You fight but what siblings don't, right?" Mabel only nodded, Bill gently running a hand over her hair. "Please don't hate me..."

"...take care of him."

::

"Hey, Dipper," Mable smiled, greeting her brother as he tiredly pulled himself to the kitchen table, head almost falling into his cereal. "So, what are you and Bill going to do today?" Because she had thought about it all night after talking with Bill, and he was right. Dipper still loved her, even if he loved Bill too. And Mabel could share...usually.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go into town today, maybe see a movie, go shopping? You said you were almost out of yarn, right?" Mabel slowly smiled. That was right, just because things changed didn't mean it had to be bad. Besides, Dipper needed her if he was ever going to confess.

"Okay, but...let's bring Bill with us, too."


End file.
